On Opposite Ends
by DarkGoldenEyedAngel
Summary: E is the heir to the throne who's never loved before.B is a girl in the lower city who doesn't believe in love.When E decides to sneak out of the palace one day, they can't help but notice each other.Will they fall in love? AH. AU. Full summ. inside.
1. Ch 1 Sneaking Out

**A/N: Okay... so this is my third fanfic. Hope you like it. I've been waiting to post this since I finished my first story, _Horizon _(now complete), so I'll let you read now. Here's a full summary of the story.**

**Full Summary of _On Opposite Ends_**

_Edward Cullen is the heir of his father's kingdom, Glacies. Edward doesn't want to be king, but his mother is unable to bare anymore children. Edward often sneaks out of the palace to venture down to the lower city in common clothes, so that no one will know who he truly is. On one specific trip to the city, Edward spots the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and feels something that he's never felt before. Love. But before Edward could speak to the girl, she disappears from his sight. This girl's name is Bella Swan. Bella is a girl who lives with her cousin in the capital city below the palace. She's thinks that she practically invisible to everyone except to her two friends, Jacob and Angela. She doesn't expect to fall in love and she doesn't want to, but what will happen when she meets the beautiful and charming Edward? Will these two people, both from opposite ends of the hierarchy, fall in love? ExB. All Human. AU._

**Now here's the actual story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Sneaking Out **

**(Edward's POV)**

I peeking around a corner to make sure I didn't run into any servants or crazed girls. When I saw that no one was in the hallway, I stepped out from behind the wall I was hiding behind and let my mind wander to my escape plan. I needed to get out of the palace and I needed to get out now. But first, I needed a plan.

Being the crown prince of Glacies had its perks but it also had its faults. One example is being chased around by love-struck girls who only thought about money or titles. Another being having to sit in on your father's councils that could put anyone to sleep. But luckily today I haven't had to put up with either and I needed some air.

Usually when I didn't have my father's council meetings to attend or I wasn't forced to show a narcissistic girl around the palace, I would sneak out of the palace and wander down to the lower city. It was so different from the palace. The sounds of the traders in the marketplace. The colors of all the merchandise. The smells of the freshly made food.

I would always have to find a different way to sneak out every time though. The palace was covered in guards and the royals weren't supposed to walk around the city without an escort. I'm seventeen now, I don't need an escort. Besides, no one in the city knows what I look like. Well, they do, but they don't know that I'm the crown prince. I would always sneak out but I wouldn't wear my royal apparel. I would wear common clothing. The last time I went out in royal apparel was when I was three and I've grown up a bit since then.

I had been wandering the corridors of the palace for at least thirty minutes when I finally came up with a plan but first I had to change. I was wearing the proper palace apparel and I hated it. I preferred the clothing that the city goers wore. It was a lot more comfortable.

I was heading back to my chambers when I heard a voice that I recognized instantly. I dove behind a tapestry as I waited for the most idiotic woman alive to pass my hiding place. Lady Jessica Stanley lived in the palace like most noble girls did when they became sixteen to look for husbands at court. She had come to the palace a year ago and has forced me into hiding many times before.

"Eddie, dear. Where have you gone off to this time?" I heard her say in he high pitched nasally voice. I was gagging from behind the tapestry when she said my name in that voice. It made me want to rip my ears off. And to top it all off, she just had to call me the one name that I despised.

Just when I thought the coast was clear, some dust floated up to my nose from the tapestry and made me sneeze loudly. I accidentally stumbled out from behind the tapestry to find Jessica at the end of the hall.

"Oh, Eddie. There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," she called from down the hallway as she ran back to where I was standing.

I cursed myself for sneezing when I did. I was so close to getting away from her. I hadn't ever like the girl but I was raised to be polite to ladies (even if they were idiotic), so I plastered on my smile that I used with these girls and turned to greet her. These girls were only in it for the money and the title and I didn't want to marry any of them. I knew that I had to get married before I became king but that wouldn't be for awhile, so I had time. I want to marry the girl that I love and who loves me for me, not my title.

"Hello, Jessica. How may I help you today?" I asked, trying to stop my gag reflex from kicking in as she batted her eyelashes at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll through the gardens. It's such a lovely day," she said, her sickening voice full of implications.

I had to think fast. I didn't want to stroll with _her _through the gardens. "I'm sorry to say I can't at the moment. I've got to... uh... attend one of my father's councils today. Maybe a later time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know those can be so boring sometimes. They must be dreadful," she said as she slid her hand up my arm.

"Uh, yes, they can be, but if you'll excuse me I must take my leave," I said as I spun on my heel and walked quickly to my rooms. I shuttered as I walked away, rubbing at the spot on my arm that she touched, as if trying to wipe off her presence.

When I arrived at my chambers, I quickly walked over to my dresser and pulled out a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants and boots **(pictures on profile)**. It's what I always wore to the city. I quickly got dressed and climbed out the window. My room is on the second floor of the palace. I'm pretty fit for a boy who isn't allowed to leave the palace, so the jump wasn't very hard.

When I landed on the ground below my window, I looked around to make sure no one saw me. When I knew no one had, I stood up and made my way over to the western gate of the palace. This was the smallest gate and it had the fewest amount of guards and I could easily sneak by them. They were also the laziest of all the guards as well.

After I made sure that none of them were looking, I sneaked past them and made a run for the trees that surrounded the palace. Once I was in the trees, I was home free. I made my way back to the palace walkway and strolled into the city.

When I got there, I was once again amazed by the sights and smells of the lower city. I haven't been able to get away from the palace in almost two months and I was going insane with all the parties and council meetings.

I wandered farther into the city looking around at the different merchandise as I passed it. As I was passing a textile booth, I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, and trust me, I've seen many girls with me being the prince and all. This girl had long brown hair that waved to the middle of her back and framed her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her full red lips stuck out in a small pout that made me want to kiss her. _Whoa! Stop right there, Edward. You don't even know this __girl. _Just as I was thinking this, she turned her head in my direction and looked directly at me. She had chocolate brown eyes. Only her eyes seemed to have some depth to them, unlike some other girls plain brown eyes were flat and vacuous. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long white sleeves. The top hugged her perfect body and then flowed down towards her ankles.

I know it's rude to stare, especially at a young woman, but couldn't look away from those chocolate eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. But then she looked away suddenly when someone pulled on her sleeve. She turned to the person who pulled on her sleeve and then turned to leave. She looked like she was talking to the person. She looked over her shoulder one last time and then disappeared into the crowd.

When I realized that she was gone, I looked up into the sky to see that the sun was about to set. I cursed and hurried back up the palace walkway and back to the western gate. I walked past the guards this time, as they were all asleep. I wound my way through the palace gardens and up a terrace that was located close to my rooms. I climbed in through the window and headed towards my rooms all while thinking about the girl in the marketplace.

When I got to my rooms, the servants that helped me prepare for dinner each night with my parents where already there. These servants happened to be some of the most annoyingly flirtatious girls I've ever met. I don't even know why they're here. I am perfectly capable of getting myself dressed for dinner with my own parents but apparently no one else thought that.

When they were finally finished dressing me in a royal blue tunic over a white shirt and black pants and boots **(pictures on profile)**, I thanked them like I did every night and left for the royal dining hall. When I got there, the herald was waiting outside the door, as usual. I gave him a nod and he announced me like he did every night for the past ten years of my life. "Prince Edward Cullen, heir to the thrown of Glacies," the herald announced as I walked through the double doors over to the table where my mother and father already sat.

"Hello, dear," my mother, Queen Esme, said as I came over to the table.

"Hello, Mother. Father," I said with a small bow before I sat down in my chair across from my mother.

"Where were you today?" my mother asked as we were served. "Lady Jessica was looking for you."

I grimaced to myself. "I was just wandering the palace as usual, Mother," I lied. My parents would not be pleased to hear that their son was wandering the streets of the lower city unaccompanied. "I didn't see Lady Jessica today though."

My mother smiled. "Good. That girl is an insult to womankind." I just stared at her. I had never heard her say anything like that, especially about a person.

My father, King Carlisle, chuckled. "I'll agree with you there, dear. That girl's voice just makes me want to rip my ears off." I smirked. That was the exact thing that I think every time I hear her voice. "Please tell me that you have no interest in the girl."

I laughed. "Don't worry, Father. Her voice does the exact thing to me that it does to you. And I would really like to keep my ears."

They both laughed. I enjoyed these dinners. This was the only time that my parents could let loose and be themselves and it was pretty much the only time I got to spend with them. Well, except for when I have to sit in on the councils with my father, but I never really get to speak in those and the topics that are being discussed bore the hell out of me, so I never really pay attention.

We talked throughout dinner about different topics, but before I was about to dismiss myself, when my mother said, "Your cousins are coming to visit tomorrow, so make sure that your at the gate waiting for them around noon, alright, dear." My face lit up. My cousins were the closest things to friends that I had had my whole life. They had grown up in the palace with me and we had grown very close. Their spouses were also very close friends of mine as well.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be there. Goodnight," I said, bowing again and leaving the dining hall.

On the way to my chambers, I remembered the beautiful girl in the marketplace again. Actually, she hadn't ever left my mind. Her image kept floating through my mind and I smiled. I needed to find out who this girl was and I needed to do it soon before I drive myself mad with wonder.

I changed into my sleeping gear and climbed into bed, exhausted. I was asleep almost instantly, dreams of beautiful brown eyed girls floating through my head.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I need at least 10 reviews before I know that I need to post again. Thanks. :)**

**Kitty/Cat & my little fairy friend, Freesia :) **


	2. Ch 2 Wandering

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Whoo! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Well, I'm going to let you read now. Just in case you were wondering, the Edward's kingdom's name means ice in Latin. I thought it sounded cool so I used it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if one of those Cullen boys comes up for grabs, he is mine.**

**Chapter 2: Wandering**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella, it's time to wake up. We have to go to the marketplace today," my cousin, Angela, said as she shook me gently.

I grumbled once but got up. I had always enjoyed going to the marketplace. The sights and smells were truly wondrous. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathing room. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair before heading my to my room and slipping into my favorite dress. It was dak blue with long white sleeves. It hugged my top half and then flowed down towards my feet **(picture on profile)**. Wearing it made me feel a little better about myself. I was dreadfully ordinary. I had brown hair that was impossible to tame and brown eyes. I was pale unlike my cousin who was a lovely shade of tan. I wasn't tall either. I was about five feet four inches and just average.

I walked out of my room and sown to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for me.

"Good morning, dear," my aunt said as she rinsed off a plate.

"Good morning," I said with a small smile. Morning was not my favorite time time of the day, so I wasn't the best person to be around if you wanted to carry on a conversation. My family knew that and they respected it as well.

I lived with my aunt and my cousin in the capital city of Glacies. Glacies is truly a beautiful kingdom. The capital city was located near the middle of the country and surrounded by dense forests. My home was located in the main city below the royal palace. Our rulers were very kind and generous and they loved their people. They would occasionally come out of the palace and tour around the kingdom, helping whoever needed help and fixing what needed to be fixed. They had one son, the crown prince (Edward I think was his name), but he never came out of the palace.

I truly loved my home and my family and I didn't want to leave it, not for anything or for anyone.

I've had a hard time loving and trusting people. When I was born my mother and father lived in a small town outside of the main city. When I was five, my father left my mother and I for his job at the palace. He my mother was crushed when he left. She was never the same. I don't even know if he knows that my mother died from a fever when I was eight. He hasn't contacted me since he left. I doubt that he even knows that I'm living in the city. When my mother died, my aunt, my mother's sister, took me in and raised me like a daughter. I've never seen a functional relationship before. My father left my mother and I and then a few years after I arrived at my cousin's house, my uncle left my aunt. The only people I trusted and loved were my cousin, Angela, my aunt, and my friend, Jacob Black. Jacob has always been my friend since I came to the city. His girlfriend is also very nice but we weren't as close.

After I had finished my breakfast, Angela came down the stairs and said, "Bella, Jacob's going to meet us at the marketplace. We need to finish our chores before we leave though."

"Okay, one moment please," I said rinsing my plate and putting it away.

After I put the plate away, I followed Angela to the laundry room and we started the laundry. It was Monday and it was laundry day. I hated laundry day. After we had finished all the laundry, it was almost two o'clock. We both grabbed out purses, said goodbye to my aunt, and headed out the front door so that we could meet Jacob.

When we arrived at the marketplace, we spotted Jacob quickly. It was sort of hard not to. Jacob was very tall and he stood high above the crowd.

When he saw us, he smiled. "Hey, Bells. Hey, Angela."

"Hello, Jacob," we said together. We then headed into the crowds of the marketplace. Angela had to purchase some things for her mother and Jacob had some things to buy for his family as well. I was just there to help if I needed too.

We had wandered around looking for what we needed for about two hours now. I was getting tired and I was constantly tripping over people's feet. Well, mostly my own. I felt my face slip into a pout.

Angela and Jacob said that they had one more item to buy and they had stopped at the booth. They were discussing the price of the item with the merchant and I had no idea what they were buying in the first place. I looked around at the nearby booths and I saw that there was nothing remotely interesting, so I let my eyes wander.

The sun was about to set and it looked beautiful as it drifted slowly towards the treetops. I let my eyes wander away from the sunset and they landed on the most perfect being in the entire kingdom or maybe even the entire world. A boy (well, not exactly a boy, he was more of a man than a boy) with brilliant emerald colored eyes that sparkled with wisdom and, if I assumed correctly, a little bit of mischief. He had messy bronze hair that shone in the setting sun. There was a slight breeze blowing through the marketplace and it blew strands of his hair over his eyes. He was tall and had a muscular chest that could be seen through his unlaced shirt. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over his body. He was wearing somewhat loose common clothes but you could easily see his slender muscles under them. His clothes looked a little too new for him to be a typical city-goer as well. I let my eyes drift back up his body and they returned to his. They seemed to be looking into my soul. He looked like an angel.

I was pulled back to reality when Angela pulled on my sleeve. I looked at her and she said, "Bella, we need to get back to the house. Mama, wants to have an early dinner." I nodded and turned back to Jacob and Angela and we headed in the direction of the house. I looked over my shoulder one last time to see if the angel was still there. He was; staring back at me like I was at him. I was thinking about turning around to introduce myself but Angela tugged on my sleeve again and I sighed and followed her.

On the way back home, the only thing I could think about were that boy's bright emerald eyes. Apparently I didn't hear Angela ask a question because I felt her tap me on the shoulder. "Hmm," was the only response I could think of through my daydreaming.

"What were you looking at back in the marketplace?" Angela asked again.

"Oh, nothing," I said, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"It wasn't nothing. It was something... or someone. Did you see someone?" she asked eagerly. Angela was always trying to make me happy by trying to get me with someone. She was happy with her beau, Ben, and she wanted me to have the same happiness. Their and Jacob's relationships were the only relationships that I had seen actually work. I wanted someone to love and trust but that was a little hard considering the fact that I've only seen two successful relationships throughout my entire seventeen years of life.

"Yes, I did see someone but I didn't recognize him. He must be new to the city," I said, trying to get her to drop the subject. This wasn't my favorite topic to discuss.

"Oh," was all she said as she thankfully dropped it.

We arrived at the house and we brought all of our purchases to the kitchen and put them in their proper places. My aunt asked how our day was and we said it was fine. I didn't mention the fact that I saw the most perfect person the face of the Earth. I didn't think it was necessary. After we ate dinner and cleaned the dishes, I called it a night and went up to my room.

I got ready for bed in a daze. The angel's eyes kept floating through my mind. I smiled at the memory of them. When I had looked into them, I thought I was looking into his soul and he into mine. I loved the way they sparkled with a hint of mischief. And how the breeze gently blew his bronze hair over his eyes. _Wait a second, Bella. You don't even know the boy. How could you love his traits without even knowing his name?_ a small voice in the back of my head scolded me. I had to agree with it though. How could I even think about these things when I didn't even know him? How could I trust him?

There was one thing I was sure of though. I wanted to get to know him. I had felt this strange new feeling in my gut today and I didn't know what it was but I knew that it meant that this boy was different from the other horrible men that I had been surrounded by my entire life. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to learn to trust him... maybe even love him. But I knew that I had to find him again, no matter how hard it would be.

As I was thinking, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, still thinking of the bronze-haired boy, a small smile on my lips. When I started to drift towards unconsciousness, I dreamed of perfect green-eyed boys the entire time.

**A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Just in case some people were wondering, Jacob is going to be in this story but he's _only_ Bella's friend. This is a Bella and Edward story so don't start thinking Jacob is going to come in and steal her away from Edward.**

**Anyways, please review. I really, really, really like reviews. -puppy dog eyes- I need at least ten before I post again.**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty & Freesia :)**


	3. Ch 3 Cousins

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I'll let you read now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if one of those sexy Cullen boys comes around, I will not hesitate to kidnap them and hide them in my closet.**

**Chapter 3: Cousins **

**(Edward's POV)**

I was by the main gate, waiting for my cousins to arrive from their home fiefs of Quercetum, located in the northern forests of Glacies, and Malacia, located on the eastern coast of Glacies.

My blood-related cousins were Lord Emmett Cullen of Malacia and Lady Alice Cullen of Quercetum.

Emmett was Alice's older brother and the oldest of us all. He was also probably one of the kindest people you would ever meet but most people didn't know that. They were too intimidated by his size. He was about six feet four inches tall and very muscular. He had hazel-colored eyes and dark curly hair that was always in his eyes (his wife is constantly telling him to get it out of his face). He was always ready to have fun or pull a prank (we constantly got in trouble for his pranks when we were younger).

Alice was the exact opposite of her older brother (in size anyway). She was very small, only about four feet eleven inches, with shoulder-length black hair that was always spiked in every direction and bright green eyes like mine. She sort of resembled a pixie. She was always very energetic and very attached to her clothing. She was also the cousin that I was closest to. She's my age (Emmett is two years older) and we were always there for each other.

My cousins-in-law are Lord Jasper and Lady Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie is Emmett's wife. She is very stubborn but also very kind-hearted like her husband. Rosalie is one of those girls that everyone is jealous of. She's tall, blond hair that waves to the middle of her back, blue eyes, and beautiful. She's like a sister to me and we grew up together. That's how she and Emmett met. She has a twin brother Jasper.

Jasper is Alice's husband and like a brother to me. He's the exact opposite of Alice though. He's tall and blond like his sister with the same blue eyes. He's one of the quietest people you will ever meet and he's always trying to calm his wife down.

I was very excited to see my cousins but it was very warm today and I was wearing the full palace apparel of a royal blue tunic over a long sleeved white shirt, long black trousers, and shin-high boots. I was leaning against the gate with my arms crossed trying to stay in the shade but it wasn't helping.

I was trying to think about something else other than the heat, when the brown-eyed girl drifted through my thoughts. A small small tugged on my lips. I had thought of a plan to try to find her again. I was going to sneak out of the palace again when I wasn't entertaining my cousins and try to find her.

I was brought back from my plotting when I heard a loud soprano voice say, "Is this anyway to greet yours guests?"

I looked up to see Alice, who was wearing a long green dress **(picture on profile)**, getting out of one of the two carriages that had pulled up in front of the palace. I smiled when I saw her. "My apologies, my dear little cousin, I didn't see you there," I said with a smirk.

"Very funny," she said as she came over to me and gave me a hug. My cousins and I didn't like to use formalities with each other. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "It's good to have you here. I've either been too bored to even think or trying to hide from certain people." Alice knew who I was talking about when I grimaced. She laughed.

"I'm sorry you've been chased by love-struck ladies but most boys your age like that type of thing," Alice said with a smirk. I grimaced again. She laughed.

"Alice, stop bothering him about that. Even if it is true." I heard another female voice say from behind Alice. Two male laughs could be heard as well. I looked up to see Rosalie, who was in a long red dress **(picture on profile)**, Emmett, and Jasper standing there with grins on there faces.

"Very funny," I said, repeating Alice. They laughed again as they came over to Alice and I. I gave Rosalie a hug and shook hands with Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's get inside. I'm burning up," I said, looking down at the clothing I was wearing. I really wanted to change into my city clothes. They were much cooler. We headed into the palace and I looked at the girls. "I don't see how you could wear those things."

"It's a girl thing," they said together. They laughed as I looked at Emmett and Jasper. They just shrugged their shoulders, just as confused as I was.

I showed them to their rooms and said farewell to them until dinner.

I went back to my rooms, looking for something to do until dinner. There was no way I would be able to sneak out of the palace and back before dinner, so I couldn't go looking for the mystery girl. Just the thought of her made me smile. I didn't even know her name and I was already head over heels for her.

I was left with two options: wander the palace like I did every other day or wander the palace gardens. It was too hot to walk around the gardens, so I was stuck in the palace.

I changed my clothes and went out into the hallway and then went quickly back into my room. Down the hallway, talking loudly were about ten young ladies who happened to live in the palace.

"Great," I muttered. Now I couldn't even wander the palace without being chased by crazy women.

I was about to climb out the window when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked warily.

"Who do you think it is? Open the door," I heard Alice's voice on the other side of the door. I opened the door to let her in and I closed the door quickly behind her.

"I thought you were one of those girls. I swear. They never leave me alone," I grumbled.

She laughed. "You should know that they never will, Prince Charming," she said with an evil smirk.

"I do know that. I just wish they would," I said, defending myself.

She was quiet for a second. That was never a good sign. Alice was only quiet when she was planning something or when she's noticed something that you wish she hadn't. "So... what was with the dreamy smile earlier today?"

I grimaced to myself. "What dreamy smile?" I asked, trying to play innocent. She had seen me thinking about the mystery girl.

"You know what smile. Don't play innocent with me," she said.

I sighed. She would get it out of me eventually, so I just decided to tell her. "I... I met this girl," I paused, watching her reaction.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really?" she screeched.

"Yes. Well, actually, I didn't actually meet her. I saw her," I said. Alice's face fell a little. "I sort of snuck out of the palace and went down to the city yesterday and I saw her. I was planning on trying to sneak out again to find her," I said, looking down and rubbing my neck. I only did this when I was nervous.

"Oh," was all she said. After a minute she said, "Well, do you know her name?"

"Uh, no," I said, looking down again.

"Well, how do you expect to find her if you don't know her name, you dolt?" she asked as she hit the back of my head.

"Ow, that hurt," I said, rubbing my head. "I was planning on finding her to ask her what her name was but that would require sneaking out which I can't do right now because we have to be at dinner in an hour."

She gasped. "An hour? I've got to go get ready but I'm not done with you yet. I want to know everything you know about his girl," she said as she walked to the door. "I'll talk to you after dinner."

I sighed and fell down on my bed. That girl could drive anyone insane. I laid in my bed with a pillow over my face for a while until I heard another knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, too lazy to get up.

"It's almost time for dinner, Prince Edward. Your mother wants you to get dressed," a small voice said from behind the door. I groaned and got up to get the door. Behind it was the same girls from yesterday, they came in and "helped" me get dressed. Sometimes I think they only do this so they can touch me because of the way they slowly move their hands across me. I feel very violated sometimes. When they were done, I dismissed them quickly and left for the dining hall.

I was announced as usual and walked into the dining hall to find my cousins already there. I went to my seat across from my mother. Alice, who was sitting next to her, gave me a I've-got-something-on-you look. I gave her a don't-even-think-about-it back.

Thankfully, no one else saw them and dinner was peaceful. We spent the time catching up with each other. Everyone had dropped the formalities, so we were all laughing together about past times.

When we were all finished with our dinner, we all excused ourselves and departed to our separate rooms. I saw Alice whisper something in Jasper's ear and he gave a small nod and whispered something back and then headed towards his and Alice's rooms. But Alice didn't follow Jasper, she followed me back to my rooms just like she said she would.

When we got to my rooms, I asked, "What did you tell Jasper?"

"I just told him that I needed to talk to you," she said simply.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Start talking now," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a small chuckle. Alice could be very demanding sometimes. "Well you know that I snuck out of the palace and went down to the city." She nodded, so I continued. "I was walking through the marketplace just looking around and then I saw her. She looked like an angel. The way her brown hair shone in the sunlight, her smooth white skin that seemed to shimmer in the light, and her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes just seemed to look into my soul. Everything about her was perfect."

As I was describing this girl, I was in my own world. Just trying to figure out how someone so perfect could actually exist was unfathomable. Apparently I was a little too wrapped up in my description. I heard Alice giggle once and I snapped out of my thoughts.

She giggled again. "It seems that our prince has finally fallen in love."

"I, I, I'm not in love. I don't even know the girl's name," I stammered, trying to convince her and myself of that fact but I knew it wasn't working.

"Yes you are and don't argue with me because I know it's true. And you said yourself that you were going to find her and meet her and I'll help you if you want me to," she said.

"Alright. I might take you up on that offer," I said. "Do you think you could keep everyone busy tomorrow. This could take all day."

"I think I could handle that," she said with small smile.

I gave her a look. "I'm sure you can."

"Now go to bed," Alice said as she got up from her seat and walked to the door. "You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." She gave me a wink and left quietly.

I chuckled and shook my head. That girl was crazy but you couldn't help but love her.

I climbed into bed and thought through my plans again. I was glad Alice was willing to help me with this. I really wanted to meet this girl and Alice was just making it a lot easier for me to do so. I was thankful for family members who understood me and who were willing to help me with anything, even if it consisted of sneaking out of the palace, fooling my parents, and wandering through the lower city to find the girl of my dreams.

And hopefully it wouldn't all be for nothing.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! In case you were wondering, Quercetum means oak forest in Latin and Malacia means calm sea in Latin as well. **

**Anyways, please review. I really need to know if this story is good. Please review if you want this story to continue. All you have to do is push the small purple button at the bottom of your screen and type a few simple words. Please, I beg of thee, REVIEW!!**

**Asta til next time I guess,**

**Kitty & Freesia :)**


	4. Ch 4 Meetings

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy reading Breaking Dawn and with school starting. It's been insane!! I've already got six tests! Two in Latin, two in chem 1, one in English, and one in U.S. History. So not cool, man! Sorry for the rant, so without further ado, here's chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but those Cullen boys are all mine... in my mind.**

**Chapter 4: MEETINGS**

**(Edward's POV)**

The day after my cousins arrived, Alice kept them and the rest of my family busy just like she said she would. I loved that girl.

While Alice was distracting them I changed into my city clothes and climbed out of my window for the second time in two days. I sneaked past the guards again and walked down to the city.

It was still pretty early in the day, so I decided to stop by the local inn for a drink. When I walked in I was greeted with a loud bunch of _hey, Eddie_'s. I hated that name, but I tolerated it. No one here knew that I was the crown prince and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't like to be treated differently just because I happened to be born into the royal family.

I walked up to the head table, where one of my close friends was sitting. Jacob Black, king of the thieves in all of Glacies, was sitting there drinking a tankard of ale. He looked up and saw me and waved me over. "Hey, Eddie! Long time, no see. Where've you been lately?"

"Family stuff," I said with a wink as I sat down in the chair next to him. "And I hate that name." He laughed. Jacob was the only person who knew that I was the crown prince. He's known since the day we met. It was very interesting, to say the least.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day that I successfully sneaked out of the palace, and I had wandered around the marketplace for most of the day._

_I had gotten thirsty, so I walked into one of the only inns in the city, the Twilight Inn _**(I know, not very original)**_. I walked up to the bar and ordered a tankard of lemonade, seeing as I was only thirteen at the time. _

_As I was enjoying my drink, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a very tall youth, maybe about two years older than me at the time, with russet-colored skin and long black hair tied back with a leather tie, smiling down at me._

"_Hello, your Highness," the youth said with a small bow of his head. _

_I stared at him in shack for a second. Then I realized that he looked familiar for some reason. Then I remembered. "What's your name, King of the Thieves?"_

_The youth smiled. "Jacob Black, at your service," he said with another bow._

_I had to laugh at that. He was a real character, this one._

"_So what is the heir to the throne doing down in the city?" Jacob asked as he sat next to me._

_I sighed. "I just wanted to get away from everything. I don't think I could take another council meeting on crops," I said with a laugh. Jacob laughed with me._

"_Well, that sounds reasonable and I'm assuming no one knows that your here," Jacob said, raising an eyebrow._

_I laughed. "You assumed correctly and I would like to keep it that way," I said, lifting my own eyebrow. _

"_Your secret is safe with me," he said, holding out his hand._

_I took his hand and shook it. "Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

Jacob laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea," I said with a grimace. He laughed again.

"So what brings you down to the city on this lovely day?" Jacob asked.

"Uh, I, uh, I need to find something," I stuttered.

"Something or some_one_?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Someone," I sighed. After all the time that I've spent with Jacob, there wasn't really any point in trying to hide something from him. He would figure it out eventually.

"And who might this someone be?"he asked.

"Um, I don't know her name," I said truthfully.

"Ah, it's a girl. Sounds like little Eddie's finally found someone," he teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. But I was wondering if maybe you could help me find her. I saw her yesterday in the marketplace."

"There were a lot of young girls in the marketplace yesterday. Mind telling me what she looked like?"

"She was wearing a long, royal blue dress, brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, heart-shaped f--" Jacob cut me off.

"I think I know which girls you're talking about. She's one of my best friends. I was expecting her any minute actually. She and her cousin were coming to meet Beth and I for a drink." He paused. "And I'm guessing you would like to meet her?"

I looked down and nodded. He laughed and slapped me on the back. "It's alright." He looked up and smiled. I looked over in the direction he was looking and saw her. "Is she the girl you were talking about?" I nodded as he smiled again. He beckoned over the girl and two others.

"Hello, Jacob. Who's your friend?" the girl said as she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"This is Eddie," Jacob said with a grin. I sent him a look as he laughed.

"It's Edward, actually. I truly despise that name and Jacob knows it." Jacob laughed again as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, Beth, and started talking to the other girl that came in with Beth. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Bella," she said with another smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," I said as I kissed her hand delicately. I was looking into her deep brown eyes and I forgot that I was still kissing her hand. I quickly dropped her hand as we both blushed.

I heard some chuckling coming from beside us. I shot Jacob a glare but he ignored me. "I've got something in the back for you two," Jacob said to Beth and the other girl. "If you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the back, then I'll happily get it for you."

They both nodded and got up to follow him. I looked at him with a look that said "_What are you doing!?"_ He just winked and walked to the back with the girls following him, leaving me alone with Bella.

"So, what brings you to the city?" Bella asked me after a short silence.

"Uh, my family just moved into the city because of my father's business. He's a merchant," I said, saying the first thing that came to mind. I wasn't going to tell her the real story. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh, have I heard of it?" she asked.

"Um, I don't think so. It's pretty new," I said.

"Ah." It was quiet for another minute.

"What do you do around here for fun?" I asked. I already knew about all the entertainment but she didn't know that.

"Well, there's a festival coming up soon. You should come with us. We go every year. It's really fun," Bella said. Her eyes lit up as she spoke about the festival.

I smiled at her. "I think I might. When is it exactly?"

"It starts tomorrow actually. You could meet us here and then we could go together," she offered. She smiled again. I loved her smile.

I smiled back. "Alright. What time?"

"Well, the festival starts at sunset, so maybe about half an hour before."

"Okay." It was quiet again, but it was a comfortable silence. I just couldn't believe that an angel could exist on this planet. And she really did look like an angel. The light that was coming in through the window was shining behind her, making her look like she was glowing. The light bounced off of her pale skin and her long mahogany hair. Her brown eyes were sparkling. She was just beautiful.

Then she looked at me, making me stop staring at her, and smiled. I smiled back as Jacob and the other girls came back.

"So do we know each other now?" Jacob asked as he sat back down and pulled Beth into his lap. She giggled.

"Yes," Bella and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other again.

I looked out the window after talking to Bella and Jacob some more and realized that it was almost sunset.

I had lost track of time and now I was going to be late for dinner. I cursed under my breath. I had to think of an excuse for my lateness. "Sorry, Jacob. I've got to go. Family stuff," I said as I got up out of my chair.

"Oh," he said. "Have fun," he said with a laugh.

"I doubt that," I laughed back. "Good day, Jacob. Beth. Angela. Bella." Before I turned to leave, I walked over to Bella and kissed her hand again. She blushed but smiled her lovely smile. I smiled back before leaving.

I sprinted back to the gate and sneaked past the guards again and up to my room. When I got to my rooms, the maids weren't there thankfully. I changed clothes quickly and rushed to the dining hall. The herald was still there. He smirked at me. "Running a bit late, your Highness?"

I grinned and nodded my head as I tried to catch my breath. I was still a bit winded from the run back to the palace. He chuckled and opened the door and announced me.

I walked over to the table and bowed to my mother and father before sitting down. My cousins were there as well.

"Edward, where have you been?" my mother asked.

"I, uh," I had forgotten to think of an excuse for my lateness. "I--" Alice saved me.

"He told me that he was going to be in palace gardens today. He must have lost track of time," she said. Did I say that I loved that girl?

"Is this true, Edward?" my mother asked.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry for being late," I said, truthfully. Well, the second part was true.

"It's quite alright, dear," my mother said. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at Alice and mouthed, "Thank you." She just smiled and nodded at me. She also sent me a look that said that she wanted to know everything about today. She had used this look many times before. Most of those times were very entertaining. I smiled at the memories.

Dinner pasted by quickly and then I excused myself and headed to my rooms. When I got there, I walked in and closed the door. I turned around to find Alice sitting on my bed. I jumped when I saw her. She laughed.

"How do you do that?" I asked as I went to sit beside her.

"It's one of my many talents," she said with another laugh. "Now tell me everything."

"Well, I found her," I paused making her wait for a second. She looked like she was about to explode.

"And?" she urged. I laughed.

"And her name is Bella Swan and she's invited me to the festival tomorrow evening."

Alice pounced on me and gave me what I think was a hug. "Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet h--" She stopped talking.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked warily.

"I just remembered that your mother and father said that they were going to the festival too," she said frantically.

"What!" I said in disbelief. My parents didn't go to festivals and they just had to choose this one to start going to them.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Well, I can't just not go. I'll sneak out again and just have to stay away from them," I said. I would have to think more about this but I would do that later.

"Alright," Alice said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I said as she closed the door.

I changed out of my clothes and laid back on my bed. I would have to finalized my plan but I knew that I wasn't going to miss my chance to be with Bella.

As I was thinking about Bella, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the angel.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward had just left and then I was bombarded with questions.

"What did you talk about while we were gone? Tell me, Bella!" Angela asked.

I laughed. "I just invited him to the festival tomorrow," I said simply.

She gasped. "You did?" I nodded and then gave her a look when she smirked. "What?" I asked.

"It seems that our Bella has a little crush on someone," Angela teased.

"I do not have a crush on Edward," I said as I blushed.

"Yes, you do," she said.

"No, I don't. We're just friends. I just met him today." The last part was the only true part of that whole statement.

"Mmhmm," she said with a smirk. "I'm sure you are."

"I think you've inhaled too much smoke today, Angela. You have no idea what you're talking about," I said looking away from her. She, Jacob, and Beth laughed.

"I think we need to go," I said, standing up quickly. I said goodbye to Jacob and Beth and headed towards the door. Angela caught up a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," Angela said.

"It's alright but you were right though," I admitted.

She faked a gasp. "Bella, the heartless, has a crush on someone? Unbelievable," she joked.

I gave her a light shove. "Oh, be quiet," I said with a laugh.

We arrived at the house and we parted ways when we got up the stairs. I went to my room to change out of my clothes and then I went to my bed. I was exhausted but I was too excited to sleep. I couldn't believe that I was going to the festival with Edward, Adonis himself. He was just perfect. He was sweet and charming and just amazing. He had the most beautiful smile. It made me a little dizzy just looking at it.

Before I knew it though, I was asleep, dreaming of Edward.

**A/N: Yay! Bella and Edward have finally met! I hope you liked it. Sorry, this isn't my best work. **

**Please, please review! I'm begging you! I'm on my hands and knees! Please review!**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty & Freesia :)**


	5. Ch 5 Festival Night

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait. School's been insane. Test after test after test. Jeez, will the insanity ever end! Sorry for the rant. I'll let you read now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(**

**Chapter 5: FESTIVAL NIGHT**

**(Edward's POV)**

I was waiting for my parents to leave for the festival before I left to meet Bella and Jacob. My parents hadn't wanted me to go to the festival. They wanted me to be "formally introduced". I honestly didn't care how I was introduced.

I had asked Alice to tell Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in on the plan because they were going to help me keep an eye out for my parents. They gladly said they would help after they teased me relentlessly for an hour.

"Aww isn't it sweet. Little Edward has his first crush on someone," Rosalie teased. We were all sitting in my rooms. Everyone laughed at me when I gave them a look.

"Took you long enough," Emmett said as he ruffled my hair that had taken Alice and I almost three hours to make it even look close to flat.

"Emmett, you dolt, you messed up his hair," Alice said as she grabbed a comb from the dresser and attacked my head with it.

I pulled away from her. "Alice, I think I can do that myself," I said as I gave her a look and ran my fingers through it. She sighed in exasperation. She hated it when I did that, it drove her insane. She was always saying, "There's something called a comb, you know." I just laughed at her.

"There's something called a comb, you know," she said as she threw the comb back on the dresser. See what I mean?

They teased me some more because of what Alice did. I fell on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. They laughed at me again. Apparently I was hilarious.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called in a bored voice.

"Prince Edward," one of the flirty maids said. "Your parents said that they were leaving for the festival and that they would like your cousins to prepare to leave with them." She said all of this while staring at me. It was actually kind of disgusting.

"Thank you," I said. "Tell them that my cousins will be ready momentarily."

"Yes, Your Highness," she said as she fluttered her eye lashes and curtsied. After she left I felt like throwing up.

"That was disgusting," Emmett said, looking like he was about to gag."I'm glad I don't have to deal with that."

"Well, you should be since your wife is sitting right next to you," I said with a smirk.

After that they left (after we went over the plan again), and headed to the festival with my parents.

After I knew they were gone, I changed into a emerald green tunic with a white shirt underneath and a pair of black pants with my boots for the occasion and slipped out of the palace and down to the city. There were torches lit everywhere, making the marketplace glitter. People were talking and laughing with each other. Some couples were off away from the crowd, talking quietly to each other.

I made to the Twilight Inn and walked inside the crowded main room. I smoothed my shirt and hair as I walked over to where I saw Jacob and Bella sitting.

Jacob saw me first and waved me over. When I reached the table, Bella smiled at me.

"Hi, Edward. You look nice," she said with smirk.

"Thank you," I said. "You look nice, as well." She blushed. Jacob snickered. Bella and I shot him a glare. He just laughed again.

"Shall we go?" I asked offering my arm to Bella. She smiled and took it.

"What? No arm for me? I'm hurt," Jacob said in mock pain. I gave him a look.

"I think you'll be alright," Bella said with a grin at her friend. He laughed as he followed us out of the inn.

When we walked out into the marketplace, the talking and laughter had increased and people were dancing as a group of musicians started to play. Jacob saw Beth and went over to her after he goodbye to Bella and I, leaving the two of us alone.

I decided to take a chance. "Bella, would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "Sure, but I will warn you now that I lack the coordination to do most normal activities."

I laughed. "I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer," I said as I pulled her into the square.

The song had a faster tempo to it, so I twirled Bella around the square as she laughed her musical laugh.

"You are a lovely dancer, Edward," she said to me as the tempo slowed.

"Why, thank you. And you are a very nice dancer yourself," I said with a grin. She blushed.

"I had a little help," she said slyly.

"And who might have given you this help?" I asked.

"You," she said.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, silly," she said with a laugh as she slapped my chest lightly.

I laughed. "I guess you're right," I sighed.

She giggled. "Well, aren't we just a little full of ourself," she giggled again.

We had been dancing for about an hour before I saw the top of Emmett's head. He looked over the top of people heads and saw me. He nodded his head behind him, which meant that my parents were behind him. I nodded a small nod in his direction and said to Bella, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," she said with a smile. I smiled back and led her out of the square and back to the Twilight Inn. I led her to a table and said that I'd be right back with the drinks.

I walked to the bar and ordered two lemonades. I paid for the drinks and walked back over to the table that Bella was sitting at.

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip of the drink. I watched her as she drank. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that empisized her pale skin and made her shine. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered in the torch light.

She looked over at me and saw me watching her. She blushed a light crimson as I looked away quickly.

We had been sitting there for about thirty minutes when I decided that I was going to take another chance. "Bella, would you like to go on a walk?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, that would be nice." I offered her my arm and helped her up and we walked out of the inn. We walked away from the busy part of the square and into the quieter part of the city.

When we were alone, I looked up into the sky and looked at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight," Bella said as she leaned closer to me as a cool breeze started to blow. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest to shelter her from the wind. She sighed happily.

I placed my cheek on the top of her head and started to rub circles on her back to warm her up.

I was just so comfortable here with her that I did probably one of the stupidest things in my life. "Bella?" I whispered.

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Hmm?"

I lowered my head to hers and gently pressed my lips against hers. _Wait! What am I doing?_

I pulled away quickly and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I'm really sor--" Bella cut me off when she placed a finger to my lips. She was smiling.

She giggled softly. "Edward, it's alright. I really didn't mind. What I want to know is why you stopped." She looked me in the eyes again with a small smile on her lips. I smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

I pressed my lips against hers and wrapped my arms around her waist again. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her smiling against my lips.

When we pulled apart, she had the most brilliant smile on her face. "I think we need to get back."

I nodded in agreement as I took her hand and led her back to the festival. She was smiling brightly and I'm sure I was too.

When we got back to the square, I saw Alice bouncing around like she usually did when she was excited. When she saw me she smiled when she saw that Bella and I were holding hands but then she started pointing towards the palace. That was the sign that my parents were about to head back. I had to be back before they got home.

I nodded to her and then turned to Bella. "My father said that he wanted me home before it got too late, so I've got to go," I said, even though I really didn't want to leave.

"Oh, okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. How about I meet you at the Twilight Inn at noon?"

She smiled. "Alright." Her eyes sparkled. I smiled back.

I leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Goodnight, love. Dream sweet dreams tonight." She sighed again. I smiled to myself as I turned towards the palace. I ran back as fast as I could and sneaked past the guards and ran up to rooms. I changed quickly and fell onto my bed with a large smile plastered to my face.

After a little while, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called happily.

Alice barged into the room and jumped on the bed. "Tell me everything," she demanded.

I told her about my night and when I was done, she squealed so loudly that I think that I went partially deaf in my right ear.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you," she said as she gave me a hug. "When are you going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow at noon," I said with a smile. Alice squealed again.

"You have to tell me everything when you get back, okay? And you better not leave anything out," she threatened.

I laughed. "I won't, Alice. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward," she called as she skipped out of the room with a smile on her face.

I fell back onto my bed. Tonight had been the best night of my life and I didn't want to forget a thing about it.

**A/N: There you go. I hope you liked it. Please review. I will love you forever. :)**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Freesia :)**


	6. Ch 6 Unexpected News

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I swear school gets crazier every day! Anyway, I'll stop bothering you with my petty complaints, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. L**

**Chapter 6: UNEXPECTED NEWS**

**(Edward's POV)**

I woke up the next morning with a huge grin on my face. I had just remembered last night and all of the happiness that I had felt last night had flooded back into my body.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed before the maids came in to do it for me. I hated it when they did.

I left my rooms and headed towards the dining hall. When I arrived, everyone was already at the table. _Why am I always the last one here?_ I thought to myself with a chuckle.

I sat down in my usual seat as my mother said, "Good morning, Edward. How was your evening?"

A small smile pulled on my lips as I said, "It was fine." My cousins shot me knowing looks with small smiles on their faces as well.

"What did you do?" my mother asked.

"I ended up in the library for most of the night," I said. I had already come up with a story.

"That's nice, dear," she said with a smile.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked my parents as I started to eat. I was starving. Being with Bella made me forget about being hungry, so I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

"Yes," my father said. "It was nice to finally get out of this palace and see the city again. I always used to sneak out when I was younger and look around." He chuckled at the memories.

_Well that explains why I like to do it._ I thought with a smile. My cousins were looking at me again. They looked like they were trying not to laugh. I shot them a look telling them to stop.

After breakfast, I excused myself and headed to my rooms. I wanted to get ready to meet Bella but I had to think of a reason why I wasn't going to be in the palace for the afternoon.

I was thinking of a story as I changed clothes. I was tucking in my shirt when Alice skipped into the room.

"Hello, Edward. Getting ready to meet Bella?" she asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk of my own.

She smiled at me. "So what's your story this time?"

"Um, I haven't thought of one yet. Actually, I was wondering if you had any ideas," I said to her.

She sighed but smiled. "I always have to come up with the stories."

"I know. It's only because you're the best at it," I said with a grin.

"I know," she said. I laughed. "I'll think of something but now you need to go if you want to meet her at noon."

"Alright," I said as I headed to the window. I was about to drop out of my window as I said, "Thanks, Alice." She smiled and I dropped down to the grass below.

She stuck her head out of the window and said to me, "Do you do that every time?" I nodded up at her. "Well, we'll have to find another way for you to do this. You'll get your clothes messed up." I laughed and shook my head at her.

"This way works just fine," I said. "It's worked for over four years and I haven't once come back with a speck of dirt on me."

She gave me a look and said, "I'm sure. Go on then. You'll be late." And with that she disappeared back inside and then I headed towards the west gate again.

I snuck past the guards and walked down to the city to meet my Bella. _My Bella. I like the sound of that. _I smiled at the thought.

When I arrived at the Twilight, I saw Bella immediately but she was talking to another girl. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. She jumped and spun around with a angry look on her face but it was replaced with a smile when she saw it was me.

"Hello, love," I said with a smile.

"Hello," she said with a breath-taking smile. "You scared me half to death," she added as she slapped my chest lightly.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," she said. I smiled down at her and pulled her closer to me. "Oh, I almost forgot. Edward, this is my friend Emily." I nodded in Emily's direction and she nodded back. "Emily, this is Edward."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your all Bella's been talking about since last night at the festival," Emily said with a smirk on her face. Bella flushed red and sent a glare Emily's way. Emily just laughed.

"I think it's time you went to find Sam," Bella said to Emily. Emily laughed again but nodded.

"I'll see you later, Bella," she said with a wink as she left to find this Sam. Bella blushed again.

Once Emily was gone, I asked Bella, "Do you want to go some place more private?" She smiled up at me and nodded. I let go of all of her except for her hand and pulled her towards the exit. I wanted to take her to a secret place that I found a long time ago. It was a place that I went to think or just to get away from all of the madness that came along with my title.

I pulled Bella down the road and away from the busy part of the city. When she saw that we were leaving the city she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To a place that I found. It's quite nice. And it's quiet," I said as I pulled her towards the forest. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that we were headed into the forest. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that every time I walk into the forest, I always end up tripping over everything that's on the ground, and that includes the ground," she said as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Bella, do you think that I would let you trip over anything? I could carry you if you would like," I said with a grin.

"No, I didn't think that you would let me trip and I doubt that you could carry me. I'm a bit heavier than your average pack."

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough? Your bruising my ego, love," I said as I placed my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"No, no. I'm not saying that. I was just say--," I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips.

"It's alright. I was just joking around with you," I said with a laugh.

"Oh," was all she said and with that I scooped her up into my arms and walked into the forest.

"Edward, put me down," she said with a giggle.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Just enjoy the view, Bella," I said as I brought her closer to my chest.

"Now that I can do without causing anybody harm," she said with a smirk on her beautiful face. I just chuckled again.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we reached the spot. It was a bright, grassy meadow with colorful wildflowers growing everywhere.

I heard Bella gasp as I set her down on her feet again. "Edward, this is beautiful," she said as she looked up at me.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said. She blushed again as I leaned down to give her a kiss on her soft pink lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She placed her arms around my neck.

When we pulled apart, Bella had a bright smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. I smiled too. "I've been waiting to do that since the moment I left you last night," I said to her as I pulled her towards the center of the meadow. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed happily. I kissed the top of her head.

We sat there for the rest of the afternoon just talking. I laid down in the cool grass after a little while. Bella slid off my lap and laid next to me. I held her close to me; one of my arms around her shoulders, her head on my chest. Her eyes were closed but she didn't sleep. She had a small smile on her lips.

A little while later, I looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. I had to get back to the palace.

I reluctantly sat up slowly so not to startle Bella. "Bella, love? It's time to leave." She sighed but sat up. I got up and then reached down to help her up. I smiled at her as I scooped her up into my arms again. She sighed and rolled her eyes but smiled. I held her close as I carried her out of the meadow and back into town.

I set her back on her feet as we exited the forest and asked, "Where do you live?"

"I'll show you," she said as she took my hand. "You could meet my aunt, if you would like."

I smiled at her. "Alright. Lead the way."

We walked into town and past the Twilight and then turned down another street that was lined with small but nice houses. I decided that I liked it better than the palace.

She led me to one of the houses. This one had a small garden off to one side that was filled with flowers. She led me up to the front door and said, "Well, this is it."

"I like it," I said with a smile. She smiled back as she opened the front door.

"Aunt Melina," she called. "I'm home."

A small woman walked out of what I suspected was the kitchen because she was drying a plate. She had dark hair that had a few streaks of gray in it that was pulled back out of her face. She had dark brown eyes that were filled with kindness. She had a smile on her face. "Hello, dear. How was your day and who is this handsome young man?" Bella's aunt asked.

Bella cheeks turned pink slightly and said, "My day was good and I wanted you to meet my, um, boyfriend, Edward." Her blushed was steadily getting darker as she continued to speak.

"Oh," her aunt said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Edward. You're the first boy Bella's ever brought home." Bella's eyes widen and her face was now completely red. Her aunt chuckled quietly.

Bella turned towards me and asked quickly, "Would you like a tour?" I flashed as smile and nodded. She then pulled me past her aunt and towards the stairs. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am," I called over my shoulder before Bella pulled me up the stairs. I could hear Bella's aunt chuckle as she walked back into the kitchen.

Once we were on the second floor, she turned to me and asked, "Was it okay for me to call you my boyfriend? I couldn't think of anything else. I just--" I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips.

I smiled at her. "Bella, it's fine. I don't mind, really. I was hoping that I was anyway. I just thought it was too soon. But since I'm your boyfriend, I have something to ask you."

She looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled a bright smile. "Yes!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck. I chuckled. She let go of my neck and then pulled me down the hallway. "Let's start this tour shall we? This is Angela's room, and this is my aunt's room and the room that you past when you came in was the kitchen. The den is across the hall..." she listed off all of the room's and then we got to the last door of the hallway. "And this is my room." She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. I looked into the room and it looked almost exactly like I imagined it. There were books on almost every surface imaginable. Her clothes her hung up neatly and the bed was made.

She pulled me into the room and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"I like it," I said with a smile. I looked down at her and she was smiling too. I looked out the window and saw that it was almost dark. I was going to be late now.

She saw me look out the window and her face fell a little. "You have to leave?"

I nodded but smiled at her. "I can come back tomorrow, if you would like."

Her face lit up again. "Yes, I would like that." I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. "Bye, love," I said as I turned to leave.

She walked me to the door and when I rounded the corner and I was out of her sight, I ran to the palace. This was the second time I was going to be late. I was usually never late for dinner and my parents were bound to notice something.

I snuck past the guards again and up to my rooms. I changed quickly and ran towards the dining hall. I slowed down before I rounded the corner so I could catch my breath. Once my breathing was back to normal, I walked to the doors. I entered like always and went to my seat.

"Edward, why are you late again?" my mother asked. I winced. I knew they would catch on.

"I fell asleep earlier. I sorry, mother," I lied.

"It's alright, dear. Just try to get here on time," she said. That was the last thing she said about it. I let out a sigh of relief.

As I was taking a sip of my drink, my father said, "Some delegates from Flamma are coming later this week. And Princess Tanya will be accompanying them. We'll need to--" He stopped talking when my drink flew out of my mouth and out onto the table.

"Edward!" I mother gasped, appalled.

I stared at my father in disbelief. Tanya was coming to the palace. This could not be happening right now. Tanya was one of the most annoying and infuriating girls I have ever met. She was constantly talking about herself and whining when she wasn't.

"Tanya is coming?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," was my father's answer and then he continued to talk about preparations that needed to be made. I excused myself and headed to my room.

When I got there, I fell onto my bed and groaned. This could not be happening. Tanya had always been exactly like all the other girls around here, annoying and title-crazed. Even though she was a princess, she always wanted more. She wanted to be queen and that wouldn't happen in her country because she was the youngest of her sisters. Kate and Irina, Tanya's elder sisters, weren't obsessed with titles and money, so I liked them well enough.

And because Tanya was coming, I would have to stay in the palace more often, which meant that I couldn't see Bella as often. Just the thought of not being able to see my angel made my heart ache.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was one of the servants. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but His Majesty would like to speak to you in his study."

"Thank you," I said dully. "You may go." The man bowed and left. I pulled myself off the bed and headed to my father's study. I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard my father call.

I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs across from my father. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," he said. "I have something important to discuss with you."

**A/N: Oooo, cliffy! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I thought this would be a nice chapter to throw in some fluff and then drift into some of the deeper stuff. Sorry again for the wait. Oh, and Flamma (Tanya's country) means fire in Latin, in case you were wondering.**

**Review, please. I beg of thee! Review!**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Freesia :)**


	7. Ch 7 Discussion

**A/N: Howdy ya'll! I'm back with another chapter! Whoo! Anyway, I'll let you read now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its lovely characters.**

**Chapter 7: Discussion**

**(Edward's POV)**

_

* * *

_

Previously on _**On Opposite Ends**__:_

_I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs across from my father. "You wanted to speak with me?"_

"_Yes," he said. "I have something important to discuss with you."_

* * *

My father paused for a moment. "And that would be?" I asked, trying to get him to continue.

He took a deep breathe. "I know that your still young, son, but this has to happen." He paused again.

"_What_ has to happen?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"You need to find a wife," he said flatly.

I just stared at him. I didn't know how to respond to that. I had to get _married?_ Why? My father and mother were still young. I wasn't supposed to ascend the throne for years. I really didn't understand.

"Why?" I asked, still in shock.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about this but I think you need to know now. We've been having some trouble with Flamma and we don't know how it will turn out. We need to make sure that the throne is stable. I didn't want you to have to worry about any of this but we couldn't go against the inevitable," my father said with a sigh.

"So how long do I have?" I asked after a moment.

"About a month, I suppose," he sighed again. "Your mother hates this. She didn't want you to have to worry about getting married for at least a few more years." He shook his head in dismay.

I looked at the floor. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes," my father said with another sigh. "If you don't find a girl in time, then we have one picked for you." My head snapped up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tanya," was all he said.

"Tanya? Tanya!? You mean the princess who can only think about herself? The girl who could infuriate the calmest person on this earth? The girl who makes me want to run out into the road and get run over by a horse? _That_ Tanya?" I nearly shouted at my father. How could he even think that she was a suitable bride for me?

My father gave me a look that made me sit back down in my chair but I wasn't about to stop. Me marrying Tanya? It's pure insanity.

"Edward, calm down. She's only a last resort. You still have plenty of time," my father said calmly.

I took a deep breath, letting my anger slip away. I still had time. I let out a sigh. "Alright," I said. "So, are there any restrictions to who I can choose?"

"No, son. Your mother and I want you to be happy with who you choose. And if she happens to be of royal descent or a commoner, we will be happy with whoever you choose."

When he said that there were no restrictions, I was elated. The first person that came to my mind was my sweet, beautiful Bella. She would be the perfect bride for me.

As I was thinking this, I realized something.

I was in love with Bella. She was the person that I looked forward to seeing everyday. She was the one that I never wanted to leave. She was the one that I wanted to marry. She was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was _the one_.

I knew that I've only known her for three days but I knew that I did with all of my heart. I know that it's possible because I've seen it happen before. Alice told Jasper that she loved him the first day that she saw him and they were very young and they're still happy and together.

But I had forgotten the most important detail. She didn't know who I really was. No one did. No one has ever seen me as the prince outside of the palace. In the city, I was Edward the merchant's son, not Edward the heir to the Glacian throne.

This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Edward? Edward, are you listening to me?" my father's stern voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He continued.

"As I was saying, your mother and I have arranged a ball of sorts to help you meet someone. You don't have to choose any of them but if you happen to find someone that you would like to choose, then that's that."

"Alright," I said as my mind started to wrap around the plan that was formulating in my head.

"That's all, son. You are excused. And we truly are sorry about the abruptness of this but it has to be done," I father said sympathetically.

"I understand. Goodnight, father," I sighed as I got up and left his study.

I walked back to my rooms, the plan that I had started to formulate in my father's study was starting to come into view. I knew that would need help and I knew the perfect person for the job. Alice.

I walked into my rooms and jumped when I saw that Alice was sitting on my bed. "You've really got to stop doing that," I scolded her.

"I'm sorry. What did Uncle want?" she asked curiously.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed next to her. "He told me that we've been having trouble with Flamma. He said, that to keep the crown stable, I had to get _married_. That I understood but the then he said that if I didn't find the girl I wanted in a month, then I would have to marry Tanya," I said the last part in disgust.

Alice gasped_. _"Tanya? Why on earth would they even consider her for you? She's horrible."

"I know. That's what I said to my father. He said that she was only a last resort and that I'm thankful for. Father said that there weren't any restrictions to who I choose though…" I paused, hoping she would get he hint.

She did. "But how are you going to tell her? She doesn't know that you're the prince."

"I know. That's what I need your help with. I have a plan. Father said that there is to be a ball to help me meet someone. I was thinking that if you could help me find a way to invite her, then I could tell her then."

She smiled. "I can certainly help you with that."

"Thank you. She'll need a gown and all that other stuff that you girls need," I said with a smirk. She laughed and slapped me on the shoulder lightly.

"I can arrange that," she said as she got up. "I'll get started immediately. Goodnight, Edward. Just let me know if you need help with anything else."

"Alright, Alice. Thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure. Besides you're my favorite cousin," she said with a giggle.

"I'm your only cousin," I said with a laugh. "Goodnight, Alice."

She just giggled again as she left the room. I knew that Alice would pull through for me and I was thankful to have her.

But the only thing that I was worried about was Bella's reaction to who I really was. I sighed as I laid down on my bed. There was only one way to find out and that plan was in action. I could only hope that it would work.

**(Bella's POV from when Edward left her house)**

I watched as Edward rounded the corner and head to his home. I sighed and walked back into the house.

For the past three days, it seems like it's been harder to stay away from him. I don't know why. It just feels like in my heart there's something missing when he's not with me and I'm getting very confused.

I walked into the kitchen where Aunt Melina was making dinner. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hello, dear. Has Edward gone home?" I nodded as I sat down at the table.

"Aunt Melina? What does it mean if you have this feeling inside like something's missing when their not around?" I asked suddenly. I don't know where the question came from but I'm glad I said it.

She put down the spoon she was using and said, "Well, usually it means that you love someone."

"What does love feel like?" I asked. I certainly had no idea. I've never loved anyone.

"Well, you feel like everything is going to be all right when the person is around and when they're not, you get this feeling inside that's telling you that you want and need them. You know when your in love when you know that this person is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Those are only a few things that help you know but most of the time you just know." She smiled softly at me.

I nodded and got up from the table. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Alright, dear," she said as she went back to stirring.

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed.

Could I possibly love Edward? No, I couldn't. I didn't believe in love. It wasn't possible, was it? I wasn't sure but then I thought about was Aunt Melina said. I had that feeling inside that I was safe when Edward was near. I had that feeling that told me that I wanted and needed him when he wasn't.

And then I realized something.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. He was the one that had captured my heart and I didn't want him to let it go. He was the one that I had fallen love with even if it had only been a few days. I had a feeling that that's happened before and it worked. I was going to make this work with Edward. I didn't know if he felt the same but I was sure about my feelings.

He was _the one_. I smiled at the thought of being with Edward for the rest of my life. I really liked that thought.

I didn't stop smiling as I got up from my bed and went down to the kitchen for dinner.

**A/N: We now know what Carlisle wanted to talk to Edward about. Edward has to get married! Oh my! LOL. Anyway, no cliffy today. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review. I'm on my hands and knees here. Please.**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Freesia :)**


	8. Ch 8 Unexpected News And Unwanted Guests

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! School has been insane lately. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! Sorry if any of you got confused. I forgot that I had split chapter 6 and 7 into two different chapters. It was originally supposed to be one. Enough of my rambling! Let's read on! Whoo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely world that is Twilight, but I do own the magical land of Glacies and it's got some pretty good perks (coughPrinceEdwardcough).**

**Chapter 8: UNEXPECTED NEWS AND UNWANTED GUESTS**

**(Edward's POV) **

I woke up the next morning in a disgruntled mood. Tanya was supposed to arrive today and I was the one who would have to greet her. I got up though because I wanted to spend some time with Bella before she got here.

I changed and snuck over to Alice's room. I had to tell someone where I was going, so they wouldn't start to look for me. That would be very bad.

I knocked on the door quietly. Alice came to the door after about a minute. I heard Jasper grumbling something about "who could possibly be up this early in the damn morning" inside the room. Unlike his wife, Jasper was not a morning person.

"Hello, Edward," Alice chirped quietly, not wanting to disturb Jasper anymore. She looked down at my clothes. "Going somewhere?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I smiled a bit and nodded. "I'll be back soon though. I have to be here to greet Tanya." I sneered her name. Alice felt the same way about her. She had a disgusted look on her face when I said her name.

"Alright, I'll give them your story if they ask," she said.

"Thank you, Alice, again. You are making this a lot easier on me," I said with a smile.

"That's my job," she chirped again. I chuckled as I snuck back to my room and out the window and past the guards again. This was becoming a daily routine for me now.

I walked down to the city and to Bella's house. I walked up to the front door and knocked. After about a minute, Bella's aunt came to the door.

"Hello, Ms. Weber. Is Bella in?" I asked politely.

"Yes, she is," she said with a smile. "I'll go fetch her."

I nodded as she went off into the house to find Bella. "Bella. Edward's here," she called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down," I heard Bella's sweet voice float down the stairs followed closely by a loud thunk. "Ouch," she said. I chuckled. That's my Bella.

"I swear that girl gets clumsier everyday," her aunt said with a chuckle as she walked into the kitchen. I had to admit that she was right about that fact.

She came down the stairs in a emerald green dress that went wonderfully with her skin. "Hello, love," I said when she came over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hello," she said with a bright smile. "So where are we going today?"

I laughed. "I think we should pay our friend Jacob a visit."

"Okay," she said. She went over to the kitchen door and said to her aunt, "I'm going out with Edward. I'll be back later."

"Alright, dears. Have fun," Mrs. Weber said with her motherly smile.

We left Bella's house arm in arm and walked over to the Twilight.

Jacob was sitting at his usual table with Beth on his lap. "Hey, Jacob," Bella said happily as we got over to his table.

"Bella! Edward! What a pleasant surprise. Have a seat. Quil, bring these two some drinks," Jacob called to one of his friends.

I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Bella down into my lap. She gasped. "Edward!" I chuckled. She sounded like my mother.

"Shh, Bella. It's fine," I said as I placed a small kiss on her cheek. She relaxed against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Aww, aren't those two the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Jacob laughed. Bella and I shot him a look.

"You're in a very good mood today, Jacob. Are you drunk?" I asked with a laugh of my own.

He laughed. "No, I'm not drunk but I did hear some very interesting news."

"And that would be?" Bella asked.

"That there was going to be a big, fancy ball at the palace in a few days which means a big, fancy party for us down here in the city."

My breath hitched when he said that. Why is he talking about this?

"What's this one for?" Beth asked in a somewhat bored voice. I was used to this tone when it came to balls and events that my family was always throwing. Alice liked hosting balls a little too much for her own good.

A smile crept up onto Jacob's face as his glanced flickered toward me. It was subtle enough that the girls thankfully didn't pick up on it. "My sources tell me that the prince has to get married soon, so the Royals are throwing a fancy party to help him find his lucky lady."

I really wanted Jacob to stop talking about this. I was starting to feel uncomfortable but I didn't let it show. I didn't want Bella to pick up on it.

"And the best part is that we finally get to see the boy. I don't know why they keep him locked up in that place, but anyway, they're going to announce who the bride-to-be is after he picks and then we shall see who the prince really is. Exciting, isn't it?"

The uncomfortable feeling was growing and I had the sudden urge to hit something very hard. Like maybe Jacob's head.

"Oh, yes. Very exciting," I said dryly. I shifted Bella off my lap and into the seat. She looked at me with confusion on her face. "I'll be back in a moment. I just want to have a small talk with my friend Jacob." I let my voice get a little louder when I said the last part. Jacob got the hint and sat Beth in the chair that he vacated and walked towards the back room. I followed him and when the door was closed, I turned on him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked furiously.

"She has to know sooner or later, Edward. I know that you didn't want her to find out about the ball this way but it was the only way for her to. Most of the time she doesn't leave her house. She's always reading some book or off in her own little world. The people in this city have barely seen her outside her house for more than just a few hours, let alone three days straight. She wouldn't have found out about the ball until it passed. I was just making it easier for you and her."

I sighed. "Fine, but how did you find out about all of this? I just found out last night."

Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," I said as I shook my head at myself. Jacob is the King of the Thieves. He knows about anything and everything before anyone else did.

Jacob just laughed. "It's alright. You're mind isn't working straight."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. He just laughed again.

"So, are you planning on finding a way to invite a certain someone to certain before-mentioned event?" Jacob asked curiously.

I gave him a skeptical look. "Maybe," I said.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" he asked.

"I've got my cousin on the job. She knows all about this type of thing," I explained.

"Ah, I see," he said with a nod. "And if said plan works, how are you planning on telling her about… yourself?"

I grimaced. "I'm still working on that part."

Jacob gave me a small slap on the back. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

I sighed. "I hope so."

He chuckled quietly. "Let's get back to the girls." I nodded as we walked back to the girls.

I stayed with Bella for the rest of the morning and then I had to leave and get back to the palace. I really didn't want to leave but I had to.

"Do you really have to leave?" she pouted.

She was so adorable when she pouted. "Yes. I'm sorry. My father wants me home soon."

She sighed. "Alright. When will I get to see you again?"

"I don't know, but it'll be soon though. I promise. I couldn't stay away for long even if I wanted too, which I don't," I said. She smiled as I gave her a small kiss before I left.

I ran back to the palace and back to my rooms. I changed and went back to the main gate where I was supposed to meet Tanya.

I had been waiting by the gate, staring at my shoes, for about thirty minutes. I hated having to wait for this girl. I didn't even like her but I had to be a gentleman and wait for her like I had been raised to do. Hopefully she would get here soon, so I could get her to her rooms and away from me.

The memories I had of Tanya were not good ones. I shuddered at them.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of wheels on the road. I looked up to see two carriages pulling up in front of the gate.

In the first were about five delegates from the country Flamma, our southern neighbor. They all exited the carriage and bowed to me. I hated it when they did that but I bowed to them as well.

"Welcome," I said formally as I straightened from my bow.

Before one of the delegates could speak, the second carriage door opened and out came Tanya. When she saw me she had a look in her eyes that made me want to run to my room and lock the door. She was one of the many women who had forced me into hiding before.

_Flashback_

_It was about six years ago and I was walking down the corridor to my rooms._

_I rounded the corner and heard her voice. I spun around quickly, thinking that maybe she didn't see me (even then I didn't like her). That wasn't the case._

_"Edward, there you are. Where have you been hiding lately?" she said as I cringed._

_I plastered the fake smile on like always and turned around. "Oh, no where special."_

_"Well, are you doing anything now?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes. I hated it when girls did that. It always disgusted._

_"Um, no, but--" she cut me off._

_"That's great! I was hoping someone could escort me through the gardens today…" she trailed off suggestively. For an eleven year old girl, she knew a little bit too much for her own good._

_This was before I knew that it was best to avoid these girls at all costs, so I said that I would against my better judgment. _

_I led her down to the gardens in silence. Well, I was silent, she talked a lot more that one human should. She was complaining about the servants that had been assigned to her. I personally liked all of our servants but apparently Tanya didn't. I tuned her out after the first two minutes of her constant whining._

_When we reached the garden close to the main tower (this happens to be the largest of them all) she turned to me all of a sudden and kissed me. I was in shocked for a second. This was the first time that a girl had kissed me and I wasn't enjoying it at all._

_I stepped back, pushing her softly off me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, even if I didn't like her. I was raised better than that. "Um…" was the only thing that came to my mind._

_"Oh, Edward, you know you like it," she said as she stepped closer to me. I took a step back from her. She just kept coming closer and I certainly didn't want to be cornered against a wall, so I came up with a plan. It wasn't very nice and my mother would have my head if she ever found out about it but it was the only way out of my predicament._

_I stopped backing up. "Wait, Tanya. You're right. I did like that kiss," I lied. (She apparently still thinks that this was true.)_

_Her face lit up slightly when I said this. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to hurt her feelings but I was going against the inevitable here._

_"Do you want to do it again?" she asked._

_I nodded my head and said, "Close your eyes." She obeyed and I ran as fast as I could away from her. The closest hiding spot was the tower, so I slipped through the door and closed it quickly. _

_It only took her a second to figure out that she had been tricked. "Edward?" I heard her calling. "Edward, where are you?" I had to admit that for someone so self-centered, she wasn't stupid. _

_Her voice was closer to the door than I had anticipated, so I ran up the spiraling stairs of the tower and into the room at the top. _

_I had never been up here before, so I decided to look around. I walked into the room to see that the walls were covered in many different colored pieces of glass. The sun shone through the window and made the room glitter with many beautiful colors. It was one of the most amazing things I had seen in my life._

_I was brought back to reality, when I heard the ruffling of some papers. I looked over to the corner of the room and saw my father sitting with a book. I was about to leave, so that I wouldn't disturb him, when he looked up and saw me._

_"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't want to disturb you," I said quietly. _

_He smiled at me and gestured with his hand for me to come over to him. I came and sat on the small stool sitting next to the chair he was in. "You didn't disturb, Edward. So what brings you up here?" he asked like he already knew the answer._

_I opened my mouth to lie, but instead the truth slipped out. "I'm hiding from Tanya." When I realized what I said, I clamped my mouth shut and looked away. Hiding from someone was rude and I knew better._

_But instead of the scolding that I was expecting, I heard him laugh. I looked up at him in surprise._

_"My poor son, already getting in trouble with the ladies. And why exactly are you hiding from Tanya, might I ask?"_

_"She kept trying to kiss me," I said. There was a edge of disgust in my voice. My father laughed again._

_"I know that you're too young for this now, but when you're old enough, you'll want girls to try to kiss you," he said._

_"I doubt that," I mumbled as my father laughed again. I really wanted to get off this certain topic, so I decided to change it. "What is this place exactly?" I asked as I looked around the room._

_I looked at my father to see him smiling. "This was the room that I would always come to when I wanted to be by myself to think or to avoid certain females when I was growing up here." I looked up at him in surprise again. He laughed as he said, "You're not the only one in the family who had certain unwanted admirers."_

_He took a deep breath and said, "This was also the room where I proposed to your mother the night of her birthday."_

_"Really?" I asked, completely surprised. I had heard the story many times but I had never known the specifics._

_"Yes, really. This might just be my favorite room in the palace," he said. He looked out the window and down at the gardens. He smiled. "I think Tanya gone now."_

_"Thank goodness," I said with a sigh as he laughed again._

_End Flashback_

That was the first time that Tanya had forced me into hiding and it wasn't the last.

But one good thing did come out of that day. I had found the room that my father had proposed to my mother in. From that day on, I promised myself that, if I did find a girl that I actually liked, I would follow my father's example and propose to her in that room.

The north tower's top room was now also my favorite room in the palace as well. I would go there when I couldn't go to the meadow, or if I just wanted to be alone to think.

And right now I was wishing that I could run there right now as I took Tanya's arm and led her into the palace, once again, against my better judgment.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you like it. Please review! Sorry again for the long wait and for any of you who read my other story _Hidden Love_, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was surprised when I could finally finish this chapter to update this story.**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Freesia :)**


	9. Ch 9 Kept Promises

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I finally got rid of the writer's block! WhooHoo! Anyway, I wanted thank you guys for being so patient with me. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Without further ado, here's chapter 9!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 9: KEPT PROMISES**

**(Edward's POV)**

I was finally on my way back down to see Bella. I haven't been able to see her for a week because I couldn't get away from Tanya.

I shook my head, trying to get Tanya out of my head as I walked up to Bella's door. I didn't want to think about her right now. I only wanted to think about my Bella.

I knocked on her door and after a minute her aunt came to the door. She smiled her motherly smile. "Why, hello, Edward. It's been a while."

"I know. My father had some company from another town and he wanted me their to help around the house," I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. We did have company. They were just from another country, is all.

"It's quite alright, dear. Bella's been waiting for you to come. She's quite entranced with you," she said, a humorous sparkle in her eye.

I smiled at that. I was very happy that Bella felt that way about me.

I looked up when I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Aunt Melina, who's at the d--" Bella appeared from around the corner and her face lit up when she saw me. "Edward!" I smiled when she ran into my arms. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Hello, love."

Bella's aunt laughed softly from behind Bella. She was smiling and shaking her head at Bella. Bella pulled away from my chest and looked at her aunt. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Aunt Melina, what did you tell him?" she accused. She gasped. "You didn't tell him about the sleep talking, did you?"

Aunt Melina shook her head and laughed again. "No, I didn't, but you just did." Bella slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that?" she asked as she buried her head in my chest.

"Hear what, love?" I asked, playing along with her.

She smiled up at me thankfully and then we said goodbye to her aunt. "So where are we going today?" she asked.

"I thought we could go to the meadow today," I said. I had something planned for her.

"Okay," she said. "But you'll have to carry me again unless you want me to hurt myself, which would probably happen anyway."

I laughed at her response and swept her off her feet. She yelped. "A little warning would have been nice." I just laughed again.

I made my way through the forest and to our meadow. "Close your eyes," I told her as we approached the edge of the meadow. She did. I walked up to the meadow and told her to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw what was laying in front of her.

"Edward, this is too much" she said as I set her back down on her feet.

I kissed the top of her head. "Nothing is too much for you." I had set up a small picnic for our day. This was the first day that I had a free day away from Tanya, so I wanted to make the most of it.

I took her hand and led her farther into the meadow. I sat down on the quilt that I had brought for us to sit on and I pulled her down with me. I sat her down in my lap and held her close so that her back was resting against my chest. "I missed you this week," I whispered against her neck. I placed a gentle kiss right below her ear.

"I missed you too," she breathed. She turned her head to the side so that she could see my face. She closed the distance between our lips in a sweet kiss. "I missed being able to do that," she whispered when we broke apart.

"Me too," I said. I held her close, wanting to make up for the time when I couldn't have her in my arms.

I pulled out the food that I had brought for her. We ate and laughed about things that had happened over the past week. When we were done, I gathered up the courage to say what I had anted to say since the beginning.

"Bella," I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…" I paused for a moment. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you lately."

"What is it, Edward?" she asked. "You can tell me."

"What I've been meaning to say is that… I love you." I finally got those three words out of my mouth.

I looked over at Bella. She was just sitting there. "Bella, you don't have to say it back. And I know that it's still early in our relationship, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. You---" she cut me off.

"Edward, I love you too," she said. "I just didn't know if it was too early." My face lit up and my heart soared. She loved me too. This was a miracle. I stood up and picked her up in my arms and spun her around. I kissed her with as mush passion as I could.

When I pulled away, I said, "Say it again, please."

She smiled and said, "I love you, Edward."

I smiled back. I set her back on her feet and kissed her forehead. "And I love you, my Bella."

She giggled happily and I kissed the top of her head. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. Great, I was going to be late again. But no matter, Bella loved me and that's all I cared about at the moment. But I couldn't let my family get suspicious and I definitely didn't want Tanya to start snooping around n my business. I sighed. "I think it's time we headed back."

Bella looked up and pouted slightly. I kissed her lip softly and she smiled slightly. "I promise that I'll come back tomorrow." She cheered slightly at that.

"Alright," she said. I scooped her up into my arms again and she giggled. I smiled down at my love. She was so amazing to love me like she did. I kissed her softly and made my way back through the forest. I would come back later for the basket and quilt.

We made it back to Bella's house quickly. I said a quick goodbye to her and her aunt and made my way back to the palace as fast as I could.

I made it to my rooms unseen as usual. As I was changing clothes (I finally convinced my parents that I didn't need help getting dressed anymore), I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called as I pulled my tunic over my head.

Alice poked her head into the room and then skipped over to my bed and plopped herself down. "So how was your day?" she asked curiously.

I looked back on the events of today and I huge smile spread across my face. Alice squealed. "What happened? You have to tell me!"

"She loved me," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"She said she loved me today," I said a little louder. Alice squealed again.

"She did? Edward, that is so amazing!" Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly.

After she calmed down a bit, we were about to head to the dining hall then I said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

That brought on another round of squeals. "Oh, Edward, I so happy for you! She's perfect for you."

I just smiled at my new found revelation as we headed to the dining hall for dinner. I then remembered that Tanya would be there. But I told myself that it wouldn't matter. Nothing could bring me down from this high I was on. Not even Tanya.

**A/N: Yay! They love each other. Ain't it sweet? I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks again for being so patient with me. **

**I beggith you to reviewith, pleaseith and I thankith you… ith (I think that's how they say it). And vote for my poll if you have already done so.**

**Laterz,**

**Kitty**


	10. Ch 10 Unexpected Gift

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! They were great! So, yeah… ONWARD WITH THE READING AND ALL THAT JAZZ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 10: UNEXPECTED GIFT**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next day and decided to go visit Jacob before Edward came. I got dressed quickly and headed to the Twilight Inn.

Jacob was sitting exactly were he always was. At the head of the main table of the inn. I weaved through the many people that were already at the bar and over to him. "Hi, Jake," I called over the noise of the already busy bar.

"Bella! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here all by yourself. Eddie-boy's usually with you," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and shoved his shoulder lightly. "I used to always come here by myself before I met Edward. He's just usually around when I come nowadays." Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

Well, the first part of that might have been a little lie. No wait, it was a complete lie. I never used to come out of my house. I was always reading or off somewhere where no one could interrupt my thoughts.

I've been hearing people whisper as I walked through the streets now. I've heard _Ooh, Bella's finally come out of her hole _or _It's probably because of that boy she's met_. That one always made me smile.

Edward was constantly on my mind. I relived our past moments when he wasn't near me. My favorite was yesterday. He told me he loved me. That was one of the most perfect moments of my life.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Jacob shake me. "Bella? Yoohoo! Anybody home in there?"

I laughed and swatted his hand away. "What is it, Jake?"

He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Edward said to give this to you and that he couldn't visit today because something came up with his family. He said he's very sorry." I nodded and took the note. I understood. His family was very important to him. I didn't want him to have to choose me over them. I wasn't that type of person. I opened the note and it said in Edward's elegant script:

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't come as I had originally promised. Something came up with my family and I had to help deal with it. I promise to see you as soon as possible. Nothing could keep me away for long. Go have some fun with Jacob and Beth._

_I love you._

_Edward_

I smiled at his sweet note as I placed it in the sash of my dress and decided to take Edward's advice. "Hey, Jake. What do you have around here that's fun?"

* * *

It was almost three o'clock when I came home from the Twilight. Jake and I and some of the other people at the bar, sat around telling crude jokes and listening to hilarious story after hilarious story.

When I walked in the house, Aunt Melina was in the kitchen cleaning. "Hello, Bella. Could you come help me clean the kitchen?"

I nodded and got to work. Right as I was about to leave the kitchen after I was done, someone knocked on the door. "Bella, could you get that for me, please?"

"Sure," I said as I walked to get the door. I opened the door to find a young man standing there with a large box in his arms. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I have a package for Miss Isabella Swan," he said.

"That's me," I said. He handed me the box. I thought it was going to be heavy but it was no more that about five pounds. "That you, sir."

He tipped his hat and strode away down the street. I closed the door and Aunt Melina came out of the kitchen. "Who was at the door, dear?" she asked.

"Apparently someone has sent me a package," I said, lifting the box to show her. She nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

I carried the box up to my room to open it. I was a little giddy. I rarely got packages, so I was a little excited.

I opened the box and gasped. Sitting in the box was the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen in my life. I picked it up and held it out in front of me to get a better look. The dress was made of the finest royal blue satin and had silver embroidering all along the bottom of the dress. A trail of silver embroidering draped through the middle of the skirt of the dress and ended at the top where the embroidering went all the way around the top of the strapless bodice **(pic on website)**.

I set the dress down on my bed and looked back in the box for anything else that might have been there. Inside there was a black velvet box, a silver half-mask **(pic on website)**, and an envelope.

I reached for the velvet box opened it. Inside was the most amazing piece of jewelry I had ever seen. It was a silver necklace with sapphires and diamonds dangling from one another **(pic on website)**.

I set the necklace down on the bed with the dress and the mask and pulled out the envelope. It was made of heavy parchment, obviously from someone in a higher class than me.

I pulled out the card and it read:

_Miss Isabella Swan_

_You are cordially invited to the Prince's Ball._

_A carriage will be at your home at 7:00 p.m.  
a week from today  
__to bring you to the Royal Palace._

_Please accept the gifts that were given  
__to you with this invitation._

I was having trouble breathing. I was being invited the prince's ball? This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? I've never met the prince a day in my life, in fact, no one has.

But it would very disrespectful for me not to attend at least for a little while. If they took the time to actually send me an invitation and all of these beautiful gifts, then I wouldn't want them to go to waste. I mean, when would I actually ever wear this dress again? The thing is, I wouldn't.

I'll go for at least an hour, just to make an appearance and then I'll leave. I'm not one for parties, if you haven't noticed from my… lack of social skills.

I then went downstairs to tell my aunt of my decision.

**A/N: Finally!!! I got a Bella's POV in there. The reason most of the story is in Edward's POV is because well… I prefer writing in Edward's point of view. I don't know why I like writing from a guy's POV. I guess it's just because all of the books I read are in a girl's POV, so writing in a guy's seems like a breather from those.**

**Anyway, please review. I know that you guys are reading this. It's not hard to type like two words and then push "submit". I would know, 'cause I've done it. And vote for my poll, please. Thank you to those of you who do review.**

**Yeah… that's it for now.**

**Peace, home dawgs! (I promise I'm not weird… okay, maybe a little ;) )**

**Kitty**


	11. Ch 11 The Ball

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So I went to see Twilight the Movie tonight and it was AWESOME!!! I'm like freaking out right now, but I'm going to let you read now, so that I don't scare you away with my freakishly hyper antics. If you have seen it and would like to discuss it, then PM me. Please don't send it in a review. Some people actually read those and wouldn't want it to be spoiled that way. K? Thanks! READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I did go to see the film! -insert girlish squeal here-**

**Chapter 11: THE BALL**

**(Edward's POV)**

_**One week later…**_

Today was the day of the ball and everyone was bouncing off the walls trying to get everything ready. Servants were hanging things all over the palace and cleaning everything that could have possibly been touched in the past few months.

I, on the other hand, was in my room, not getting in the way. I was nervous about tonight. Today was the day that Bella could become my wife. I was pacing back and forth, never stopping because if I didn't I would go crazy from the nerves.

Alice bounced into the room sometime around noon. "Edward, are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," I said unconvincingly.

"Mhmm. Sure you are. Edward, please sit down. You're making me dizzy with all the pacing your doing."

I stopped pacing and muttered, "Sorry." I went to sit down next to her.

"Edward, it's all right to feel nervous. It's a natural feeling and everything going to turn out fine," she said, trying to convince me.

"But what if it doesn't," I argued back. "What if she doesn't want to marry me? I _have_ lied to her over the past two months. What if she thinks that I'm just another one of the selfish stuck-up princes? What if--" Alice cut me off.

"Edward, if she loves you, then she will marry you. And she won't think you're one of those other princes, you're different from them and everyone who knows and loves you knows that," Alice said.

"Thanks, Ali," I said, using the nickname that I haven't used if a very long time. Alice had calmed my nerves down considerably.

She smiled a happy smile. "You called me 'Ali'." She tackled me in a hug that I returned. When Alice pulled back, she said, "Bella is perfect for you. I know she is." She tapped her temple. I laughed at her silliness.

I got off of the bed. "Come on, Ali. We need to get ready," I said as she took my hand and I pulled her off the bed.

**

* * *

**

(Bella's POV)

"Bella," Aunt Melina called. "The carriage is here."

"I'm coming," I called back. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to the prince's ball. This was so unrealistic for me. How did I even get an invitation? Oh well, the carriage is already here. It's now or never.

I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure that everything looked alright. I nodded at my reflection and walked down the stairs, careful not to trip over the bottom of my dress.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful," Aunt Melina gushed.

I blushed slightly. "Thank you," I mumbled.

Aunt Melina smiled. "Come along, dear. You don't want to keep the prince waiting."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. Like the prince would ever want to meet me. I was just plain Bella Swan, but I walked out of the door and into the carriage. This was going to be interesting.

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV)

The ball had started and I was waiting to make my "grand entrance." I thought it was completely ridiculous, but it would make my mother happy.

I was pacing again, the nervousness from earlier today setting back in.

I ran my fingers under the collar of my shirt. I was wearing a black doublet over a gold shirt **(pic on website)**, black pants, black boots, and a simple black mask (that was all Alice's doing). I felt like it was strangling me. My family was waiting nearby, watching me. I didn't care. I was too nervous to notice them.

"Edward, you need to calm down," Alice sighed.

I looked over at her. "But what if--" she cut me off.

"Ah, ah, ah! What did I tell you earlier? Everything with be fine," she said. She gave me this look that told me she was right. I sighed and nodded.

I heard the trumpets play outside of the main doors. "It's time," my father said. Everyone nodded and got into their positions. I moved off to the side, waiting until it was my turn.

"Your Majesties, King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen of Glacies," the herald announced. My mother and father walked down the grand staircase. Everyone bowed or curtsied when they walked by. "Lord Emmett Cullen and Lady Rosalie Cullen of Malacia." Emmett and Rosalie walked down the staircase after my parents. "Lord Jasper Hale and Lady Alice Hale of Quercetum." Alice gave me a small wave before walking down with Jasper after Rosalie and Emmett.

After they had all gotten seated in the thrones at the end of the ballroom. I was to come in after the some of the couple started to dance. Fun right? Not really.

After my parents and cousins had entered the room, a few more couples entered the ballroom and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"May I present the crown prince of Glacies, Prince Edward Cullen," the herald announced. The doors opened and the trumpets played. Great. Just what I need, a grand entrance.

I walked down the stairs and saw that the ballroom was filled of mostly young women in vibrant dresses and masks to match. I walked down the aisle towards my parents. I bowed to my parents when I got to the end. My mother and father nodded to me as I straightened from my bow.

I looked over at Alice, asking with my eyes if she had since Bella yet. Well, Alice didn't know what she looked like, but she knew what she would be wearing. Alice gave the smallest of head shakes. Great, that meant that I would have to dance with some of the other girls before my Bella arrived. I gave Alice a small nod in understanding.

I turned back towards the ballroom and saw that some of the couples had started dancing again. I walked onto the dance floor where a few of the braver girls came to ask for a dance. I danced with them to be polite, but my mind was always on Bella. At last these girls weren't like the girls that lived in the palace.

I had just finished dancing with one of the nicer girls here, when Alice and Jasper twirled by. Alice nodded behind me and I knew what that meant. My Bella was here.

I spun around looking for her. And then I saw her. She was standing by the staircase, looking a bit confused about what she was supposed to do. She was wearing a beautiful blue strapless dress that hugged her perfect body. Her mahogany hair was in loose curls that curled round her bare shoulders. Her mask was a simple silver one that matched her dress. She was beautiful.

I walked over to her. "Hello," I said softly. She apparently hadn't seen me walk over to where she was and she jumped.

"Oh, hello," she said softly. She hadn't been here when I had been announced, so she hadn't been told yet. Which means that I have to.

A new song started to play **(song on website)**. "May I have this dance?" I asked her.

She gave a timid smile and nodded. She had a unsure look in her eyes as I led her out to the dance floor. I twirled her around the dance floor. Her dancing was still the same as it always was, a little bit uncoordinated but still somewhat graceful.

Then she asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I smiled down at her. "You might," I said. Then I knew it was time that she knew the truth. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She had that unsure look in her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. I danced us towards one of the doors that led out of the ballroom and then took her hand and pulled her towards the gardens.

We walked through the gardens. "I think I owe you an explanation," I said.

She looked confused. "You do? Whatever for?"

I took a deep breath and took off my mask and looked at her. She froze. "Ed-Edward?" I nodded. "What, what are you doing here?"

"This is my ball," I said.

She was still confused. "But that… what?"

"This thing," I said, gesturing towards the ballroom. "Is my ball. I'm the prince of Glacies."

I waited for her to respond. She didn't. "Bella, love, I didn't want to lie to you, but I didn't know how to tell you." I paused, hoping she would just say something. "Please, Bella, don't be mad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I should have told you from the beginning, but I was scared."

"Why were you scared?" she asked finally.

"I didn't want to get hurt if I fell or someone who only wanted me for my money," I said.

"I'm not that kind of person, Edward," she said, sounding hurt that I would say that about her.

"And I know that now, Bella," I said, pulling her to my chest. "And I've known that for awhile now. I should have told you when I first realized it, but I was still scared that you would turn me away for lying to you for so long."

She pushed away from my chest a little. "Edward, I love you. I would never turn you away," she said seriously. Then she smiled and flicked my nose. "Even if you are a prince."

I smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. I nearly got poked in the eye with her mask. I pulled back and slid her mask off her head gently and then kissed her properly.

"I love you, Bella," I said, when we pulled apart.

"I love you too, Edward," she said. My heart was soaring. She still loved m after I told her that she had been lied to for the past too months.

"Bella, I want to show you something," I said.

She smiled. "Okay." She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her towards the tower.

I looked around to make sure that no one was around, then I opened the door and pulled her in the tower base and closed the door quickly. I grabbed the torch from its holder and pulled Bella towards the stair case. "Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"You'll see," I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

"You know I don't like surprises," she said with mock seriousness.

"I think you'll like this one," I said as I continued up the multitude of stairs.

When we reached the top, I brought the torch down a little so that she couldn't see the room. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. She nodded.

I held up the torch and she gasped. The multicolored glass sparkled and shot different colored lights through the room. "Edward, it beautiful," Bella breathed.

"Just like you," I breathed in her ear, then I leaned down a kissed her right blow the ear. She shivered slightly. "Are you cold?"

"No," she said.

We were quiet for a minute and then decided to do what I had planned to do up here for the past six years of my life.

I moved in front of Bella and looked her in the eyes. "Bella," I said.

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you with my whole heart and you're the only one that's ever captured it, right?" I asked. She nodded.

I fell to one knee. She gasped. "Edward, I--" I held up a finger to stop her.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever with all of my heart." I pulled a small box out of my pocket and flipped open the lid. "Will you marry me?"

**(Bella's POV)**

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Edward, the crown prince, just asked me to marry him. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

An unsure looked started to cross his perfect face. He thought I was going to refuse him. I could feel tears burn my eyes. I never wanted to see him hurt, it hurt too much. A single tear slid down my cheek. "Yes," I breathed. "Yes!" I said louder this time.

His face lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. He shot up from his kneeling position and picked me up and spun me around. I giggled through my happy tears. He set me back down on my feet and gently wiped away the tears and then crashed his lips into mine.

"Thank you," he said as we broke apart. He slid the beautiful ring onto my left ring finger. The ring had three diamonds, one large one in the middle with a smaller ones on each side. The band was covered in diamonds **(pic on website)**. The ring sparkled in the torchlight.

"I think it's time that we go tell my parents," Edward said.

I looked at him in shock. "You're p-p-parents?" I stuttered.

"Trust me, they'll love you," he said reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, let's go," I said. Edward gave me a quick kiss and gave me another reassuring look. That made me feel better.

Edward grabbed the torch from it's holder and took my hand and led me down the stairs of the tower. This should be interesting.

**A/N: Yay! They're getting married! That's awesome! Ha ha. Anyway, I hope you liked that. It was one of the longest chapters I've written in a while.**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it. And vote for my poll if you would like. Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti **


	12. Ch 12 Meeting the Parents

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! School's been crazy insane for the past week. Oh, before I forget, I want to let all of my readers that read my story **_**Beautiful Melodies**_**, that I'll be updating that soon. I've hit a small road block there, but I promise to update before the end of the week. Thanks! And thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Thanks been the most reviews I've gotten for this story so far! Keep up the good work guys! I'll let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 12: MEETING THE PARENTS**

**(Edward's POV)**

I led Bella down the stairs carefully, making sure she wouldn't fall down the steps. Once we reached the bottom, I placed the torch back in the holder and pulled Bella out of the tower and back towards the entrance of the palace.

We were only a few feet away from the door when she stopped suddenly. I looked at her confused. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked.

"I'm just nervous, I guess," she muttered.

"There's no need to be nervous, love," I said, trying to reassure her.

She looked up at me like I was crazy. "There's no need to be nervous?" she asked. "Edward, I'm about to meet the king and queen and you're saying there's nothing to be nervous about? What if they don't like me? Have you ever thought about that, Edward?"

"Bella, you need to calm down. And yes, I have thought about that and I know that they will love you," I said, pulling her to my chest and kissing the top of her head. I could feel her relax a little bit.

"Are you sure that they'll like me?" she asked after a second.

I took her shoulders and pushed her back a little so that I could see her face. "Positive," I said as I gave her a gentle kiss. I took her hand and smiled at her warmly. "Come on," I said, pulling her into the ballroom.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward pulled me into the ballroom and towards the front of the room where the king and queen were sitting. Looking around, I noticed that the room was almost empty.

We were almost to the front of the room, when one of the last people in the room was a girl about my age with strawberry blond hair and a beautiful face.

I moved my left hand and the light caught the new engagement ring on my finger and the ring sparkled. The girl's gaze shifted from my face to my ring finger. Her gaze turned from gentle to one of the fiercest glares that I had ever received.

I shrank back into Edward. He looked down at me concerned. "What is it, love?" he asked, quietly.

I didn't want him to have to worry about me, so I replied, "It's nothing." He gave me a look, but he let it go.

I didn't know what I did to deserve such a glare. I shook the thought of it out my mind and focused on the task at hand. Meeting the king and queen.

**(Edward's POV)**

I pulled Bella over to where my parents were sitting talking to my cousins who had just come back from the last dance of the night.

I cleared my throat softly. My parents looked up with surprised looks on their faces. "Yes, Edward?" my father asked.

"I want you to meet someone," I said as I pulled Bella out from behind my back, where she had tried to hide herself.

"And who might this be, Edward?" my mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

I gave a small smile. "I would like you to meet Isabella Swan, my fiancée." I heard a small gasp escape from my mother's lips. My mother had been worried about me lately because of all of the unexpected things happening lately. My mother had an ecstatic look on her face. My father had a small smile on his face.

I turned to Bella. "Bella, this is my mother and father." I heard several throats being cleared. I looked over to see my cousins giving me a look. "And my cousins." They all nodded their heads, satisfied with my small introduction.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella, this is my mother and father," Edward said to me. I looked over to see two very good-looking couples near the king and queen. "And my cousins," Edward added with humor in his voice.

I gave a small curtsey. "It's nice to meet you, Your Majesties," I said quietly.

"Now, now. None of that, Isabella dear," the queen said in a soft, gentle voice. She rose from her throne and came to hug me. I was shocked at first; I didn't know how to react. I hugged her back, still slightly shocked. "You can call me Esme, since you're part of the family now." She gave me a warm smile and a wink. I smiled back.

"She prefers Bella, actually." I looked up to see a small, pixie-like girl about my age skip down the steps that were in front of us.

I looked over at Edward. "How did she…?" I asked.

Edward blushed a light pink and rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have mentioned you once or twice."

"Hi, I'm Alice, Eddie's favorite cousin," the small girl said.

"Don't call me that and I'm rethinking the favorite part," I heard Edward muttered under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now, now, Edward," Edward's mother scolded. I had to stifle a giggle.

Alice giggled and gave me a hug and then beckoned for a tall blond man to come down from the thrones.

"This is my husband, Jasper," Alice said in a very enthusiastic voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper in a calm voice, that was the exact opposite of his wife's.

"Likewise," I said in a voice that matched his.

Then I was scooped up into a huge bear hug. I could feel my face turning red. "Emmett, put her down. You're going to suffocate her," Edward said.

The man that had hugged me was the biggest man that I had ever seen in my life. "Sorry about that. I just got excited about finally getting to meet you. I'm Emmett, by the way." He turned to Edward. "And speaking of me." Edward rolled his eyes. "I thought _I _was your favorite."

"I'm not liking any of you right now," Edward muttered under his breath again.

I heard a musical laugh coming from behind Emmett. I looked to see a tall, stunningly beautiful, blond woman behind him. "Hello, Bella. I'm Rosalie or Rose, whichever you prefer. The thug that just attacked you is my husband," Rose said with a smirk. She gave me a hug as well. Apparently they were a very loving family with all of the hugging and such and I loved them already because of that.

Then Edward's father came down from his throne. "It's good to see that Edward has finally found someone. We thought he was going to become a hermit after a while," he said with an easy smile. I could see where Edward got his good looks and his adorable crooked smile, as well. I giggled at his comment.

"Father...," Edward said in a low voice. His father just laughed.

Then the king turned back to me. "Call me Carlisle. Just like my wife said, you're part of the family now. Come now, let's sit and get to know each other."

We all went to sit at one of the larger tables in the ballroom. By now, everyone was gone, only a few servants.

"So, how did you and Edward meet?" Esme asked eagerly.

"Well…" I looked over at Edward. He nodded and started to explain for me.

**(Edward's POV)**

"Well…" Bella hesitated and looked over at me. I knew that she wanted me to explain the story.

I started to tell our story and I already knew I was going to get it for the first part. "Actually, Bella and I met at the Twilight Inn down in the city. And--" I tried to breeze over the whereabouts of our first meeting, but my mother cut me off.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, hold it right there," she said as I grimaced. My cousins were snickering from the other side of the table. I shot them a glare. This was the only part that I regretted, not telling my parents about where I was sneaking off to. "Did you say the city?" I nodded mutely. "You knew that you weren't supposed to leave the palace. That was very irresponsible of you." She turned to Bella. "Bella dear, this has nothing to do with you. We're so very glad that you're here with Edward." Bella nodded, understanding, and then my mother turned back to me. "We'll finish this talk later, young man," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered.

After that little episode, I continued on with our story. When I finished, it was late and I saw Bella yawn out of the corner of my eye. "I think I'm going to take Bella home," I said to my parents. Bella was talking to Alice and Rose about something, so she didn't here me.

"Alright, dear," my mother said. "Don't be too long. We'll get your horse ready," I nodded my thanks and went over to my Bella.

"Bella," I said, coming up behind her.

She jumped and spun around. She hit my arm softly. "You've got to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack one day." I stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you," I said sincerely.

"You're forgiven," she said.

"I think it's time that I take you home," I said.

"Alright." She said goodbye to Alice and Rose. After she rose from her chair, my mother came over to her and whispered something in her ear. Bella blushed, but smiled her lovely smile.

Bella came over to me and I took her hand and pulled her towards the doors. We walked over to where one of the servants was standing with my beloved chestnut mare, Tessa **(pic on website)**.

I nodded to the man who was standing with Tessa. He bowed his head and headed back towards the stables. "Hey, girl," I said quietly as I stroked her nose. She whinnied softly. I smiled at her. I hadn't gotten to ride her in a while.

"She's beautiful, Edward," Bella said softly. "What's her name?" she asked as she raised her hand for Tessa to smell.

I smiled. "Tessa. Tess, for short. I've had her for a while now actually. I'm the only one she's ever let ride her." Tessa whinnied and playfully nudged Bella's hand. Bella laughed. "But I think she likes you."

"Come on. Let's get you home," I said as I picked Bella up by the waist and placed her in the saddle. I mounted myself behind Bella and pulled her back so that she was lying against my chest. It was colder tonight than usual and I didn't want her getting sick.

I felt Bella's body relax against mine and her breathing became steady. She had fallen asleep. I kissed the top of her head as we rode towards her home.

I still couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to be my wife even after she had been lied to for two months. She was just so perfect.

I led Tess to a stop in front of Bella's house and dismounted, making sure Bella didn't wake up. She deserved some sleep.

I picked Bella up in my arms and carried her to the door. I knocked on the door and Bella's aunt appeared a few minutes later. "She fell asleep on the way back," I said as her aunt let me into the house so that I could put Bella to bed.

I let her aunt deal with undressing Bella. I didn't want to make her feel awkward. I wrote Bella a quick note saying that I would see her tomorrow. I kissed her forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, love," I whispered quietly.

I was thankful that Bella's aunt didn't ask questions about why I was dressed like I was, or else I would have had to lie and I didn't want to lie anymore. Thankfully all of the lies would stop now that Bella was my fiancée.

I let myself out after a quick goodbye to Bella's aunt and mounted Tess again. "Come on, girl. Let's go home," I cooed to Tess as she trotted up the stone road.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you liked that. LOL! I thought it was hilarious that Edward's family looked slightly insane and that Edward was getting a "good talkin' to" in front of Bella. I laughed the whole time I was writing it. (I know, it's lame to laugh at your own jokes, but I thought it was funny). **

**Please review! I beg of thee, please! And vote for my poll if you haven't yet. Please and thank you!**

**Well, it's like almost one o'clock in the morning here, so I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm exhausted. Laterz,**

**Kitti **


	13. Ch 13 Palace Tour

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter just for you! So, I've been updating a lot faster on this story than my other one, because I actually know where I going with this one. Interesting, right? Anyway, I'll update my other story as fast as I can, but for now, read this one! READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 13: PALACE TOUR **

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next day in my own room at home. The last thing I remember from last night was my Aunt Melina helping me out of my dress.

I sat up and looked around my room sleepily. Last night all seemed like a dream. I couldn't believe any of it. In fact, I didn't believe any of it. It just couldn't be true. Things like this didn't happen to me. The thought depressed me greatly.

I brought my hand up to wipe the sleep from my eyes. The sunlight streaming through my window caused something on my finger to glitter. I brought my hand down to see what had caused the sparkle. I gasped when I saw what it was.

An engagement ring. _My_ engagement ring.

All of the events of last night flooded back to me. Edward telling me that he was the prince; the engagement; me meeting Edward's family. I remembered Esme whispering in my ear last night before Edward brought me home. "Thank you for making him happy."

I threw the blankets off of me and looked around the room for something to wear. I found a midnight blue dress and threw it on. I was about to leave the room when I saw a note sitting on the small nightstand next to my bed.

I went to open it. It was obviously from Edward because it was written in the most elegant script I've ever seen.

It read:

_My dear, sweet Bella,_

_Tonight became one of the best nights of my life when you agreed to become my wife. And for that, I would like to thank you for making me the happiest man on the face of the earth._

I smiled at that.

_I will come to you at noon tomorrow. I have to keep this short; my parents are expecting me soon._

_Until then, my love._

_Edward_

I looked outside to see that the sun was almost at its highest point.I didn't have a lot of time until Edward arrived, so I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

I ran into the kitchen to find Aunt Melina cooking lunch and Angela and Beth sitting at the kitchen table. Aunt Melina looked up from her cooking and smiled. "It's about time you woke up. How was your night?" she asked.

I collapsed in the chair next to Angela. "Perfect," I sighed as a huge smile spread across my face.

They all chuckled quietly. "And why is that?" Angela asked.

I didn't know whether or not I could actually say why. So I just held out my left hand and showed them. "Edward proposed," I said, biting my lip as I tried to hold in the excitement that just registered in my mind.

Angela and Beth squealed happily. Aunt Melina just had a happy smile on her face. Angela jumped out of the chair and gave me a hug. "Bella, I'm so excited for you!"

"Let us see the ring!" Beth exclaimed excitedly. I laughed and held out my left hand for them to see. They all gathered around to admire the ring. "My, oh, my. Edward has got some good taste," Angela said with a wink. I giggled.

"How did he propose? Was he at the ball as well?" they asked.

I didn't know if I should tell them that Edward as the prince, but I decided that I could tell them most of the truth. They would all find out the whole truth sooner or later.

"Yes, he was at the ball. But he was wearing a mask, like everyone else, so I didn't recognize him at first." I laughed. "I don't know how though, his hair and eyes should have told me so. And you all have to admit he has the most amazing eyes." They all giggled and nodded. I continued on with the story, leaving out the fact that Edward was the prince.

"Oh, Bella, that is so romantic," Beth gushed. Then I heard a knock on the door. My face lit up. Edward was here.

**(Edward's POV from when Bella wakes up)**

I woke up later that I had originally planned. It was almost time for me to meet Bella. I cursed and jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of common clothes (none of the citizens knew who I was yet) and a pair of boots. I ran out the door and over to the dining hall where my parents were eating lunch (I still didn't know why they didn't wake me up in the first place).

I was out of breath when I got to the dining hall. _Why did I have to pick the rooms farthest from the dining hall?_ I thought to myself as I tried to catch my breath.

I needed to tell my parents where I was going. They weren't very happy when they found out that I had been sneaking out of the palace frequently.

I was still a little breathless when I walked into the dining hall. My mother and father looked up with amused looks on their faces. My cousins were snickering at me again. Shows how mature they are.

"It's nice of you to join us, Edward," my father said, amusement filling his voice.

"I'm afraid that I won't be joining you," I said.

"And why is that, Edward?" my mother asked, her voice mirroring my father's.

"I've told Bella that I'd meet her at noon and, frankly, I'm running a bit late," I said matter-a-factly.

"Alright, son," my father said. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Be careful, darling," my mother called after me. I heard my cousins laugh out loud at this as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mother," I called back. I've been sneaking out of the palace for almost five years now; I think I can do it one more time with hurting myself.

I went over to my parents rooms (they were closer than mine), hopped out of the window and walked over to the stables. I still had to sneak out because every time royalty leaves the palace, there is this big commotion that I didn't want to deal with.

I entered the stables (thankfully they were empty) and saddled Tess. I wanted to bring Bell back to the palace and I didn't want her to have to walk all the way back.

I saddled Tess quickly and brought her out of the stable. I mounted her quickly and went down the trail that led to one of the back roads that led down to the city.

It was a quick trip to Bella's house by horse. I tied Tess to a nearby tree and walked to Bella's door.

I heard Bella's beautiful laugh coming from the kitchen window. I smiled as I knocked on her door.

I only had to wait a second before my eyes were graced with the mot beautiful thing on this earth. My Bella. I could feel my smile growing as she smiled her glorious smile and pretty much attacked me with a hug. Not that I minded or anything.

I kissed the top of her head. "Hello, love," I chuckled into her hair. She tilted her head up and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, so I did.

She pulled out of my grasp and took my hand and pulled me into the house. "There are some people who would like to see you," she said with a grin.

"Of course," I said with a grin of my own. She took me into the kitchen where her Aunt Melina, Angela, and Beth were sitting. "Hello," I said.

Bella's aunt came over to me and gave me a hug, which I returned. The she whispered into my ear. "Thank you for making her happy." I gave her a smile that said your welcome. She smiled back and nodded.

We talked for a little while longer, until I gave them my excuse for wanting Bella to come home with me. They nodded in understanding and took Bella's hand and led her out of the room and outside to Tess. "You brought Tess!" she said when she saw her. I chuckled softly.

"Of course. I didn't want you to have to walk all the way back to the palace," I said. She looked at me, confused. "I was wondering if you would like a tour of the palace."

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "I would love one," she said. I could hear the excitement in her voice. I smiled at her enthusiasm and picked her up and sat her in the saddle. I mounted behind her and we made our way back up to the palace.

When we arrived at the stables, I dismounted and helped Bella out of the saddle. I Put Tess back in her stall and took off her saddle and brushed her down quickly but well. "Be good now," I murmured to Tess. She whinnied indignantly and I laughed. Tess was one of the troublemakers of the stables.

I took Bella's hand and led her to the servant's door that led to the kitchens. I wasn't going to make Bella climb through a window. I greeted the kitchen workers as I pulled Bella through the kitchens.

I led Bella up the staircase that led to the dining hall. My parents would probably still be at the table. I opened the door at the top of the staircase and pulled Bella along with me.

As I expected, my parents and cousins were still at the table, talking. Once Bella was out of the doorway, I slammed the door shut to get their attention. Everyone jumped and spun around to see who had slammed the door. I hid my grin and said "Oops. The door slipped."

I walked over to the table, pulling bringing Bella along with me. "Look who I brought," I said with a grin in Bella's direction.

She smiled back and waved timidly at everyone. "Hello." It came out as a whisper. I squeezed her hand gently to let her know that everything was fine. She smiled at me and squeezed back.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward squeezed my hand to reassure me and I was grateful to have someone as caring as he was. I squeezed back in response.

"Hello, Bella," they all said. Alice hopped out of her chair and came over to give me a hug. I returned it with a smile. It made me very happy that they were accepting me like they were.

"I'm going to show Bella around the palace," Edward said after all of the greetings were finished.

"Alright, dear," Esme said with a small smile. Edward took my hand and led me to another door at h front of the room. "Have fun," she called after us.

Once the doors to the dining hall were closed, Edward led me down another hallway. "Well, you've already seen the stables, the kitchens, the ballroom, and the dining hall. So, I was thinking we should just start on this side of the palace and work our way to the other side. Does that sound good?"

I nodded and off we went. We went all over the place. Edward showed me everything from the guest rooms to the rooms where he had his childhood education. The palace was like a whole other world. It was large and magnificent and was nothing like I could imagine.

Edward said that we were almost done with the tour. We stopped outside a large wooden door. "Um, this is my room," he said. I nodded, waiting for him to open the door.

I was amazed at what I saw. His room was amazing (and large). The blankets on his bed where made of black satin with pillows to match. There were portraits of his family hanging on the walls. There was plenty of light streaming through the massive window on the south side of the bedroom.

I wondered farther into the room and I saw another door that opened up to what looked like a wash room. I sat down on the bed and looked around. "I must say, this room is much bigger than mine," I said with a grin on my face.

Edward grinned back. He came and sat down next to me on the bed. He picked up my hand and started to play with my fingers. He was silent for a minute. "Bella, I know that this is a little sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to move into the palace and, uh, stay with me? You don't have to answer now and you would have to tell your aunt where you were going and--" I placed my finger to his lips.

"I would _love_ to move into the palace with you," I said. His body relaxed and his smile returned to his face. I moved my finger away from his lips and replaced it with my lips. He kissed me back; all of his happiness placed into that one kiss.

When we stopped, Edward took my hand and lifted me off the bed and led me to the door.

**(Edward's POV)**

I pulled the door closed and turned around and froze on the spot. "Edward?" Bella asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I finally choked out. Tanya was coming toward us. _Why now? _I yelled in my head. All I wanted to do was show my _fiancée _around her new home and then the she-devil just had to make her appearance… wearing a dress that was better suited for… well, not her.

"Eddie, there you are," Tanya called in her obnoxious voice.

"_Who_ is that?" Bella asked, a slight edge in her voice.

I couldn't figure out why her voice had an edge to it. "Someone you really don't want to get to know," I murmured in her ear. She nodded in understanding.

Tanya finally reached us and asked, "Who's your friend?"

I took a deep breath to keep my temper under control. I put on the best smile I could manage at the moment and said, "Hello, Tanya. This," I said, putting on a real smile for Bella, "is Bella, my fiancée. Bella, this is Tanya."

Tanya's eyes widened a bit, but then she put on the fakest smile I had ever seen. She was taking this exactly like I thought she would. She would act calm and then have a hissy fit later when she attempted to catch me alone.

What I didn't except was for Bella (yes, my sweet, innocent Bella) to throw a glare at Tanya, pull me closer to her, and then put on the most angelic smile that I had ever seen in my life. My Bella was being territorial. I almost cracked a smile at that.

Tanya was taken aback my Bella's behavior. I did crack a smile at that.

Bella, apparently, had had enough time just standing here in Tanya's presence. "It was lovely meeting you, Tanya, but Edward and I have something to attend to now and we must be going," Bella said in a sweet voice.

"Tanya," I nodded to her and walked quickly past her, but not before felt something skim across my backside. I jumped at the unexpected touch.

Bella must have saw it, because she spun around. "Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you could keep your hands off my fiancé, if you don't mind," Bella said with just enough venom in her voice to get her message across and then she placed her hand back on my arm and I placed my other hand on hers to calm her down and walked away from a very stunned Tanya. No one had ever talked to her that way before.

Once we were out of hearing range of Tanya, Bella started muttering things under her breath. I caught a few words like "stupid" and "good-for-nothing" and "slut".

I pulled Bella off to the side of the corridor. "Bella, calm down. She's gone. Just ignore her. She just likes to get under people's skin."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's my girl," I said, pulling her to my chest and kissing her head. Then I chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I just chuckled again. "It's just that your so cute when your territorial."

She laughed a bit at that, but she a more serious tone entered her voice. "And I had a reason to be. If she thinks that she can just come up and try to do stuff with you, then she's not a very bright girl." I could feel Bella getting worked up again.

"Bella, love, calm down. I won't let her do anything to or with me. Trust me when I say that I like her just as much as you do," I said.

She laughed. "And that would have to mean that you don't like her at all."

"Exactly," I said. I was happy to see her smiling again. I missed her smile. I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned. "Come on. Let's go to dinner." I picked out her hand and led her back to the dining hall for dinner with my family and love.

**A/N: And the two ladies finally meet! Dun Dun DUN!!! Over 3,000 words just for you guys. And I know that Bella was a bit OOC near the end, but hen Tanya's involved, drastic measures had to be taken. Well, I hope you liked it. **

**Well, it's almost midnight here, so I'm going to wrap this up.**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti**


	14. Ch 14 Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've had a load of homework and volleyball and I had to finished a chapter for my other story because I hadn't updated that one in a long time, but I'm back with another chapter just for you. Isn't that great? You know it is. Well, I just went to see Twilight again for the third time and it was just as awesome as it was the first time. Ch'yea. LOL, anyway, I'm going to stop being weird and let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 14: ANNOUNCEMENT**

**(Edward's POV) **

After dinner, I took Bella back to her house. We were standing in front of her door saying our goodbyes for the night. I gave her a small kiss.

"Bella, I know that a lot is happening lately between us with the engagement," I kissed her left ring fingerand she smiled. "And you agreeing to move into the palace with me, but everyone is expecting us to announce the engagement publicly." She nodded in understanding. "My parents were planning on announcing it tomorrow evening."

"That's fine, Edward," she said with a smile. "Whatever needs to be done is fine with me." She gave me a peck on the lips and then sighed. I knew that meant that she had to go inside now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," I said. "Bright and early." I chuckled as she groaned.

"I don't like early," she whined playfully. "But I'll tolerate it for you."

I laughed at that. "Well, I'm glad that you'll tolerate the day for me."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, love. See you in the morning," I said as I watched her go inside. When I saw that she was safely inside, I headed back over to Tess and rode home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke up the next day with butterflies attacking my stomach. It had been two days since Bella had agreed to marry me. That brought a grin to my face. I just couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to marry me and move into the palace with me.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. Alice and Rose said that they had wanted to get to know Bella a little more before the announcement.

I had already told my parents that I was going to get Bella, so all I had to do was saddle Tess and be on my way. I mounted and rode off towards Bella's house.

After about a ten minute ride, I was in front of Bella's house. I dismounted and knocked on her door.

Bella was the one to open the door for me. She smiled a bright smile, which I returned. "Hello, love. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm going out with Edward for a little while," she called back into the house.

"Alright. Have fun, dears," Aunt Melina said with a warm smile as she came out of the kitchen. I gave a nod to her and then Bella pulled the door closed. I led her over to Tess and helped her into the saddle before I mounted myself.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella asked as we rode towards the palace.

"Well, Alice and Rose wanted to get to know you better, if that's all right with you," I told her.

"Okay," she said. I'm glad that she accepted the offer. I really wanted everything to be perfect and the fact that Bella wanted to spend time with my family just made it better.

We arrived at the palace and I helped Bella off Tess and then led Tess into her stall and brushed her down quickly. Then I took Bella's hand led her into the kitchens and led her up to the Alice's room, where Alice and Rose were supposed to be waiting.

"So where will you be while I'm with Alice and Rose?" Bella asked.

I chuckled. "I'll be with Emmett and Jasper, probably being tortured into doing something that I really don't want to do." She laughed. "That isn't funny," I said, indignant.

"Actually, it is," she said in between giggles.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said sarcastically.

She laughed again as I pulled her in front of Alice's door. I knocked on the door and Alice called, "Come in."

I turned the doorknob and opened the door and burst out laughing at the sight in front of me. Alice was sitting on Emmett's head, pinning him to the ground. For someone so small, Alice was very strong.

Rose and Jasper were just sitting on the bed, watching them. This was a regular occurrence here.

I heard Emmett mumbling something into the floor along the lines of "damned pixie." I just shook my head at them.

"Bella's here," I said as I pulled Bella into the room. She looked very confused at the sight that was in front of her.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No. No, you don't," I said with a laugh.

"Hello, Bella," Rose said calmly from the bed.

"Hello," Bella said with a smile. I was glad that she wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

"Hi, Bella," Alice chirped from the top of Emmett's head.

Bella giggled softly. "Hi, Alice."

"Alright, gentlemen. Time for you to leave," Alice said. "It's lady bonding time."

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper and I saluted her. She gave us both a look.

Alice sat there waiting for us to leave. "Um, Alice, dear," Jasper said. "Your still sitting on Emmett's head."

"Oh, I completely forgot," she said. It sounded like she didn't forget at all.

She jumped off of Emmett and then Emmett got off the floor with the last of his dignity. He glared at Alice. "One day, little girl, I will win," Emmett said, pointing and shaking his finger at Alice.

Alice just laughed and then closed the door in our faces after Emmett was out of the way.

I sighed and hoped that Bella wasn't going to be scared to come to the palace again.

**(Bella's POV)**

Alice closed the door in the boys' faces and then skipped over to me and pulled me over to the bed.

"So, Bella, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm good," I said. "But I'm a little curious."

"About what?" she asked.

"Why were you sitting on Emmett's head when Edward and I walked in?"

Rosalie and Alice laughed. "Oh, that's just something we've always done. Emmett and I like to wrestle." She giggled. "And he has yet to win once."

I was speechless. How could someone as tiny as Alice bring down someone as big as Emmett? "Wow."

They laughed at my reaction. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Rose asked conversationally.

"Um, I like to read a lot," I said. They giggled. "What?"

"It's just that Edward loves to read too. When he was younger we had to practically drag him away from the library," Alice said.

I laughed and we continued talking about different things. We laughed at almost everything. Rose and Alice were amazingly sweet and kind. Alice was always bouncing around. Rose was a lot calmer. I had a lot of fun just talking with them.

But something was bothering me. "Um, what do you guys know about Tanya?"

Frowns spread across Alice and Rose's face. "_Tanya_," Alice sneered her name. "is the worst person you could ever meet in your life. She's self-centered and is one of the most infuriating people on the face of the earth."

"She's always been chasing Edward since she came to the palace for the first time when Edward was _four_," Rose added. "You have to watch her. She may not seem very smart, but she has a sadistic side. You want to stay away from her."

I let out a harsh laugh. "Too late for that. I've already had one little encounter with her."

They gasped. "When? What did she do?"

"Yesterday, before dinner. Nothing too bad. She just talked to us, but then after we were about to leave to come to dinner, she decided that she wanted to get a little closer to Edward." I was starting to get mad again by just thinking about it.

"Oh, Bella. Just ignore her. She's just trying to get under your skin," Alice said. "And trust me. We don't like Tanya and we'll do anything to make sure that she doesn't bother you anymore."

"Thanks," I said.

**(Edward's POV a few hours later from when the boys left the girls)**

Jasper, Emmett, and I walking around the palace after the girls had kicked us out of the room, when I heard the last thing that I wanted to hear right now.

"Edward!"

I flinched. Jasper and Emmett stiffened next to me. They liked Tanya just as much as I did.

I turned around to tell Tanya that I didn't want to talk to her right now, but she was closer that I expected. Before I could say anything, she pretty much jumped on me and kissed me.

I was shocked and disgusted. I pushed her off without hurting her (even if I didn't like her, I would never harm a woman) and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I was trying to keep from throwing up, it was so bad. Only Bella was allowed to kiss me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled. My mother wouldn't be very happy with me for yelling at a lady, but Tanya needed to be yelled at for once in her life.

"You know you liked it," she said with a sickly sweet smile.

I was shocked that she would even think that. "No. No. NO! No, I did not like it!"

"Mhmm, sure," she said.

"I'm getting _married_ to the most amazing girl in the world and you think that I would enjoy a kiss from you? You're crazy," I said. I didn't care if I was being rude. Tanya needed to learn that I was taken and that I wanted nothing to do with her.

She didn't say anything. She just stood there with a grin on her face. She really was crazy.

"Is there a problem here?" I turned around and saw Bella, Rose, and Alice standing next to the door.

"No, love, there's not," I said, motioning for Bella to come over to me. Bella walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. Alice and Rose walked over to Emmett and Jasper. I looked down at Bella and she was glaring at Tanya, all of the hatred for her coming through.

"Come on, Edward," Bella said, still glaring at Tanya. I nodded and, without another look at Tanya, left with Bella and my cousins.

When we were out of hearing range of Tanya, I shuddered. "I need to go wash myself now."

My cousins laughed at that. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was fuming. I kissed the top of her head. "It's all right, love. Calm down."

She took a deep breath, but then said, "If she touches you one more time, I swear I will rip her head off."

"I'm holding you to that," I said. She sighed and leaned into my side.

We all gathered in my room after that and talked (well, I went to go wash my mouth first) about other things to get our minds off of Tanya.

A few hours later, there was soft knock on the door. "Yes?" I called.

The door opened and one of the younger servant boys, whose name was Seth, came in. Seth was one of the servants that I especially liked. He was quiet, but once you got to know him, he was good company. "Um, Your Majesties said it's time for you to get ready for the announcement," Seth said quietly. Seth didn't like crowds.

"Alright. Thank you, Seth," I said.

Seth nodded and left the room. I sighed and got off the bed and pulled Bella up with me. "I guess that means we have to get ready," I said.

"We'll help get Bella ready," Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said. Alice smiled and then she, Rose, and Bella left the room.

**(Bella's POV) **

Alice and Rose brought me back to Alice's room. "I have the perfect dress for you, Bella. You'll love it," she paused for a second. "And so will Edward." I blushed at that.

They brought me into the room and Alice went straight to her wardrobe and came back with a beautiful dress. It was a bright turquoise blue strapless dress with silver jewels covering parts of the bodice. It had a full skirt with two blue ruffles flowing down the sides **(pic on website)**. "Oh, Alice, it's beautiful, but couldn't possibly wear it."

"Yes, you can. You're about to become the princess of Glacies. You deserve to wear it," she said.

My breath hitched slightly. She was right. By marrying Edward, the crown prince of land, I would become the princess. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Bella?" Rose asked, concerned. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"I, I don't think I can be a princess. I'm not good enough to be one. I'm not good enough for Edward," I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Bella. Yes you are. Your perfect for Edward. He loves you so very much. He loves you more than anything else. And I know that you love him. I can see it in your eyes. And you'll make the perfect princess. You kind and gentle and beautiful," Alice said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not beautiful," I said, sniffling a bit.

"Stop that nonsense. Yes, you are," Rose said. "Now let's get you dressed," I nodded and put on the dress. It fit perfectly. Alice and Rose helped me with my hair and make-up. My hair hung down in loose curls and my make-up was light.

"Thank you," I said when I looked in the mirror.

"Your welcome," they said with a giggle.

"Now, we need to get dressed," Alice said. Rose nodded and they went to go get ready in the other room.

There was a soft knock on the door. I went to get the door. I opened the door and saw Esme waiting there. She smiled. "Bella, you look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"I have something for you," she said as she walked into the room. She sat down on the bed and motioned for me to follow. I went to sit down next to her, careful not to wrinkle my skirts.

**(A/N: I'm just making this stuff up right now, so don't tell me that it isn't real. I already know that.)**

"It's tradition for the prince and the bride of the prince to wear crowns at the announcement of their marriage." She smiled and then showed me a box that I hadn't seen her carrying.

"Carlisle's mother gave me this when Carlisle and I decided to get married. It's been pasted down from generation to generation and I wanted you to be the next to have it." She opened the box to reveal the most beautiful tiara that I had ever seen. There wear small arches of diamonds sparkling in the light that was coming in through the window **(pic on website)**.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"And it's yours," Esme said. She picked it up out of the box and placed it on my head. "Beautiful," Esme said with a warm, motherly smile.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, almost on the verge of tears with gratitude.

She gave me a hug and then rose from the bed. I was going to get up with her, but she stopped me. "Sit and enjoy it. You will be standing for a long time tonight."

I smiled and nodded. She smiled again and then left the room. Alice and Rose came back out after a little while and admired the tiara. Apparently they hadn't ever seen it before.

A servant came to tell us that it was time. We thanked the girl and she left. I took a deep breath and rose from the bed. It was now or never.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was pacing the floor again for what seemed like the tenth time tonight and running my hand under the collar of my royal blue doublet **(A/N: think of it as the same on from the blue, only blue)**. I was wearing black pants and boots. I had yet to put on the crown that I was supposed to wear. I despised the thing. Emmett, Jasper, and my father were sitting in chairs on the other side of the room, talking. I was waiting for Bella to arrive and my nerves couldn't stay still, hence the pacing.

There was a soft cough from the doorway. I looked up and all the breath left my body. Standing before me was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. She smiled softly and it only made her looked more angelic. I smiled back and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful," I whispered to her and kissed her forehead. I looked up when I saw something sparkle on her head. I was my mother's tiara. It almost brought tears to my eyes when I saw it. This meant that Bella was part of the family forever and for always.

Rose, Alice, and my mother walked into the room and I knew it was time. "Edward, put it on," my father said.

I groaned. "Do I have to?" I sounded like a three-year-old.

"Yes," he said.

"Fine," I said and placed the damned thing on my head.

"Well, don't you look handsome," Bella said with a giggle.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. She just giggled again. I was glad that she wasn't nervous, or at least didn't seem nervous.

We were to walk onto the balcony that faced the city. I peeked out the curtain and saw what looked like most of the city below the balcony.

The trumpets played and it began. "Their Majesties, King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen of Glacies," the herald called out to the people. My mother and father walked out onto the balcony.

"Welcome," my father called. Everyone quieted instantly. "This is a very special event. My son, Edward, has chosen a bride." I smiled down at Bella, who smiled back.

This was our cue to walk onto the balcony with my parents. I pulled Bella through the curtain and we walked on the balcony. "Crown Prince Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan," the herald called.

Everyone bowed or curtsied when we walked out. I wished they didn't. I don't like people bowing down to me.

"Edward and Isabella are to be married very soon," my father said to the crowd. And it continued on like that for another half hour.

When we were through, everyone bowed again, much to my distaste, and we left. When we were out of sight, I heard Bella sigh. "What is it, love?" I asked.

"I've got some explaining to do later," was all she said.

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending very much, but that's as good as it's gonna get. But I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible. It's almost exam week, so no promises.**

**Review and vote for my poll! Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti**


	15. Ch 15 Moving Forward

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts and all that jazz!**

**Guess what! I just got a car! Whoo Hoo!!!! Anyway, sorry about that. I got a little excited. So I've got exams next week and I'm getting on a plane to California as soon as I'm done with my last one, so this will probably be the last update until after Christmas. BUT I will try to update before I leave. But if I don't, I will have my notebook with me, so I'll be writing while I'm away and I'll update as soon as I get back. Alrighty then. I'm going to stop rambling and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and if you haven't figured that out yet, then well… I'll let you figure that one out on your own.**

**Chapter 15: MOVING FORWARD**

**

* * *

**

Previously on On Opposite Ends

**(Edward's POV)**

"_I've got some explaining to do later," was all she said._

**

* * *

**

(Bella's POV)

"What is there to explain?" Edward asked, looking down at me with a confused look on his face.

I sighed. "I have to tell my aunt and my cousin. This has to be a shock for them. You know that," I said.

"Yes, I do know that," he said with a sigh of his own. "Well, we'll just have to visit them, won't we?"

I nodded. "It's the least we could do."

* * *

Edward and I changed clothes and snuck out of the palace (everyone now knew who we were) and took the back roads to reach my home.

Edward tied Tess to the tree at the front of the house and I went to knock on my door. I waited nervously for my cousin or aunt to open the door.

After a few minutes, my Aunt Melina opened the door for me. She smiled at me warmly, like it hadn't lied to her for the past few weeks. "Hello, dears," she said, motioning us inside.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into the house with me. We walked into the family room and I sat down on the couch with Edward next to me. Aunt Melina sat in the chair across from us.

It was silent for a moment and then Edward said something. "Let me say first that I made Bella not tell you the truth at first. She wanted to tell you, but I thought that it would be best if we waited."

Aunt Melina smiled at him. "It's quite alright, dear. I understand."

"You do?" I asked.

She chuckled softly and smiled. "If I were in your position, I wouldn't want anyone to know either. You don't have to worry about explaining things to me."

I let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't mad at me for lying to her. I got up to give her a hug, which she returned with a smile.

I then excused myself to get some drinks for everyone.

**(Edward's POV) **

Bella excused herself to get drinks for everyone and I knew now was the time to ask. "Um, Aunt Melina?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked when I hesitated.

I built up my courage and just asked. "Since I plan to marry Bella, I wanted to ask for your permission for her to move into the palace with me."

She was silent for a moment and that only made my nerves go crazy. "Yes. Yes, you have my permission and my blessing. But I have one condition."

"Of course," I said. Of course there would be a condition. We have lied to her for the past two months, it's the least we could offer her.

"I want to be able to see her," was all she said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, holding in my sigh of relief that it wasn't anything drastic.

She got up and pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned. Bella came back into the room and handed out the drinks. We thanked her and then we talked of nothing in particular.

When Aunt Melina excused herself, I told Bella about my discussion with her aunt. She squealed and attacked me with a hug. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed the top of her head.

When her aunt came back into the room, I decided that we needed to get back to the palace because it was getting late. Since Bella's aunt had given us permission, she said that Bella could sleep at the palace tonight if she wanted to and Bella said that she wanted to.

"Bye, Aunt Melina," Bella said as she gave her a hug.

"Goodbye, dear," she said with a motherly smile.

When Bella walked over to Tess, Aunt Melina gave me a hug and whispered, "Take care of her."

I pulled back and nodded seriously. I would always take care of my Bella. She bid me good night and then I went over to help Bella mount Tess and we headed back to the palace.

I helped Bella off of Tess and led her into the stable and let one of the stable hands take care of her. I took Bella hand and led her into the palace.

I let my parents know that we were back (they were excited to see that Bella was with me). I led her to Alice's room and knocked. Alice came to answer the door. "Hello. How may I assist you this evening?" she asked formally.

"I was wondering if you had something that Bella could borrow for the night," I said. Bella gave a small wave and a smile.

Alice's face lit up in excitement. "Of course. Give me one second," she said before she disappeared into the room. She reappeared a moment later with a light blue piece of clothing. She handed it to Bella, who thanked her. We bid Alice a goodnight and then I led her to my room.

"You can change in there," I said, pointing to the wash room.

She nodded and walked into the room and closed the door. I changed into a loose-fitting shirt and pants quickly and waited for Bella to come out. When she didn't come out after about five minutes, I went to go knock on the door. "Bella, are you all right?"

She didn't answer. "Bella?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'll be out in a moment," she said, her voice higher than normal.

I sighed and went to sit on my bed, waiting for her to come out. When I heard the door open I looked up and my breath hitched. Bella walked out of the wash room in a silky light blue nightgown that clung to every part of her body. Her hair still had some curl in it from earlier today and it framed her perfect face. She was looking down at the floor and biting her lip. She was beautiful.

I got up off the bed and walked over to her and pulled her to my chest. "You look beautiful," I whispered into her hair.

She didn't say anything, but she sank deeper into my chest. I scooped her off her feet and she squeaked. I laughed at her and she pouted slightly. "I can walk, you know," she said.

"I'm just practicing," I said in my defense. She giggled once before she leaned up to give me a kiss. I lifted up the covers and placed her on one side of the bed and I walked over to the other side and climbed under the covers myself. Before I laid down, I pulled Bella to my side. She sighed and snuggled deeper into my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sweet dreams, love," I said quietly. She didn't say anything. "Bella?" I looked down and saw that she was already asleep. I smiled and laid my head down next to hers and fell asleep with an angel laying next to me.

* * *

I woke up the next day about an hour after dawn. I looked down and saw that Bella was still asleep. She was so beautiful when she was asleep.

I waited a little while, just watching her sleep, and then I decided that we needed to get up. I gently shook her. "Bella. Bella, love, it's time to wake up," I said softly.

She muttered something about it being to early and shook her head. I chuckled softly and shook her again. We had to get her things and bring them to the palace today. "Fine, I'm up," she said. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

I got out of bed and changed clothes. I turned back around to see Bella still in the bed, asleep. So she's decided to be difficult today.

I walked over to the side of the bed where Bella's head was facing and bent down so that I was on the same level. I leaned in to kiss her thinking that this might wake her up.

It took her a second to realize what was going on, but when she figured it out, she was fully awake. "Do I get to wake up like that every day?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Only if you want to," I said. She nodded her head vigorously. I laughed and held my hand out to her and pulled her up. "Get dressed. You've got some packing to do."

**A/N: Yay! Bella's finally moving into the palace! Whoo! Anyway, please review and vote for my poll. Please and thank you.**

**Oh, and check out my new story **_**The Isles**_**, if you want.**

**Laterz, **

**Kitti**


	16. Ch 16 Notes

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said that that last chapter would be the last one for about two weeks, but I decided that I could write one more chapter for you before I left, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 16: NOTES**

**(Bella's POV) **

**One month later…**

It didn't take very long to move all of my belongings into the palace. Truth be told, I didn't have that much to begin with. It had only taken a few hours.

I had been at the palace for almost a month and thought I was adjusting nicely. But I still wasn't use to the fact that I was living in a palace and I was constantly getting lost. Everyone loved to hear my stories of my little "adventures" through the palace.

I was staying in Edward's bedroom. I've never slept as well as I have when I knew that he was next to me.

Edward has been even more wonderful than he was before (which is a pretty big feat). When he wasn't being dragged off to the torture chamber that held the counsel meetings (as he puts it), he was by my side, explaining anything and everything that I needed or wanted to know.

I got to know Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper better as well. They were a really loving group of people and they excepted me from the beginning. Alice and Rose treated me like a sister and friend. Emmett and Jasper were like the older brothers that I never had.

Carlisle and Esme took to me from the beginning and for that, I was grateful. I didn't want my fiancé's parents to hate me. They treated me like their own daughter.

I had been visiting my Aunt Melina and Angela frequently. I couldn't just cut them out of my life, but I had to take more precautions now that my engagement to Edward has gone public. Edward would even come with me sometimes.

Edward and I would still visit Jacob and Beth down at the Twilight Inn. It was the same way with my visits to my aunt and cousin, we had to take extra precautions, but it was worth it to be able to see my friends.

Edward and I were now walking through the palace gardens, discussing when the wedding should be. "I've always wanted a winter wedding," I said.

"That's fine with me," Edward said. "Whatever makes you happy." He gave me a kiss.

I smiled up at him. We discussed the date a little bit longer and then we went back inside for dinner.

We told everyone that we had set the date and Alice went crazy. She started bouncing in her chair rambling on and on about wedding details. I looked at Jasper pleadingly and he placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She pouted slightly, but then Jasper whispered something else to her and she perked right back up. Keeping up with that pixie was exhausting.

After dinner, Edward and I went to his room - our room now - and got ready for bed. I was really tired and I wanted to go to sleep. I climbed into bed and Edward got in next to me and pulled me to his chest. "Good night, Edward," I muttered before my eyes closed.

I heard him say good night before Everything went dark around me.

* * *

I woke up the next to find that Edward wasn't laying next to me. I sat up, looking around the room for him. "Edward?" I called. No one answered.

I got up and changed clothes quickly. It was very odd for me to wake up without him next to me. Then I went to go look for him.

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV just before Bella wakes up)

A soft knock woke me up and I called softly for whoever it was to come in. I pulled the covers over Bella more and looked up to see Seth standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir, but you're father said that he needed to see you immediately in his study," he said quietly, seeing that Bella was still asleep.

"Alright. Thank you, Seth," I said. He nodded and left the room. I sighed and gently pulled myself out of Bella's arms. I pulled on a shirt, a different pair of pants, and my boots. I walked back over to Bella and tucked the blankets around her again for it was getting colder now and kissed her forehead.

I closed the door quietly behind me as I left the room and headed to my father's study. "You wanted to see me, Father?" I asked, opening the door to the study.

"Yes," my father said. He sounded grim.

"What's this about?" I asked, getting concerned.

He didn't say anything. He just handed me a piece of rolled parchment. I looked at it warily, but took it nonetheless.

I unrolled it and was shocked about what I read. The king of Flamma said that he would declare war on Glacies if he didn't get the southern region of Glacies.

"That is utterly absurd," I said, throwing the parchment onto the desk in front of me.

"Yes, it is and an absurd proclamation like that comes from an absurd ruler, but there's nothing we can do about it," my father said, looking up at me. His face looked tired.

We discussed what we could do and came up with nothing. I told my father that we would have to deal with this later when he wasn't as tired. It was only making him more exhausted and I didn't want my mother to start worrying about him. "Don't tell your mother. I'll tell her later," he said before I left. I nodded.

He dismissed me and I went over to the dinging hall to find Bella sitting with Rose, Alice, and my mother. Bella saw me and smiled. "Where were you this morning?" she asked after I sat down next to her.

"I had to talk to my father," I said.

"What about?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." She nodded in understanding.

When she was done with her breakfast, we went back to our room where I was going to tell her. "What's this about, Edward? Is something wrong?"

I sat down on the bed heavily. "The king of Flamma has declared that, if we don't give them the southern region of Glacies, then he will declare war on us."

"That's horrible," she gasped.

"It's not the worst he's done. He's killed many of our people, along with thousands of his own, just to get what he wants." This was never a pleasant topic to discuss with me. That so-called king is just as self-centered and infuriating as his daughter, who still hasn't left the palace.

Bella was shaking her head. "What a horrible person. Who would do such a thing?"

"He would. He would."

**

* * *

**

Another month later…

It was the night before mine and Bella's wedding and everyone was going insane. Decorations were being put up. Clothing was being hemmed.

The thing with Flamma hasn't gotten any better. I think it's only gotten worse, or it's going to.

Bella and I were getting ready for bed, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I called.

A servant poked her head into the room and said, "Sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but your father said that he needed to see you."

I sighed. "Alright. Thank you." She gave a quick curtsy and left.

I went to the wash room door and knocked. "Bella. My father needs to see me for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Alright, Edward," she called back.

I left the room and went to my parent's bedroom. I had seen them head in there, after dinner. I knocked on the door and heard my mother call, "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside. "You called?"

They both gave me confused looks. They both shook their heads no. "One of the servants said that you wanted to see me."

"I'm sorry, dear. We didn't call you," my mother said.

"It's alright," I said. "Good night."

"Good night, son. You're going to need it," my father said. I nodded and walked back to my room.

**

* * *

**

(Bella's POV from when Edward left)

Edward just told me that he had to go see his father for a moment, so I just finished getting ready and walked back out into the bedroom. I heard something move behind me. "Edward?" I called. I turned around, but saw nothing.

I moved over to the bed and heard something move again. I spun around again, but saw nothing. I was starting to get scared, but I knew Edward would be back soon. I sat on the bed, facing towards the door, waiting.

Then I felt a hand go over my mouth and eyes. What was happening? "If you value your life, or the life of your prince, I advise you not to scream and cooperate," a slippery voice said from behind me.

I stopped trying to get away. I didn't want anyone to hurt Edward. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I could feel the man blindfolding and gagging me. He tied my wrists together behind my back and threw me over his shoulder. I heard the rustling of some paper and then I felt him move towards what I thought was the window. "Get ready to catch her," the man said to someone below.

I felt myself falling for a mere second and then land in someone else's arms. I heard the man that blindfolded me land next to me and the other man.

"Let's go," the man with the slippery voice said and then I felt myself being stolen from my home and into the night.

**(Edward's POV)**

I arrived back at my rooms and opened the door. "Bella?" I called. No answer. "Bella?" Again, no answer. Where was she?

I looked over at the bed and saw a piece of paper sitting there. I went over to see what it was. It was a note written with very messy handwriting.

_If you ever want to see your precious Isabella again, you will follow the orders of the realm of Flamma.  
If you do not comply with those orders, Isabella will cease to exist. _

The note dropped from my hand. My Bella was missing. I couldn't think of another thing. I picked up the note and ran as fast as I could to my parent's room. I slammed into the room, waking my mother and father from their sleep.

"What the---" my father started. Then he saw it was me. "Edward, what are you…" He trailed off when he saw my face.

"Edward, dear, what is it?" my mother asked.

"Bella," I choked out. I didn't realize I was crying. I held out the note. "Bella's been kidnapped."

**A/N: Oh my! Bella's gone missing! Le gasp! Yeah, yeah, I know you hate me for leaving you with a cliffy and then going away for about two weeks. Anyways, I know that there were a few time jumps in this chapter, so let me clear this up for you.**

_**August - September:**_** Bella and Edward meet/ start seeing each other  
**_**October:**_** Bella and Edward get engaged and announce said engagement/ Bella moves into palace  
**_**November:**_**Bella has been in the palace for a month now and is getting used to life there/ everyone finds out that the king of Flamma wants to start war  
**_**Early December:**_** Bella and Edward's wedding is supposed to happen/ Bella gets kidnapped**

**Hope that helps a bit. Please review and vote for my poll. Please and thank you!**

**This will be the last chapter for this story until after December 28****th**** when I get back from vacation. I promise to update as soon as I get back. **

**Laterz,**

**Kitti **


	17. Ch 17 Searching and Hiding

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I've been really busy for the past two days, so that's why this chapter is so late. I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Anyway, I'm going to stop groveling now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 17: SEARCHING AND HIDING**

**

* * *

**

Previously on On Opposite Ends

**(Edward's POV)**

"_Bella," I choked out. I didn't realize I was crying. I held out the note. "Bella's been kidnapped."_

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV)

My mother gasped and tears started falling down her cheeks. Father looked furious.

They both got out of bed and my father left the room. My mother and I followed.

As we hurriedly walked down the corridor, my father said, "We can't let anyone know about this. Do you understand, Edward?"

I took a deep breath to get myself under control. I needed to be strong for Bella. I nodded. "Yes, I understand," I said. "But what are we going to do?" I felt my temper rising as I asked this question. "We can't just sit here while Bella is probably being dragged through the worst parts of the kingdom by Flamma's scum!"

"Edward, calm down," my father said, trying to soothe me, but it didn't work.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when the girl I'm supposed to marry tomorrow has been kidnapped?" I exclaimed. My temper was getting the best of me.

"Edward," my father said in a authoritative voice. "You need to calm down. I'm going to send out my personal spies right now and we'll find her. I promise."

I took another deep breath, trying to get control of my temper. When I had gotten myself back under control, I nodded.

"Good," my father said. "Now go back to your room and get some rest."

"But--" he cut me off.

"No, buts. Go. You need your rest. We'll start searching at dawn tomorrow."

I sighed and turned to go back to my rooms. I couldn't believe that I was actually going back to my room to _sleep_, when I should be out there looking for Bella. All I wanted to do right now was start looking for her, but that wouldn't be very helpful. If I got hurt or killed that would only make things worse for Bella and the kingdom.

I was at the door of my room when I got an idea. I opened my door quickly and threw on a pair of boots and jumped out of my window. I looked down and saw that there was two sets of footprints heading south. _Those must be from Bella's captors_, I thought to myself. My temper was rising again at the thought of other men touching my Bella.

I shook the thought out of my head, trying to keep myself calm, and ran over to the stables. I didn't even waste time saddling Tess. I just rode bareback down to the Twilight Inn.

I burst through the doors, looking around frantically for Jacob. I spotted him at his usual table, laughing and drinking. I ignored the awed look that I was getting from most of the people around me and went over to him.

He looked up at me and asked playfully, "Well, what brings you down to our lovely part of the city, Your Highness?" When he saw my expression, his changed to one of confusion.

"Can I speak with you privately?" I asked. He nodded and led me to the back room quickly.

"What's this about, Edward?" he asked.

"Bella's been kidnapped," I said and then explained the rest of the story.

Jacob was furious when I finished. "Just tell me what I can do. I'll do anything."

"I need you to send some men out to start looking for her or something that could lead us to her."

He nodded. "I'll get right on it." I nodded and we headed towards the door. "And, Edward, we will find her. I promise we will."

I just nodded and headed back out to Tess and rode back to the palace.

* * *

I had been tossing and turning all night, thinking about Bella. I was so worried about her. Was she hurt? Was she scared? Had those two pieces of scum done anything to her?

I sat up in bed and saw that the sun was just coming up. I put my head in my hands, trying to control myself. I've been having a lot of trouble with that lately.

I heard someone open the door. "Time to get up, lovebirds! It's your wedding day!" Alice's voice came from the door.

I heard her walk over to the bed. "Edward? What's wrong? Where's Bella?"

"She gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" she asked.

I looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "She was kidnapped."

She gasped. "What? By who? Why?" Alice was on the edge of hysterics. I've never seen her this way. But, then again, Alice thought of Bella as a sister, so it was understandable.

I explained the story to Alice. "Why are we just sitting here then?" she asked when I was done explaining. "Why aren't we out there looking for her?"

"Don't you think I would be looking for her by now if I could? My father already has people looking for her and you know I would kill to be out there looking for her."

"Yes, I do know that," she said softly. Alice had calmed down a considerable amount as I explained. That always meant something was going to happen. "And we're going to find her, Edward. I can promise you that."

I sighed. "Let's just hope your right."

**

* * *

**

(Bella's POV about week after she was kidnapped)

I could still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. We had stopped traveling by foot about a day after they had taken me. They started to travel on horseback a little while later and now we were on a boat heading to an unknown location.

Thankfully that had removed the blindfold and the gag after they had placed me in one of the smallest rooms on the boat.

I sat in the corner of the room farthest from the door. I had my head resting on my arms that were wrapped around my knees. Miserable and frightened sobs shot through my body. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my family and friends again. But most of all, I wanted to see Edward again. I wanted to feel his strong arms around me, holding me to his warm body, telling me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to see his crooked smile that he saved for only me and his sparkling emerald eyes that glittered whenever he was happy.

I heard the door open and I lifted my head from my arms and saw one of my captors. I heard someone say that his name was James. I glared at him with all of the energy I had left. He smiled a cruel smile at me.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said with his snakelike voice. "How are we today?"

"I'm not your sweetheart," I spat at him.

He just laughed. "Oh, but you will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, backing further into my corner.

He started walking towards me. "My boss said that I could have you when she was finished with you if I did my job right. And I would have to say that I was doing a fine job so far." He smiled a sick smile again.

"You won't do anything to me," I told him. I knew that Edward would save me from this horrible man.

He laughed again. "Oh, sweetheart, do you think that your little prince will come to your rescue? Well, that won't happen, you want to know why? Because something special set up for your prince charming."

"No! Leave Edward alone! He hasn't done anything!" I could feel the frightened tears coming back. Only they weren't for me, they were for Edward. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him because he was trying to save me.

James laughed his cruel laugh and stopped about a foot in front of me. He lowered himself down so that he was on the same level as me. I moved further into my corner, trying to put as much space between myself and this evil man in front of me.

I turned my face away from him. I didn't want to look at him. But apparently he wanted me to. He roughly took my face in his hand and forced me to look at him. I could feel the bruises forming on my face from where his fingers had grabbed me. "You might as well get used to looking at me because you'll be doing for the rest of your life. You'll make an excellent pet."

I ripped my face away from his hold. "I would rather die than be your pet!" I spat.

"Well, if your precious prince doesn't comply with our orders, that can be arranged," he said with the same sick smile. And with that he left.

I was left shaking with fear. The sobs returned in full force. I was scared for Edward and myself. All I wanted to do was be in Edward's arms again, safe and sound.

I rested my head on my arms again and tried to hide from the world that had decided to hate me. I could only think of one thing: Edward. And that was my last thought before I cried myself into a fitful and dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I said that I would update today and I did. It may be 11ish here but I still did it.**

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter. It wasn't exactly my favorite. I didn't like how Edward was acting at the beginning (I thought he sounded kinda wimpy, and Edward should not be wimpy), but I couldn't get it to come out any other way. I rewrote the beginning like five times before even got close to this. -sigh- Well, it's as good as it's gonna get.**

**Please review and vote for my poll! Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti**


	18. Ch 18 Leaving

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait guys! My laptop crashed and I've had a small case of writer's block and I just now got over it. GAH! It's so annoying! Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I meant to put this in the last chapter but I forgot, so I'm telling you now. Glacies is sort of like Europe in a way and Flamma is sort of like Africa. They are sort of in the same locations and the climates are somewhat alike. Just to let you know where Bella had been traveling and such. (The royal place in located somewhere in the middle of the continent like Prague.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 18: LEAVING**

**(Bella's POV after they got off the boat and arrived in Flamma's capital city) **

"In you go," James said as he pushed me into a room in what looked like the palace in Flamma's capital city. I fell to the ground and caught myself with my hands. I hissed in pain when I felt my hands scratch against the rough floor. I heard him close the door behind me and lock it.

I got back up and looked around. As I looked around I realized that I wasn't in a room, I was in a cell in what looked like the dungeon. Well, I thought it was the dungeon. Edward wouldn't let me see the dungeon located at the lowest level of the palace back home. He said it was something that no one needed to see in their lifetime. And as I was looking around, I agreed with him fully.

The cell consisted of two wet gray walls and two other walls of bars, a small cot in one corner, a filthy looking chamber pot, and a thick wooden door with a barred window in it.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing." I jumped when I heard a rough voice come from behind me. I spun around and saw a man with black eyes and greasy long hair looking through the bars of my cell. He was in the cell next to mine. I looked behind him and saw that there were two others there as well. They were all looking at me with a strange look on their faces. "Why don't ya come over here and let us play together?" the man said with a grin of full of rotten black teeth.

I backed up towards the solid wall behind me, not responding to the man. "Come on now," he said. "Don't you like playing with men? You look like someone who would."

"I do not," I said. He jumped slightly at my tone. "I do not enjoy _playing_ with men. I'm not some whore that lives to satisfy the opposite sexes needs. I'm to become the next princess of Glacies." I stopped immediately. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't need people to know that I was going to marry Edward. He already had enough problems without me adding to them with my inability to control my temper.

The men smiled (the other two had come over to the bars as well). Then the first one spoke. "Well then that just make's it better. A princess-to-be and a pretty one at that. Everyone knows that princesses love to play with new toys."

I ignored him and went over to the cot and sat down on it. Thankfully it was somewhat clean. I curled up and laid my head on my knees. I was feeling slightly sick from the boat ride. I've never done well with boats.

"Fine, lassie, ignore us now, but if you come too close we'll be waiting," he said. I shivered slightly, but didn't look up

I sat there, trying not to think about anything and not succeeding. My mind kept wandering back to Edward no matter how hard I tried. The smell of the chamber and sounds of the men near me kept me from ignoring the current situation.

When I got my head to stop spinning from my seasickness, I laid down on the cot and tried to sleep, thinking that I could escape this world for at least a few hours.

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV back at the Glacies palace)

The sun had just set when I walked down the corridor of the palace towards my father's study where he was supposed to be conversing with his spymaster, Alistair.

I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock but paused when I heard what was being said. "Has there been any sign of her at all?" I heard my father say.

"None at all," I heard Alistair say. "We don't have a lead on anything."

_What?!_ What does he mean they don't have a lead on anything? I told them about the footprints myself. I was the one that showed them to them. Did they not believe me?

"But what about the footprints Edward showed you? What about those?" my father asked.

"They didn't help one bit. They went in circles around the palace and then disappeared. I assumed that they were just a servant's footprints."

I felt my temper rising with every word he said. I knew that those footprints came from the kidnappers. Servants didn't walk around my side of the palace. They were always near the kitchens and my parents' rooms.

"Are you sure? There has to be something," I heard my father asking.

"I'm afraid not, Sire. My men have been looking with no avail," the spymaster said.

I heard my father sigh. "Just keep looking. You're dismissed," my father said. I heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and I took that as my cue to leave.

I couldn't wait any longer. Bella had been gone for almost two weeks now and I couldn't stand to think that she might be hurt or scared in a place that she knew nothing about.

I went back to my rooms and grabbed a bag and started packing a week's worth of clothing into it along with my coin purse **(A/N: This is not an actual purse like the ones women use nowadays. This is bag that people used in the 1600s and some people still use them. Just wanted to clear that up for some people)**. I changed into some traveling clothes and a pair of good boots. I left my bag on my bed and stuck my head out the door to see if anyone was near. No one was around when I snuck down to the kitchens to sneak some food away (all of the kitchen staff had retired to their rooms).

I got back up to my rooms and packed the food into the bag. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to my parents.

I set the note of my nightstand and threw a long dark cloak over my shoulders. I threw my bag out the window and jumped down after it. I picked it up and snuck over to the stables to saddle Tess.

"Hey, girl," I said as I shushed her after she whinnied loudly. I grabbed her saddle and saddled her quickly. I led her outside and mounted quickly and then rode down to the Twilight Inn.

I walked into the inn and looked around for Jacob. I spotted him at the exact same place that I had seen him last. I walked over to him and asked, "Can we talk in private?"

He nodded, not joking around like he usually did, and walked over to the private room that we always talked in. Once the door was shut, I got straight to the point. "I'm leaving to go find Bella. I'm already packed and ready to go."

"I see," he said. "And what about Their Majesties? Do they know what you're about to do?"

"I've left them a note and even if I asked to go help search they wouldn't let me. They would say that I should let the Guard handle it. And you know what, I've waited two weeks and they've found absolutely nothing that could lead to Bella! I'm tired of waiting around while my Bella is probably scared half to death in some rat pit!" I knew my temper was rising again.

"Edward, Edward, calm down. I know what you're talking about. Alright, I already know that you're going to leave and that no one can stop you, but why did you come here?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would come with me," I said. "I know that's stupid to travel around here by myself and I already know that I can't rescue Bella by myself."

He was quiet for a second. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to snap and just start to search on your own. I've had a bag packed since day one," he said.

"So you'll come with me?" I asked. "I know that you can't leave the city without some type of leader and---"

"I've got it under control. Beth's going to take control while I'm gone. Everyone around here knows not to mess with her when she's in charge. She's nasty when she has power," he said with a shiver. "But everything's under control. Let me get my bag and we'll go." I nodded and we left the room and went back out to common room. Jacob nodded to Beth and she nodded back. She got up from her seat and followed Jacob into the back room.

After about five minutes, Jacob came back wearing the same thing I was wearing. He nodded to me and we both went outside. I mounted Tess and Jacob came out of the alley next to the Twilight riding his black stallion, Midnight.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded and we rode out of the city.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I'm going to let you guys get into the mind of our beloved Edward's mother now. Enjoy!)

**(Esme's POV a few hours after Edward left) **

I walked towards Edward's rooms, hoping that he was alright. I knew he must be hurting greatly. I could see that he loved Bella very much by just looking into his eyes. They sparkled like never before every time she was around.

Edward was taking Bella's kidnapping like anyone would. He looked unhappy. His eyes that once sparkled now were lifeless with worry for Bella. He wasn't eating right and he was getting thinner everyday. I was really starting to worry about him.

I walked up to his door and knocked. "Edward?" No answer. "Edward, it's your mother. Are you in there?" Again no answer.

I opened the door and stuck my head in. "Edward?" I called again. Nothing.

I walked into the room and saw a piece of paper on his nightstand. It had _Mother and Father_ written on the front in Edward's handwriting. I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have gone to find Bella. I cannot continue to sit around and do nothing while she is in the hands of the enemy. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but it has to be done._

_I will return with Bella. Please try not to worry. I will be fine._

_Love your son, _

_Edward_

I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. I knew that something like this was going to happen. Edward had never been a passive person. He liked action and if there was something that he could do, then he was going to do it.

I took the note and hurried to Carlisle's study. He hadn't left that room in almost three days now, trying to figure out what to do with Flamma.

I opened the door. Carlisle looked up from the scroll that was sitting in front of him. He saw my tears and asked, "What is it, dear?" He got up from his seat and came over to me.

"It's Edward. He's gone to find Bella," I said through my tears.

"I knew this was going to happen," I heard him mutter. "Do you know when he left?" he asked, trying to stay calm. Edward inherited his temper from his father.

"No," I sniffed. "I just went to his room to see how he was doing and I found the note."

Carlisle pulled me into his arms and held me. "He was supposed to come see me earlier today. I wondered where he had gone, but I wasn't thinking straight today. And now he's gone." He paused. "He's a strong and clever boy, dear. He'll be fine and he'll bring Bella home."

"I hope you're right, dear. I hope your right."

**A/N: Thanks again for being patient with me. I'll try to update faster next time, but no promises. **

**And I want to explain the time jumps. Sorry about the blurry lines. Last chapter after Edward's POV, there is a week time jump. And at the start of this chapter, it's another week. Hope that focuses those blurred lines. **

**And thanks for the reviews… and speaking of reviews. Please review and vote for my poll if you haven't yet. Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti**


	19. Ch 19 Coming For You

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I know I've taken forever to update. School has been freakishly hectic lately, volleyball season is starting up again, I've had two massive projects, and I've been sick lately. GAH! I think the world hates me, but I hope you don't. Okay, so I'm gonna stop rambling about my life and let you read… so READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I never will. If you haven't figured it out yet then well… I'm not even going to finish this statement.**

**Chapter 19: COMING FOR YOU **

**(Edward's POV) **

Jacob and I had been riding for about three days now and we had finally made it to the coast. I was trying to cover as much distance as possible to make up for the time that I had let my Bella get further and further away from me.

"When does that ship leave?" I asked Jacob as we neared the docks of the port city near the southern coast of Glacies.

"It'll leave in about an hour. That'll give us just enough time to drop the horses off at my friend's place. She's really good with horses. She'll take care of them for us," Jacob said.

I nodded and we headed in the direction of Jacob's friend's stables. We rode through the empty streets quietly, not talking except for when necessary.

About five minutes later, we arrived at a small set of stables. Jacob and I dismounted and walked our horses into the stables. "Leah?" Jacob called softly.

I heard a thud come from behind us and we spun around. Standing there, covered in straw, was a girl with black hair that fell to the middle of her back and dark eyes. "Hello, Jacob. Long time, no see."

Jacob smiled at the girl. "Yes, Leah. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Leah nodded. "How's Beth doing?" she asked.

"She's fine. I have a favor to ask of you."

"And that would be?" she asked, pulling some straw from her hair.

"I need you to take care of our horses while we're away," Jacob said, motioning towards Tess and Midnight.

Leah looked over at me and nodded. "Your Highness." I had to say I wasn't surprised that she knew who I was.

"Leah, this would be a great favor for us," I said to her.

"And why is it that I have to watch your horses?" she asked.

I looked over at Jacob, silently asking him if it was alright to tell her. He nodded slightly and I looked back over at Leah. "Because Jacob and I have to make a trip to Flamma and we can't take our horses with us obviously."

She nodded. "Why are you going to that wretched place anyway?" As you can see, most of the Glacian people don't actually like Flamma.

"Because the king, if you could call him that, decided to kidnap my fiancée and hold her hostage until my father gives him the southern region of Glacies."

"Why that no-good piece of horse dung! How could he do something like that?" she asked, sounding outraged. "Don't worry about the horses. I'll take care of them. You just go and get back safely."

"Thank you, Leah," Jacob said. She nodded in response.

"Get going, you two," she said, motioning for us to go. I nodded to her as Jacob and I left.

We hurried back to the docks and made our way over to the ship that was carrying cargo to Flamma. Jacob and I snuck onto the ship (which was surprisingly easy) and hid in the cargo hold. The ship started to move after about ten minutes. Jacob and I had just made it back in time.

_We're coming for you Bella. Just hold on a little while longer_, I thought as the ship pulled out of the harbor.

**(Bella's POV same day)**

I woke to the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw James standing over me. I shot up from my position on my cot and pressed myself against the wall. James smiled at my shock.

"The king wishes to see you, my pet," he said, his voice even more slippery than before.

"I am not your pet," I growled at him. He just smiled a sick smile and reached down and pulled me up by the front of my dress. He pulled my arms behind my back and tied them there. I couldn't fight him off, so I just held my breath as his hands started to roam my body. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as his hands slowly moved their way up my body.

"James, this is not the time or place for that. You know not to keep the king waiting," another voice said from the door. I opened my eyes to see another man standing there. He had sandy blond hair that was pulled back at the base of his neck. He looked a little rough around the edges, but still orderly. He had a gentle gleam in his eyes that seemed to tell me that everything was going to be alright.

"If you insist, Garrett," James said as he pushed me forward towards the door of the cell. I shot a glare full of hatred at him. He just smirked and whispered, "You will be mine." I shuddered that the thought.

We walked up the steps that led to the main corridor of the palace and we headed into the great hall. I saw Flamma's so-called king sitting on his thrown. He had jet black hair and icy blue eyes that could make enough the toughest of men cringe.

James pushed me up in front of the king. "Why, hello, Isabella. It's so nice to finally meet you." I didn't say anything in response.

"I'm sure you've heard some news from home, have you not?" I looked down at the ground, not saying anything. "Well," he said, standing up and walking down towards me. "I've heard that Prince Edward was taking you're… departure with difficulty. It must have been so hard for him to find out that his only love has disappeared into the night from right under his nose." He was now standing in front of me. He bent down so that his face was level with mine. I looked away from him, but he didn't seem to approve of that. He took my face in his hands and forcefully turned my head so that I was looking at him. "Wouldn't you think so?"

He let go of my face and turned away from me. "And wouldn't it be tragic if he was found one day, a dagger stabbed through his heart and covered in his own blood, by his own parents." My eyes widened in shock, but he continued before I could say anything. "And the best part is that after he's dead, I've only got his parents to deal with. And once your Edward and his parents are gone, there will be no one to rule Glacies."

I gasped in horror. "NO! You will not hurt them!"

He chuckled a maniacal laugh and turned to me again. "And who are you, a lowly commoner who just happened to be lucky enough to capture the prince, to tell me, the all-powerful ruler of a land twice the size of your pathetic little homeland, what to do? I'll tell you who. You're just a little girl who tricked her way into the hearts of the royal family. Prince Edward never really loved you. He's just using you. He's--" I cut him off. I had heard enough of this insanity.

"I may be a little girl, but I _will not_ be compared to some common scum. I have not tricked Edward or his family in any way at all. And, for your information, Edward _does_ love me just as much as I love him. And don't you dare try to tell me otherwise."

He looked at me, an icy gleam in his eyes, and before I knew what was happening, he slapped me across the face. I tried to hold in the tears that were forming in my eyes as he bent down to my level. He took my face in his hand again and forced me to look at him. "Listen here, you little wench." His voice was deathly quiet. "I will not be told what to do by the likes of you. You may have captured the prince's heart, but you're still nothing more than a lowly commoner. And I will win this war, if it's the last thing I do."

He let go of my face and stood up straight. "Do what you will with her. She's of no use to me at the moment."

My eyes widened in horror when I felt James' grip on me again. As he started to drag me out of the great hall, I heard the king say to one of the servants, "Bring me the captain of the Red Guard. I've got a special job for him."

I started sobbing at that point. This evil man was about to send people to kill my Edward and his family and there was nothing I could do about it.

And to add to this horrible situation, I was being dragged off by a horrible man who just wanted my body. I started to sob harder.

I felt James pick me up and throw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes and carry me down the stairs into the dungeon again. He carried me into my cell and threw me up against the wall, my hands still tied behind my back. He started to kiss and bite at my neck as I sobbed even harder. I felt James start to pull at my dress and then… nothing.

I collapsed on the floor in a heap, still crying. I looked up to see the man from earlier, Garrett, punching James in the face. I was shocked to see one of the Flamman guards beating on another one. "Don't touch her again," he said as he threw James down onto the floor. James scrambled to his feet and disappeared down the passage.

Garrett walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. "Are you all right?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"Good," he said as he reached behind me to untie the ropes that held my hands in place. When they were loose, I started to massage them. The ropes had left burns on my wrists.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suddenly. I didn't understand at all. He was part of the Flamman guard. Why would he help me, the prisoner of his king?

"Because, one, what I know that what the king is doing is wrong, but I know that I can't do anything about it. And, two, I know how to treat women with respect, unlike James back there," Garrett said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"No one will hurt you while you're here, Isabella," he said as he closed the door to the cell and disappeared down the corridor.

I wiped the tears from my face and moved over to my cot and laid down. I closed my eyes, praying that nothing would happen to the man that I loved.

**A/N: Just to let you know, this is a teen rated story, so there won't be any lemons… AT ALL! I do not write that type of stuff. **

**So anyways… Yay, Edward's almost there! And Bella's showing some confidence, that's got to be a good sign, right? And Bella doesn't know that Edward is on his way to get her, so that's why she's acting like is. Anyway, I am, once again, very sorry about the delay. My life has gotten very crazy over the past few weeks.**

**Please review and vote on my poll. You know you want to. Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti **


	20. Ch 20 Reunion

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They're awesome… just like you! Anyway, I've got nothing to ramble about so I'll let you read now, so READ, PEOPLE, READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 20: REUNION**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was laying down on my cot, facing the wall, not wanting to look around this horrid place anymore. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I had been crying for the past two nights now and I knew that crying wasn't going to help me or Edward now.

Edward. Every time I thought about him it would shoot pain through my entire body. I was missing him horribly and I didn't know if he was safe or not. I could only hope that he and his family were safe from the wickedness of Flamma's ghastly king.

I felt myself slowly sinking into unconsciousness. I let myself because I knew that Garrett was watching, making sure that nothing would happen to me. He was the only decent person in this whole place and he was making it better. But just slightly.

I breathed in deeply and let myself succumb to the darkness.

**(Edward's POV)**

Jacob and I had been on the ship for three days now and it was now docking in the capital city of Flamma. We were extremely lucky that it was docking at night.

When we heard no more noise coming from the upper levels of the ship, Jacob and I snuck off the ship and main our way into the heart of the city. The palace was at the most southern part of the city.

We kept to the shadows, only coming into the light when necessary. We took back alleys towards the palace and snuck past the patrols of Flamman guards that were patrolling the streets.

By the time that we had traveled through the streets of the city and finally made it to the palace, it was nearly midnight. For a country that has some of the worst enemies in the world, they didn't have much protection when it came to protecting the royal family. There wasn't any type of wall that could protect the palace from any type of firearm.

Jacob and I snuck to the back of the palace where I knew the kitchen door was. We stopped and peeked around the wall to see if there were any guards. I saw only one guard standing at the door of the kitchens. At least they had a bit of protection, I thought. I guess they never thought that they would be attacked. That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life.

"Jacob," I said. "If one of us doesn't come out of this, I want to make sure that Bella is nowhere near this place ever again." He nodded, understanding, and then he turned back to the situation at hand.

Jacob shook his head at the weak defense system of the Flamman Guard. "This'll be easy. I'll be right back," he said as he stuck off into the shadows.

The next thing I know, the guard fell with a muffled thud after Jacob came out of the shadows and hit him on the temple with the hilt of his dagger. Jacob motioned for me come over to him. "Let's go," he said as he opened the door to the kitchens.

We slid into the palace and through the kitchen with no delay. The kitchens led into the Great Hall. Our footsteps echoed as we walked across the hall. We moved into the main corridor after we slid out of the great hall.

"Do you remember where the dungeons are?" Jacob asked in a whisper that only I could hear.

I nodded. "There's a staircase at the very end of this corridor. We need to take that all the way down to the bottom and then we take the left passage," I said, remembering my last visit to the capital city.

He nodded and we made our way to the staircase. I looked around, noticing that there weren't any guards in the hallways at all. I shook off the uneasy feeling that was growing inside of me and opened the doorway to the staircase.

Jacob and I quickly made our way down the stairs. "Left," I whispered when we reached the bottom.

He nodded and started down the passage. I heard the sound of snores and heavy breathing coming from down the passage. I knew we must be close.

I held out my arm to stop Jacob when we got to the end of the passage. A guard stood watch at the door **(A/N: Just to let you know, it's not Garrett.) **that led into the dungeon.

"I'll handle this," Jacob whispered. I nodded. Before I knew what was happening, the guard was slumped against the door and Jacob was heading towards it.

Jacob picked up his dagger and tapped the hilt. He must have hit the guard in the head with it. I bent over the guard and found the set of keys that unlocked the cells in the dungeon.

I found the key that unlocked the main door and we started our search for Bella.

I almost gave up hope when I got to the last cell in the dungeon. Curled up in a small ball on a cot in the corner of the cell was my Bella.

"Jacob," I called. "I found her!" I heard his steps coming down the passageway as I started to fumble with the keys, looking for the right one.

I smiled when I heard the click of the lock opening. I pulled the door open quietly and walked into the cell and over to my Bella.

I shook her shoulder lightly. "Bella, wake up," I said.

She stirred slightly. I shook her again. "Bella, love, you need to wake up."

Then her eyes fluttered open and I saw the eyes that I had been missing for a long time.

She gasped softly. "Edward?" I nodded and then she smiled brightly and threw herself at me, completely awake now. I held her close to me, burying my face in her hair.

"I knew you would come. I knew you would," she said into my chest.

"Of course I came. I would never leave you in a place like this," I said running my hands up and down her back, checking for any signs of injury.

I lifted my face from her hair and she lifted her face as well and I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back with as much passion as I was using. I lifted my hand to her face, but she flinched away. I broke the kiss and look down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered and looked down at the floor, covering the side of her face with her hair.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face so that I could see it. I brushed the hair out of her face and gasped at what I saw. A large yellow bruise was covering her entire right cheek. "Isabella Swan," I whispered fiercely, my anger taking control. "That is not nothing. Who did this to you?"

"The king," she whispered. Now I was really angry. How dare he harm my Isabella. He had no right to even come near her, let alone touch her.

I was about to say something when a man's voice interrupted me. "So your prince has come at last, sweetie." I turned around, looking for the source of the voice, and saw a man in the cell next to Bella's sitting there, staring through the bars.

"Who are you?" I asked, my rage slipping into my voice.

"He's no one," Bella said, glaring at the man who was looking at Bella with a hungry look in his eyes. I positioned myself so that I was blocking his view of her and pulled her closer. I glared at the man, silently telling him that Bella was mine.

"Come on, love," I said, pulling her towards the door of the cell.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," the man said. "You'll be back here soon enough." I felt Bella shudder against me. I noticed that she wasn't wearing much, so I pulled her closer and wrapped my cloak around her shoulders.

I motioned for Jacob to follow us. "Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Jacob said, smiling at her. "Couldn't let the prince go wandering off on his own, now could I?" She smiled up at him.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here," I said. They both nodded and we headed down the passageway again. We walked through the door and saw that the guard was still where we left him.

We made our way up the stairs and down the main hallway. I peeked around the corner and saw that no one was there.

"Come on," I whispered, motioning with my hand for them to follow. We walked into the Great Hall and made our way across it and to the door to the kitchens. We slipped into the kitchens and made our way to the door that led to the city.

When we were outside, I had turned around to close the door when I heard a gasp come from Bella. I whipped around and saw a man with blond hair and cruel eyes standing in front of us. "James," I heard Bella whisper, fear in her voice.

I pulled Bella behind me, keeping an eye on this James person the whole time. I knew from Bella's reaction that this must have been her kidnapper.

"Isabella, I had a feeling that your little prince would attempt to rescue you and seems like it almost worked. And for that, I applaud you," he said in a slippery voice as he started to clap slowly. As he did, a group of about thirty guards came out from behind the corner that Jacob and I had hid behind earlier. He smiled a sick smile and motioned for them to move forward.

They slowly moved forward and Jacob and I pulled out the swords **(A/N: Yes, Edward can use a sword. Cool, right? He's a prince in the mid-1600's. He's bound to know how to use some sort of weapon.) **that we had at our belts and prepared for the fight. I felt the wind of an object fly by my head and imbed itself in one of the soldier's chests. I knew Jacob didn't throw it, he was standing ten feet away from me, so that left… Bella? I spun around quickly and looked at Bella with a quirked eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me you could throw a dagger?" I asked, shocked slightly.

"It never came up," she said, shrugging. I saw her look over my shoulder and her eyes widened. "Edward, behind you!"

I spun around and brought my sword up just as a soldier's sword swung down to hit me over the hit. I shoved him off of my sword and whipped my sword down and out, plunging it into the soldier's stomach. "Why didn't you tell me you could use a sword?" Bella asked.

"It never came up," I said, breathlessly, using her words.

"Bella!" Jacob called and tossed a dagger to her. She caught it effortlessly.

"This is the one thing I can do with tripping," she said, a smile on her face. The smile quickly faded as she pointed behind me and I spun around again, blocking the attack from another soldier. Jacob, Bella, and I fought off all of the soldiers with very few injuries, just a few scratches.

I was pulling my sword out of the stomach of the last soldier when I heard a cruel laugh coming from behind me. I whipped around and felt all of the blood leave my face. James was holding Bella by the waist, a dagger pressed against her throat.

"Prince Edward, you're such a bright young lad… with a very good taste in women," James said with a chuckle as the hand that was holding Bella by the waist wandered upwards. I growled and he stopped, a wicked smile on his face. "Now, since you're so bright, I advise you use those smarts and put your weapon down and your little princess will be just fine."

I dropped my sword immediately, not wanting to chance Bella getting hurt any more than she already was. James smiled then. "There's a good lad. Now, you're going to follow me and we're going to find you and your princess to stay."

Something moved behind James. I knew instantly that it was Jacob. Apparently James forgot about him. He was hiding in the shadows, waiting for his chance to strike. I shook my head at him, silently telling him not to move and stay where he was. I turned my attention back to James and he nodded towards the door that led into the kitchens. I started towards the door and signaled Jacob to get out of here and that was the last I saw of him before I entered the kitchens with James and Bella following behind me.

James led us down the staircase to the dungeon again and down to the cell that Bella had just left. "Get in there," he said, motioning to the cell. I did as he said for the knife was still at Bella's throat.

He leaned down to Bella's ear and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I'll leave you here with your prince charming for now, but I'll be back soon enough." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and the rage inside of me was getting really hard for me to control. And with that, he pulled the knife away from her neck and shoved her into the cell. She stumbled forward, but I was there to catch her before she fell to the ground.

She clung to me, sobbing into my shirt. I held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"I told you you'd be back," the man from the other cell said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I whipped around, still holding Bella to my chest, a murderous expression on my face. "If you say one more thing to her or myself, then I will personally come over there and make sure that you end up in hell," I said, my voice deathly quiet.

He must have understood because he backed away from the dividing bars and went to the other side of his cell. I pulled Bella over to the cot and sat down, pulling her into my lap. "I won't let anyone like him ever touch you again," I whispered to her, stroking her hair. Her sobs had stopped but the tears were still streaming down her face.

I tilted her head up so that I could see her face and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She sniffled once and got herself under control. "There now. We'll be alright, I promise," I told her. She nodded and held me tighter.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, so much. When I came back and found that note saying that you were gone, I, I, I…" I trailed off, not wanting to remember the feeling.

"Well, we're together now," Bella said. I smiled at that fact.

"Yes, we are," I said as I leaned down to kiss her. I missed the feeling of her lips on mine. It was a soft gentle kiss, but one that was filled with passion.

When we pulled apart, I said, "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward," she said, her voice sounding slower than normal. I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were slowly fluttering shut.

"Sleep, my angel," I whispered to her. "I'll be here when you awake." She nodded and let her eyes close all the way, but never letting go of me.

I just sat there, holding my sleeping love, stroking her hair softly. I knew that we had to get out of this hellhole. All I needed was a plan.

**A/N: Yay, Edward and Bella are together again! And boo to James for being the stupid bad guy who had to ruin the happiness of their reunion. Curse him! And don't be mad a Jacob for hiding while Edward and Bella got captured. He has an important part to be played in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, please review and vote for my poll. I'm almost done with it, but I still need about five more votes, so vote if you haven't already. Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti**


	21. Ch 21 Escaping Again

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have no other excuse other than the fact that I just got very lazy and I haven't been feeling like writing, but I'm back now and you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to stop babbling and let you read, so READ! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 21: ESCAPING AGAIN **

**(Edward's POV)**

**The next day…**

I heard footsteps coming down the passageway. The sound echoed off the walls of the dungeon, causing Bella to stir in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me blurrily. Her deep chocolate eyes had some of the familiar happy gleam to them, but most of it was masked by the blankness that her fear was causing. I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me. "I won't let anyone hurt you," I whispered into her hair.

"I know," she whispered back, clinging to me.

Three guards stopped in front of our cell and one started to unlocked it. "Get up, you two. His Majesty requests your presence," one of the guards said, a sickly sweet tone in his voice.

I glared up at him, but got up anyway, pulling Bella with me. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella and I had a very strong feeling that they would try to hurt her if I didn't follow orders.

One of the guards came and pulled Bella away from me and started to tied her wrists behind her back while one of the other guards did the same to mine. I glared at the guard that was ogling Bella. I had the urge to rip off the ropes and strangle him, but I didn't have to. Bella stomped down on his foot and he hissed in pain.

"Why you little brat, I'll---" the guard was cut off by one of the others.

"Enough," the guard said. "We don't have time for this." The other guards nodded and escorted us out of the cell and up the stairs and into the Great Hall where I saw the king of Flamma sitting on the throne that he shouldn't have been sitting on in the first place.

Once the guards had placed us in front of the king, they backed up, but didn't move far enough back for us to even think about running.

"Ah, Prince Edward, how nice of you to drop by," the king said as he rose from his throne and walked down towards Bella and me. "And I do hope you got to visit with your princess, because she won't be with you for very long."

My eyes flickered over to Bella and saw that she had a slightly panicked look on her face. I focused my attention back on the king. "And why is that?" I asked, my voice sounded strained.

"Well, we wouldn't want her to be left down in he dungeons all by herself now. She needs a warm bed to sleep in, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you," Bella said, jumping into the conversation.

"I'm sure you are, dear, but you would much more comfortable in a bed. Trust me," he said, leering at Bella. She had a confused look in her eyes as she cringed away from his gaze.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. We'll worry about sleeping arrangements later. Well, Edward, I have a feeling you know what I want," he said, looking me in the eye, challenging me.

"I hope you can live with disappointment because you're not getting," I said, matching his gaze.

His face started to turn a light red with anger, but then he got himself back under control. "We'll just see about that and besides, I'm sure your parents would want to see their only heir and his love return home safe and sound."

"Yes, I'm sure they would," I said. "And they would never place their people under the rule of someone as cruel and simple-minded as you."

That made his face turn bright red and then he came down the steps and whispered harshly straight at my face, "Your parents were never fit to rule a kingdom. They've don't have the strength keep the commoners under control and they never will. And you won't be any better. You're just like your father. And I will get what I want, no matter what it takes."

Now it was my turn for my temper to flare. "My parents are much better rulers than you will ever be. And they have plenty of strength to control the people. The reason that they've never had to use force to control them is because there's never been a reason to. They're kind to their people. And another thing, the people are just that, people, not _commoners_, as you so stupidly call them. They have minds of their own and they shouldn't be put down because they happen to have a little less money than some of the others around them."

The king said nothing. He just motioned for the guards to take Bella and I back down to our cell in the dungeon.

Once we were in our cell and the guards had left, I pulled my wrists out of the ropes that the guards just happened to forget. Once I was out of my bindings, I untied Bella's wrists and brought her back to my chest and sat down on the cot, holding her and massaging her wrists that already had multiple burns on them.

I looked down at her face and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "What is it, love?" I asked quietly, wiping away her tears.

"Nothing's wrong. What you said up there in the throne room was amazing. The way you defended your parents and your people was just amazing," she said, looking at her hands. Then she looked me in the eye. "You'll make a great king one day," she whispered, brushing her fingertips over my cheek. "No matter what anyone says."

"As long as you're with me the entire time," I whispered back.

"Always," she said and sealed her promise with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

Night that same day…

No one had come back to our cell for the remainder of the day. Bella had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but I was still wide awake.

I heard the sound of soft footsteps coming down the passageway. I stiffened, holding Bella closer to me.

My eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the dungeon, but I still couldn't see the person was approaching the cell.

The footsteps were growing louder as they approached the cell. I saw the silhouette of a man coming towards us. He was tall with long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. I heard the rattling of some keys and then the door opened.

"Wake her up," the man said, pointing to Bella. I just looked at him and kept a firm grip on Bella. "If you want to get out of here alive, I advise you listen to me right now."

I gave him a skeptical look, but woke Bella anyway. "Bella, you need to wake up now," I said quietly, shaking her.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me in confusion. "We're getting out of here," I explained to her.

She immediately sat up and looked towards the door. "Garrett?" she asked.

The man nodded. "You know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he kept James and the others away from me while I was here by myself," she said in explanation.

I looked up at Garrett and said, "Thank you." He nodded in response and motioned towards the door.

I got up from my seat on the cot and helped Bella up and we followed Garrett down the passageway, but instead of using the exit that we had been using, he led us to a door at the opposite end of the passageway.

He opened the door and motioned us through. When we were all through, he closed the door quietly and pulled the torch out of its holder and headed down the new corridor.

We walked down the corridor for a good fifteen minutes before we made it to another door that looked exactly like the one that we had come in through. Garrett unlocked the door and placed the torch in an empty torch holder and walked through the door after Bella and I. I was amazed to see that the door led to the outside of the palace.

"Come on," Garrett whispered. "We've got to meet your friend Jacob in the city in a few minutes. He's found you a boat back to Glacies."

We nodded and he led us down one of the dark paths and towards the city.

"Going somewhere?" We all stopped and whirled around to see James standing there with his sword drawn. It gleamed wickedly in the moonlight.

"That's none of your business," Bella said, moving closer to me. I pulled her behind me.

"Oh, I do believe it is my business, especially when such a pretty young lady like yourself is involved," he said, leering at Bella. I felt her shuddered behind me.

"Leave them alone, James. They don't need to be here," Garrett said, drawing his sword and pointing it in James's direction.

"Yes, they do, Garrett. The king wants them here for ransom. But if you couldn't figure that out, then you're not a bright as I thought you were," James said coming closer, his sword pointed at Garrett's chest.

James then lunged in and swiped his blade at Garrett, who easily blocked it and took a swing of his own. James blocked the blow, but faltered a bit. Garrett took the advantage and swung again, trying to knock James's blade away from him.

They battled it out, one swing after the other, until Garrett tripped and James used this to knock Garrett's sword out of his hand and sent it flying across the courtyard. James was about to drive his sword into Garrett's chest when a dagger flew out of nowhere and plunged itself into James's chest.

James faltered and dropped his sword. He fell onto his back and laid completely still, his eyes staring unseeing into the night sky. Garrett and I looked at Bella and saw that she was panting slightly. "I had an extra one," she said, looking at us.

"Thank you, Bella," Garrett said as he went to retrieve his sword. He slid it back into the sheath and said, "Let's go."

Garrett led us to the harbor without any further trouble. I spotted Jacob waiting next to one of the docks. When he saw us he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, you're alright."

"Well, you three better get on that ship or it'll leave without you," Garrett said, motioning towards the ship that was sitting in the harbor behind us. "And trust me when I say that you definitely don't want to be caught here."

We nodded, agreeing, but before we left, I turned to Garrett. "Would you like to come with us? You would easily fit in in Glacies and you already have plenty of friends to help you if you need it."

"Yes, Garrett, come with us," Bella pleaded. "Don't stay in this wretched place."

He hesitated for a moment, but then a smile crept onto his face. "Alright, I'll come. I've got no family or friends here anyway. Let's get out of this hellhole!"

I smiled and we all snuck into the cargo hold and waited for the ship to start its journey to Glacies. When it started to move, I pulled Bella into my side and kissed the top of her head. We were finally going home, but I knew this was far from over.

**A/N: Yay! They're going home and nobody died (except James, but he doesn't count)! And Garrett's going with them. Whoo! Isn't it great? It's great.**

**Review!** **Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti**


	22. Ch 22 Coming Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz! I'm going to skip all of the pointless rambling and let you read, so here's Chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 22: COMING HOME**

**(Edward's POV) **

We had been on the cargo ship for three days and we could see the port city coming into view through a small window located in the cargo hold. I looked over at Bella and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

I moved over to where Bella was looking through another one of the windows and pulled her into my arms. "What's the matter, love?" I asked, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

She smiled a watery smile. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy." She looked out the window again and whispered, "I thought I'd never see this place again."

"I would never have left you in a place like that," I whispered into her hair.

"I know," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I felt the ship come to a stop. I looked out the window and saw that we had docked. Bella looked up at me and smiled her beautiful smile. I smiled back down at her.

Now all we had to do was wait.

**

* * *

**

Night…

We watched as the sun slowly fell below the horizon and the crew of the ship left for a night of relaxation.

"Let's go," Jacob said, when he was sure that no one was near the ship. I took Bella's hand and led her up the stairs that led to the deck and we made our way off the ship.

When we got onto the street, Jacob said, "We need to stop by Leah's." I nodded and we started to head in the direction of Leah's house.

"Who's Leah?" Bella asked.

"She's a friend of Jacob's. She took care of the horses when we came down here," I told her.

"Oh," was all she said. We walked in silence down the street, staying in the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves.

When we got to Leah's, Jacob knocked on the door of the stable. "Leah?" he called. It was quiet for a moment and then we heard the rustling of some hay and then a thump along with a muffled curse. We all looked at each other, wondering what she could possibly be doing up there.

We looked up and saw Leah sticking her head out from the loft of the stable. "Hello, Jacob. Back so soon?" she asked as she jumped down from the loft. "And Prince Edward, how lovely to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well, Leah," I said, smirking at her formal greeting.

"And I see you brought some more visitors with you," she said, looking at Bella and Garrett.

"Yes, this is Bella, my fiancée," I said, smiling down at Bella. She smiled back at me and then turned her attention towards Leah.

"Hello, Leah," she said, a kind smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella," Leah said, a smile of her own on her face. "It's good to see that you've come back in one piece."

"I'm glad to be back," Bella said, leaning into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"And this is Garrett," Jacob said, motioning towards Garrett. "He decided to join us on our journey to the Capital."

Leah nodded towards Garrett, who nodded in response. "Well, I've kept your horses in good shape and they're prepared to ride whenever you see fit," Leah said after all of the greeting were finished.

"And we thank you for that," I said. "and I think it would be best if we left immediately." I looked over at Jacob, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Leah said. "And I'm thinking you're going to need at least one other horse, seeing as you have more than two people."

"Just one is fine," Bella said. "I'll ride with Edward."

Leah nodded and headed towards the back of the stable. We followed her and she led us to the stalls where Midnight and Tess were. "Hey, girl," I said to Tess when I saw her. She whinnied softly as I stroked her nose. "Look who I brought," I said, pulling Bella forward. Tess whinnied again happily. Bella laughed and rubbed Tess's nose as well.

We saddled our horses (Leah had let Garrett use one of the spare horses by the name of Horizon) and I helped Bella into the saddle and mounted behind her. We moved the horses out of the stable. "Thank you for watching the horses," Jacob said to Leah.

"It was no trouble," she said. "Except for the fact that Tess likes to nip at everyone that comes near her." She looked up at me and I laughed.

"It's not my fault. She was born that way," I said as Tess gave an indignant whinny. With a few more departing words, we rode through the streets and north towards our home.

* * *

We had been riding for a few hours now and I felt Bella starting to sink into me. I looked down at her face and saw that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Go to sleep, Bella. I won't let you fall," I whispered to her.

"I know," she breathed before she let herself lose the battle to keep her eyes open. I kissed the top of her head as we continued to ride through the night.

**

* * *

**

A few days later…

We were all wide awake with excitement when we rode over the hill that blocked the capital from view. "Welcome home, love," I said to Bella.

"It's good to be back," she said, looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on, you two," Jacob said. "You can do that later." Bella and I broke apart and laughed at him. Apparently he wanted to get home as well.

We rode down the hill and through the gate that led into the city. We pulled the horses to a stop outside the Twilight and Jacob dismounted. "Garrett, you can stay here for now," Jacob said to Garrett. Garrett nodded and dismounted as well. Jacob turned to Bella and I. "Now you two get your butts to the palace. Your parents are probably worried beyond belief."

I nodded. "Thank you, Garrett," Bella said before we left. "For everything." Garrett nodded in response, a smile on his face.

We left the Twilight and started to ride towards the palace, but then Bella said, "Wait, I want to go see Aunt Melina and Angela."

"Your wish is my command," I said and turned Tess in the direction of Bella's aunt's house.

We stopped in front of the house and I helped Bella out of the saddle. She knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer the door.

After a moment, the door swung open and Aunt Melina stood there, a hopeful look in her eyes. After Bella had been kidnapped, Aunt Melina and Angela had been informed of the kidnapping. They were both torn apart by it.

The look of pure joy when she saw Bella would make even the most unhappy person in the world smile. Aunt Melina pulled Bella into a hug, which Bella returned. There were tears in both of their eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright," Aunt Melina whispered.

They let go of each other and then she pulled me into a hug as well. "Thank you for bringing her home," she whispered to me.

I smiled at her when I heard a squeal come from behind Aunt Melina. "You're back! Oh thank God!" Angela said, running to hug her cousin. Bella laughed and hugged her back.

We stayed at Bella's aunt's house for a little while longer. "We have to get back to the palace," Bella said after a while. "Edward's parents probably don't know we're back yet."

"Alright, dears," Aunt Melina said. "Promise to visit more often."

"We promise," I said, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. Aunt Melina and Angela smiled and we said our goodbyes for now and then Bella and I left the house.

"Anywhere else you need to go?" I asked Bella after I had helped her back into the saddle.

"No, let's just go home," she said with a smile.

"I couldn't think of a better idea myself," I said, smiling as I mounted Tess behind my love and we rode towards our home.

* * *

We rode through the gates of the palace without making too much of a scene thankfully. I brought Tess to the stables and left her with one of the stable hands. I picked Bella up and carried her in my arms up the servant stairs (they were the closest to the stables). "Edward, put me down," she protested, a smile on her face.

"I don't want to," I said, kissing her. "I have to make up for lost time anyway." She laughed a carefree laugh at that and that brought a smile to my face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I turned the doorknob of the door at the top of the staircase and pushed it open. I looked into the dinging hall. No one was there. "They're probably in my father's study," I said walking through the dining hall and towards my father's study.

I knew they were there when I heard the voices of my mother and father. It sounded like my mother was crying. "It's been two weeks, Carlisle, and there's been nothing. No word at all. What if they've been hurt or worse?" my mother cried.

I didn't want to hear her cry anymore. I hated it when my mother cried. "Edward, put me down," Bella said quietly. I did as I was told this time and we hurried towards the study.

"What if---" my mother stopped talking when she heard the door open. She turned around and she gasped, a smile lighting up her face. "Edward," she breathed. I walked in the room, pulling Bella with me. "Bella, oh darling, I'm so happy to see you're alright." My mother gave her a hug.

My father came over to us, a smile on his face as well, and pulled me into a hug as well. "Well done, son," he whispered to me and then he went to hug Bella.

My mother came over to me and hugged me. "My baby," she cooed in my ear. "You're such a brave boy." I smiled and hugged my mother tighter. Then she looked me in the eye and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I don't plan on it," I said with a chuckle. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're in their rooms," my father said. "Go see them. They're going crazy with worry."

I nodded and I took Bella's hand in mine and led her towards my cousins rooms. I knocked on Alice and Jasper's door when I heard their voices and walked into the room. Alice and Rose gasped and leaped from their seats and came rushing towards us, pulling us into hugs. Emmett and Jasper hugged Bella and patted me on the back. Alice, Rose, and Bella all had happy tears in their eyes. They were laughing together like they always had.

"We missed you so much, Bella," Alice said, hugging her again.

"I missed you too," Bella said, wiping away some of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

We talked for a little while longer until Bella yawned once. "You need to get some rest, Bella," I told her. "You're exhausted." She nodded sleepily came over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and led her towards the door. Everyone came with us, seeing as it was actually time for supper.

We were almost to our rooms when I saw the very last person that I wanted to see right now. Tanya. She looked shocked to see Bella and me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried," Tanya said with one of the fakest voices I had ever heard.

There were so many things that I wanted to say to her right now and I was about to, but Bella beat me to it. She was glaring at Tanya with all the hatred she could muster. "You have some nerve to still be here," Bella spat at Tanya.

"And why do you say that?" Tanya asked, playing innocent.

"Your father kidnapped me and said that he would declare war on this kingdom if he didn't get what he wanted and you're wondering why I'm saying this to you?" Bella asked with blatant disbelief in her voice.

"Yes," Tanya said. I couldn't believe her.

Bella looked at her with disgust. "You're just like your father. Cruel, selfish, and stupid."

Tanya stood there speechlessly for a moment before Bella pulled out of my arms and went up to her and slapped her across the face. "And that was for ruining my wedding day," Bella hissed into Tanya's face and walked back over to me.

I wrapped my arms back around Bella's waist and shot a glare in Tanya's direction. "You're no longer welcome here. Pack your bags. The guards will be at your door in an hour to escort you out," I said. I could hear the venom in my voice. "Go." And she left, tears streaming down her face. There was a bruise already forming on her face where Bella had slapped her.

After Tanya was gone, I turned to my cousins. "Can one of you make sure that she doesn't go anywhere with a guard?" They nodded and I turned my attention back to my Bella. She seemed to have used up the rest of her energy with that confrontation. Her eyelids were fluttering opened and closed and she seemed to be sagging against me. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to our room. I laid her down on the bed and she closed her eyes completely and let herself fall asleep, a smile on her face.

I smiled down at my angel. She was safe now and I was never going to let her out of my sight again. I pulled off her shoes and laid them next to the bed. I pulled off my own shoes and changed into a different set of clothes and laid down next to Bella. I was just as tired as her.

I pulled the covers over the both of us and pulled Bella closer to me. She sighed and rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"Love you too," she breathed and then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Yay, they're home safe and sound! Whoo! That's amazing! Anyway, I hope you liked that. **

**Review! Please and thank you!**

**Laterz,**

**Kitti :) **


	23. Ch 23 The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the super long wait and I would like to thank all of you for being patient with me and thanks for all of the reviews and for voting for my poll (which is now closed). I have no other excuse except for the fact that I am lazy and I like to procrastinate a lot. And because I've made you wait so long for this chapter I'll just let you read and I won't ramble about my petty problems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 23: THE WEDDING**

**(Bella's POV) **

Edward and I had been back at the palace for almost a week now and everything seemed to be falling back into place. And, as always, Alice was begging me to let her plan my wedding.

"Please, Bella! Please! I promise I won't go overboard. Please!" Alice begged.

I sighed. There was no way to get her to stop without actually giving her what she wanted. "Fine, Alice. You can plan the wedding, but you cannot go overboard. I want a small wedding and so does Edward."

A smiled spread across her face and she started bouncing up and down. "Yay! Thank you, Bella! Trust me, you'll love it."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "I'm sure I will, Alice."

**

* * *

**

Later that night…

I heard a knock on Edward and mine's bedroom door and I called for them to come in. "Yes?" I asked.

A servant girl stuck her head in the door and said, "His Majesty requests your presence in his study, Miss." I nodded to the girl and she closed the door after she left.

Edward was off doing God knows what with Emmett and Jasper, so I left our room and made my way over towards Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door and I heard a faint "Come in" being called from inside.

Carlisle looked up from whatever he was doing and gave me a fatherly smile. "Hello, Bella. Come on in. I wanted to discuss something with you." He motioned for me to sit in the chair that was on the opposite side of his desk. I sat and turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"I know that the wedding is coming up very soon." I smiled softly when he mentioned the wedding. "And I also know that you grew up without a father and I was wondering if you would give me the honor of walking you down the aisle at your wedding?"

I was shocked into a awed silence. Carlisle wanted to act as my father and walk me down the aisle at my wedding?

I felt tears start to form at the back of my eyes. "Yes. I would love that," I said, a happy smile appearing on my face.

Carlisle smiled and stood from his chair and came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you."

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later…

"Bella, please hold still. I'm almost done," Alice said as she finished up my hair. I let out a shaky sigh. Today was my wedding day and the nerves were starting to get to me.

"There. Now you can look," Alice said, smiling brightly.

I turned around and gasped in surprise. I could feel tears of joy coming to my eyes. I blinked them away, not wanting to mess up was Alice had just accomplished. Alice had made me look like a true princess. My hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and it fell in loose curls around my shoulders. My make-up was light and natural looking and it made me look like I was glowing. My dress was made of white satin that glimmered in the light and it had a modest neckline that made me feel comfortable **(pic of website)**. The tiara that Esme had given me was holding a floor-length veil onto my hair.

"Thank you, Alice," I said with as much sincerity as I could manage.

"Your very welcome, Bella," she said with a smile. I pulled her into a hug that she returned.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Rosalie stuck her head into the room. "It's time," she said and smiled at me. I nodded and walked out the door with a smile on my face.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was standing at the end of the aisle in the throne room, next to the alter, waiting for my Bella to come through the doors at the other end. My father had asked Bella if she would allow him to walk her down the aisle and she was thrilled about that fact.

Everyone is the room was buzzing with excitement about today. Alice had kept her promise to Bella when she said that she would keep the wedding small and it was perfect. The room was decorated with blue and white freesias (Bella's favorite flower) and they filled the room with a delicate fragrance that lightened the atmosphere.

I took a deep breath when I heard the music start to play and I saw the doors start to slowly swing open. When they finally opened wide enough, I muffled a gasp when I saw the vision of beauty that was my Bella and everything and everyone in the room seemed to disappear when her deep brown eyes met mine through the sheer veil that was hiding her face. She seemed to glow in the midday sun that shone through the windows of the room.

She walked down the aisle on the arm of my father and smiled an infectiously happy smile that only made me smile up at my beautiful bride.

When she finally made it to the end of the aisle, my father lifted the veil from her face and kissed her cheek and then placed her small hand into mine and I led her to the alter and in front of the minister. The minister started off with the traditional speech.

"I love you," I mouthed to Bella.

She had tears in her eyes and she smiled up at me and mouthed, "I love you, too."

We exchanged our vows and then the minister motioned for Seth, the ring bearer to bring the rings forward. He came forward and I took the Bella's ring and she took mine. I slid the thing gold band onto Bella's ring finger and she did the same for me.

Then the minister asked, "Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "I do," I said clearly so that everyone in the room could hear.

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She never broke our connection as she said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said, but I was one step ahead of him. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her with all the love and passion I could manage. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with the same amount of love and passion. When we finally pulled apart, I wiped away Bella's tears with my thumb and smiled down at her.

"May I present Crown Prince Edward Cullen and Princess Isabella Cullen," the minister said as the small crowd of people that we had invited cheered and clapped as Bella and I walked back down the aisle, blissfully happy.

**A few hours later (sunset)…**

Bella and I were waiting behind the curtain that hid the rest of the throne room balcony from the public eye.

The trumpets blared and that was our cue for us to walk out into the balcony like Bella and I had done once before as an engaged couple, but now was different. Bella and I were now husband and wife and it made all the difference in the world. She was mine and I was hers and I wouldn't ever change that fact.

We walked out onto the balcony where everyone from the city and all of the towns and villages close to the capital city was looking up at us. "Crown Prince and Princess Edward and Isabella Cullen," the herald announced to the crowd.

The crowd cheered after the announcement was made. Bella and I waved to the crowd, smiles on both of our faces. Bella was blushing slightly at the attention.

My father made a few more announcements before the crowd started to disperse and then Bella and I left the balcony and then headed towards our room after saying goodnight to our family.

When we got to the doorway of our room and I swept Bella off of her feet and into my arms. She giggled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to my body as I carried her over the threshold of our room.

I walked over to the bed and sat her down gently on the bed. I gently removed the tiara and veil from her hair and watched as her hair cascaded around her face. I kissed her lips softly as I placed the items off to the side. I got down of one knee and lifted her legs one at a time and slid her shoes off of her feet.

Once she looked comfortable, I lifted her from the bed and kissed her again, the blissful afternoon coming back to my mind. When we broke apart, I looked into her eyes as I brushed aside a piece if her hair that had fallen into her face. "My beautiful Bella," I murmured, a soft smile on my face. "My beautiful blushing bride." I chuckled softly when her cheeks tinged pink.

I kissed both of her cheeks and then released her from my embrace, so that she could change into her sleeping clothes. I changed as well and then I pulled Bella back into my embrace as soon as she was finished. I lifted her off of her feet again and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

I lad down next to her and she snuggled closer after I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you, Edward," she whispered before she let out a small yawn.

I smiled down at my wife and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, my Bella," I whispered back to her.

Today had been perfect in our own little world at the Palace, but outside of our world was a much larger world that held many problems that still needed to be solved. The Flamman Empire was still trying to take over the southern half of Glacies and its king was just as ruthless as he has ever been. I knew that a war was on the horizon for our country, but for now, all we could do was wait.

I looked down at my beautiful, sleeping wife, who was currently safe and sound in my arms in our home, and smiled.

And if waiting was all we could do, then I would gladly wait in this moment for all eternity.

**A/N: Yay, they're married!!! Anyway, I hope you liked that. Sorry about the wedding ceremony. Weddings are not my expertise. And sorry if it seemed rushed. I didn't want it to seem that way, but I couldn't get it to sound any different.**

**This is the last real chapter of this story. There's only the epilogue left. But aside from that sad fact, I want to thank everyone for voting in my poll (which most of you probably don't remember because I haven't updated in forever).**

**And the results are:**

**No - 7%  
****Maybe - 17%  
****Yes - 75%**

**So this obviously means that I will be writing a sequel to this story, so I hope you're excited about that. Thanks again for voting!**

**Please review! They make me very happy!**

**Kitti :)**

**P.S. And I promise that I will try to update this story faster.**


	24. Ch 24 Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! School has been crazy and volleyball has been winding down. But I'm back now, so I'll let you read. And thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**P.S. There is going to be a major time jumps here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 24: EPILOGUE**

**(Edward's POV)**

**Four years later…**

**(A little while before sunset…)**

I was pacing back and forth in front of the bedroom door, trying to restrain myself from bursting through the door at this very moment. I could hear the shuffling and moving about of the women in the room behind said door.

I sighed and ran my hand through my already disheveled hair. I didn't think I could take anymore of this waiting business.

I was pulled, more like jolted, out of my thoughts by a small body crashing into my legs. I looked down to see a small boy with untidy bronze locks and deep brown eyes clinging to my leg. I couldn't help but smile down at him as he did.

"Hello, Alex," I said, ruffling his permanently tousled hair. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Grace and Will?" Grace (who was three) was Rose and Emmett's little girl who looked exactly like Rose, but acted more like her father. And Will, or William, (who was four) was Alice and Jasper's little boy who had his father's personality and bright blue eyes and Alice's stark black hair.

"I want Mama," Alex, my son, said. Yes, I have a son. Alexander Anthony Cullen to be exact. Supposedly he looks exactly like I did when I was his age (which happens to be two). The only difference are his eyes. He has his mother's eyes. The shining chocolate brown color that I had fallen in love with from the very beginning.

"Well, Mama's a little bit busy at the moment. You can see her in a little while," I told him as I pried him from my legs and picked him up and held him the crook of my arm.

He pouted a bit, looking exactly like Bella when she did, and looked up at me. "When, Papa?" he asked, impatiently.

I kissed the top of his head. "Soon, son," I told him. There was no need to tell him that Bella would be having his little brother or sister in a matter of minutes. He didn't need to know about that yet. He would get too excited (and the last time that happened, he ended up hurting himself).

I turned towards the door when I heard it open. "Edward," my mother said, a smile on her face. "You can come in now."

I felt my heart rate start to race as I nodded and walked past my mother and into the room, Alex still in my arms. Everyone in the room cleared out after I walked in.

I stared in wonder at my beautiful Bella, laying in the bed, with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled up at me. "It's a girl," she whispered softly, looking down at our daughter adoringly.

I sat Alex down on the floor next to the bed as I finally got a look at our little girl's face. She had a small tuft of dark brunette hair like her mother's own hair. Then she opened her eyes and I saw my own emerald irises staring back at me. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother," I whispered as I cupped Bella's cheek in my hand. She pressed her face farther into my hand and smiled up at me.

"Mama?" a small voice whispered from beside me. Alex was staring at his little sister in amazement. "Who's that?"

Bella smiled down at our son. "Alex, this is your little sister. Analissa Elizabeth Cullen." She looked up at me when she told us the name. I smiled down at her and nodded, loving the name that she had chosen for our daughter.

Alex looked up at me and I picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Bella. Analissa blinked up at him and reached a little arm out of her blanket and grabbed one of Alex's fingers.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. Alex wasn't usually like this, actually, he was the exact opposite. He was always energetic and very talkative. But now, he seemed to be awed into silence. "They're going to get along just fine," Bella whispered to me, smiling softly.

We sat there for a little while longer until Analissa's eyelids started to droop. "Edward, can you put her to bed?" Bella asked. I nodded and gently took my newborn daughter into my arms and held her close. She was already asleep and she was breathing steadily and softly. I placed her into the bassinet and gently wrapped the blankets around her tiny body.

After I was done, I turned to find Alex asleep next to Bella. She was running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. The motion seemed to be putting her to sleep. "Bella, let me put him to bed. You need to rest," I whispered.

She sighed, looking down at Alex, and nodded. I went over to the bed and scooped Alex into my arms and carried him to the door. "I'll be right back." Bella nodded and laid back onto the pillows.

I walked down the hall and pushed open Alex's door and went over to his bed and laid him down gently. I pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. I blew out the lantern that was sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room before closing the door softly and making my way back to our bedroom.

I went to change clothes quickly before walking over to the bed and laying down next to Bella. Her eyelids were already starting to droop. I kissed her lips softly before pulling her against my side and tucking her head under my chin. "I love you," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered, too tired to make her voice any louder. I laid us both down and Bella seemed like she was already asleep.

A few minutes later, Analissa started to fuss quietly. Bella shot up and started to get out of bed. I pulled her back and pushed her gently back onto the pillows. "Bella, you need to rest. I can handle this."

She threw one last glance at Analissa's bassinet before nodding and laying down completely.

I got up and walked over to the bassinet to find Analissa crying softly. "Come here, princess," I cooed softly to her. I gently picked her up and rocked her against my chest until she settled down and fell back asleep. I looked down at my daughter and smiled softly. She was just as precious as Bella and Alex were and I would do anything to protect her.

I kissed her on the forehead and laid her back down into the bassinet and pulled the covers over her. I looked back over at the bed and saw that Bella was breathing steadily and softly, already asleep. I went to lay down next to her and pulled the covers over the both of us and then closed my eyes, completely content with where I was.

* * *

Over the next few days, Bella was completely rested and moving again. Analissa seemed to be a very quiet child, the exact opposite of her brother. She never cried much, only when she was hungry. Alex was completely enthralled by her. He was constantly standing on his toes next to the bassinet, trying to look at her.

I walked into the room after dinner to find Bella rocking Analissa to sleep. She looked like a mother and she filled the role perfectly. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple softly. She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, love," I whispered to her as I looked down at our sleeping daughter.

"Hello, dear," she whispered back. She moved to place Analissa into her bassinet before turning back to me. She walked back over to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Any word of Flamma?" she asked.

I shook my head. "None," I said. "It's like they've completely disappeared from the face of the earth." Ever since Tanya had been sent back to Flamma four years ago, there hasn't been any sign or hint of Flamma's existence.

"Hmm… well, we'll just have to keep watching for them, won't we?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, we will," I whispered back. A felt a small smile creep onto my face. "But for now, I think they can wait," I said, nuzzling my nose with hers. She smiled and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that," she said. I kissed her one more time before leading her out of the room so we wouldn't wake Analissa.

**

* * *

**

One year later…

"Come on, Lissa. You can do it. Come to Mama," Bella cooed to our daughter from the floor of our bedroom as Lissa (Analissa) attempted to walk on her own. Bella said herself when Alex was doing this, she could care less if her dress became wrinkled, much to Alice's horror.

Lissa, as we have now started calling her (and the only name that Alex could actually say correctly), had her mother's soft dark brunette hair that framed her little face in tiny ringlets (Alice thought this was the most adorable thing). Her striking green eyes that looked so much like my own glittered when she smiled (something that her mother's eyes did as well).

Lissa pushed herself off the ground slowly and stood shakily on her little legs. Then she slowly started to walk forward towards Bella. She had a goofy grin on her face as she walked into Bella's arms. Bella gasped happily and scooped her up in arms and spun her around as Lissa giggled happily.

Bella stopped spinning her and then Lissa turned towards me and held out her arms to me. Bella laughed and walked over to me and handed Lissa to me. Lissa wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me. I chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "How's my little princess doing?" I asked. She giggled and smiled up at me. I smiled back at her and kissed her little nose as she giggled again.

"Dada," I heard a small, bell-like voice say. I looked down to see Lissa smiling again. "Dada." I looked up at Bella and she had an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Oh, Edward. She said her first word and starting walking all in one day. This is just unbelievable," Bella said, a single tear running down her cheek. I walked over to her and shifted Lissa into the crook of my arm and wiped away Bella's tear with my free hand. She laughed quietly. "I'm fine. I'm just so happy."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, hugging me close, careful not to crush Lissa who was now leaning her head against my shoulder, her thumb in her mouth.

The sound of multiple pairs of small footsteps running down the hall interrupted our moment. Alex, Grace, and Will all appeared in the doorway. "Mama! Papa! Dinner's ready!" Alex said. Will and Grace both nodded in agreement. Bella and I nodded and chuckled quietly and followed them down the hallway towards the dining hall and our family.

**A/N: -sob, sob- It's over now. That makes me sad, but there will be a sequel and I'll start on that as soon as possible. I'll put an A/N up in this story to tell you guys when it's up. **

**Please review! I want to get to at least 300 reviews before this story is completely over. So please, please, PLEASE review!!!**

**I started a new story called **_**Small Town Southern Living**_**, so please check that out if you want to.**

**Well, this is peace out for one last time,**

**Kitti :)**


	25. AN: SEQUEL!

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for all of the reviews and for reading my story. You guys are just plain awesome.**

**But anyway, on to the point of this note. The sequel is up! Whoo! Isn't it exciting?! It's called **_**On Opposite Ends II: Total War**_**. Go check it out! Thanks again guys!**

**Peace!**

**Kitti**


End file.
